Carter Would
by and-white-sunshine
Summary: Set one year after Dottie and Peggy's happy ending in Under Carter! When Dottie finds out one morning that Peggy has gone in more ways than one, she doesn't hesitate to try and bring her back. Chaos ensues and the consequences of Peggy's rescue become more than anyone expected. Rated M for later chapters. Smut and fluff. Quite OC driven.
1. Out For Blood

Welcome back!

Due to my issues of letting go of some stories, I'm writing a second one. This is set one year after the first story: Under Carter.

It isn't completely necessary that you read that one first, but if you haven't already and you want to, the link is here: s/11768947/1/Under-Carter

Enjoy Carter Would (Carterwood lmao someone stop me)

* * *

"You're going to have to try harder than that, Peggy." Peggy was tied to a chair, and she was struggling to break free. Peggy paused in her struggle and smirked, "I'm sure we can work this out, it doesn't have to be done the hard way, surely." The English agent only received a blank stare, so she sighed, "Look, these ropes are impossible to get out of! I simply can't, not without a knife."

"Yes you can. Maybe if you just dislocated your-,"

"Dottie... We have been through this, and I am not dislocating anything." Peggy said, her tone firm. Dottie put her hands on her hips, slightly disappointed, "I was only kidding, you don't need to dislocate anything for this one. Besides, it's not that bad, I promise." Peggy glared at her, and the blonde grinned, walking over to the tied up agent. She sat herself down on Peggy's lap, "Sorry, I'm just trying to help you Pegs." Dottie said sweetly as she ran a hand down Peggy's face, and continued tracing one finger down her neck, before she plucked at Peggy's collar.

The two were working on ways to get out of situations where they might find themselves tied up. It helped that Dottie got off on it a little too. She had put her past behind her, but for some reason, she still loved to play a little bit of cat and mouse with Peggy. Peggy searched Dottie's eyes, "You're not cutting me loose any time soon are you?" she asked. Dottie simply smiled and shook her head, leaning in and kissing Peggy full on the mouth. Peggy leaned forward with her, responding to her kisses. The chair creaked and the ropes pulled. Peggy smiled, leaning back, and then leaning forward again. Dottie nodded, and watching her, she got back up onto her feet and observed. Peggy began to feel the ropes around her ribcage slacking a little. She kept wriggling, and the rope started to slide down, toward her hips. She leant forward and brought her arms from behind the chair back and settled them behind her. Then, Peggy pushed the heels of her feet together, and spread her ankles as far as she could, with the rope around them. When she brought her feet back together normally, the rope had been stretched, and she was able to slide one foot out, before she did the same to the other. She glanced up at Dottie whose expression was nothing but proud.

Now that Peggy was able to balance herself using her free feet, she started to work on the ropes which were still settled around her hips. She pushed forward and stretched out the rope more before standing up. The chair came up with her, but she used the hands still behind her to push the chair down, and bring the rope up, past the back of the chair. The rope came free from the chair and she let it fall from her hips, to the ground. She then began working on what was still left around her wrists, using the tried and tested method which was stretching and wriggling. Peggy sighed after she freed her hands, before she threw the rope at Dottie, who began clapping.

"Good job! See, you'll thank me one day Peg." Dottie said enthusiastically, her blue eyes lit up. Peggy rubbed at the burns the rope had left on her wrists and nodded, "Thank you darling, I'll keep that all in mind." Dottie gently took Peggy's hands and raised them to her lips to kiss the burns on her wrists. Peggy smiled at the tender gesture before moving closer and wrapping her arms around the taller woman's shoulders. Dottie instinctively wrapped hers around Peggy's waist and the two met lips again.

"You just get off on seeing me tied up." Peggy said, amused, once the kiss broke. The blonde tried not to give it away, but she laughed and nodded, "Only when I do it." She admitted. Peggy smirked and led her to the bed, "Well, since you're already all hot and bothered."

* * *

That was two weeks ago.

Now Dottie woke up to an empty bed. She got dressed, put on her shoes, and headed into the dining room, where Angie sat eating breakfast.

"Angie, did Peggy come home with you last night?" Angie had been out last night with a couple of her aspiring actress friends. Dottie assumed Peggy might have joined them when she didn't come home at her usual time – that or she was just working really late. Peggy would have called if she were at work though. Angie looked up from her cereal and shook her head, "No, I thought she was with you." The actress frowned, "Didn't she just come home from work late and sleep in one of the guest rooms? Maybe she didn't wanna wake you." Dottie accepted this suggestion, Peggy had done that before. She left the dining room and immediately headed to the guest rooms, checking all three. Her heart began beating fast; Peggy was in none of them. She rushed back to the dining room, trying her best to remain calm, "She isn't in any of them." Dottie said to Angie. Angie looked calm, but Dottie had been acting longer than she had, and she knew Angie wasn't really calm, "Okay, it's alright Dot, she's probably just pulling an all-nighter in the office with her fathead male-co workers." Dottie shook her head and walked to the phone, "She should have called." She began dialling the offices when the doorbell rang. She and Angie met eyes before Angie stood up and Dottie put down the receiver. They walked to the door and opened it.

There stood Edwin Jarvis, looking quite panicked. "Is Miss Carter home? I'm sorry I would have called but-," Dottie pulled him into the house by the lapel of his suit jacket, shut the front door and pushed him against it, "No. She isn't. What's going on Jeeves?" Angie's eyes grew slightly wide, "Dottie! Come on, get off him!" Dottie tilted her head, her eyes burning into Jarvis', "No. He knows something." She said, her eyes never leaving his. Jarvis averted her eyes and blinked, "Miss Underwood, I mean you no harm, if you could just-," Dottie's hand flew to his throat and she pushed him harder against the door, choking him, "Not until you tell me what is going on." She said, her voice low and threatening.

Angie rushed to Jarvis' aid and pulled Dottie off of him, "He can't talk if you're crushin' his vocal chords like that." Angie warned her. Dottie took a deep breath, her composure still intact. Jarvis gathered his and then talked.

"Miss Carter and I were to rendezvous last night outside of the talent office when she came back with Chief Sousa. She didn't, and neither did he. At first I..." he glanced meekly at Dottie who already knew where he was going, "Well, I thought that perhaps Miss Carter and Chief Sousa had... Found themselves otherwise occupied. A-anyway, they still hadn't made any appearance and I eventually left, thinking that she perhaps spent the night." He shied away from Dottie's hardened, arctic gaze. Angie put a hand on Dottie's arm, in way of reassurance. Dottie knew Peggy wouldn't have done that, but the very suggestion, or even the thought still made her sick.

"Where were they?" Dottie asked, still glaring. Jarvis frowned, trying to remember, and then his face cleared again, "They were by the coast searching one of the homes which were suspected of hosting criminal activity from time to time."

Dottie was out of the door before Jarvis could finish the sentence.

"Miss Underwood! Slow down!" Jarvis called, chasing after her. Angie hesitated for a split second, but followed them hurriedly, shutting and locking the door behind her. Once in her car, Dottie pulled a gun out of the glove box and handed it to Jarvis who was becoming increasingly worried.

"Be a dear and hold that for me, will you Jeeves?" She asked sweetly, though her expression was anything but. Jarvis had given up trying to get Dottie to correct his name. She had started it off to tease him, but it had stuck. In the back seat, Angie's eyebrows creased slightly, "Dottie, don't cha think that's a little much?" Pulling out of the drive, Dottie slowly shook her head and said in a sing-song voice, "Oh, not at all!" then she said in a low, glacial voice "That's not even close to enough." Both Angie and Jarvis felt a chill run down their spines.

For the first time in just over a year, Dorothy Underwood was out for blood.


	2. White

Based on Michael Westen's capture in Burn Notice season 7, episode 7, Psychological Warfare.

* * *

Peggy Carter was dragged out of a van and inside somewhere. She had already tried to escape once, using one of the methods she and Dottie went through. They caught her again though and they were furious. She was thrown onto a hard cold floor and the blindfold she had been wearing was ripped off. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to adjust to the light again before she opened them and squinted. Once her vision had cleared and she was adjusted, she took in her surroundings.

It was a room of white. Only white and it still blinded her. The lights were harsh, probably to strain her, and the mattress on the floor beside her certainly wasn't one she'd pick herself, it was likely to give her nights of unrest. Suddenly, high pitched alarms sounded in her room, so loud that Peggy had to cover her ears. It went on for hours, and the Agent had already begun screaming for it to stop. These people wanted her senses overloaded, and they wanted her disoriented before they questioned her.

Meals came through the door hatch, but it was another two days before any contact was made with Peggy. Two days of bright lights, alarms, small meals, and lack of sleep. When a man eventually entered, he said his name was, "Vladislav."

Peggy reluctantly met eyes with him. Of course, he was Russian. Her eyes were stinging, and she struggled to keep them open as he began to go over questions, slapping her awake if she showed signs of drifting off. She had chosen not to answer any of his questions.

Then he smiled, "This may help you loosen up." He had her attention now, and she backed away towards the wall as he opened a box of syringes.

"No." She said simply, watching him fill the syringe, beads of sweat appearing on her forehead. He looked at her, "Come now, don't make this difficult. I wouldn't want to have to hurt you."

She shook her head and attempted to fight him off of her, but more men came into the room and held her down as he injected her. She screamed and kicked until the drug came into effect. He put away the used syringe and exited the room without another word, as Peggy became lost in hallucinations – some which would terrify her for years to come. The alarms sounded again and Peggy lay down on the ground, eyes wide, muscles tensing.

* * *

So far, Dottie, Angie, Jarvis and the SSR had found out that it was a man very dedicated to his President who had organised Peggy's capture. A man who was hell-bent on proving that it had not been a stroke which had killed Stalin, that it had been an act of murder, by an Englishwoman's hand. Daniel had made it back to the SSR alive, having been mistaken for dead when they knocked him out and took Peggy. He was working with Dottie to find the woman they both so cared for.

"She'll never make it." Daniel said, his was voice full of sorrow, full of pity. Dottie scowled at him, "What do you know?" she asked, impatiently, she knew Peggy would. He gave her a look of disapproval, he still didn't like her, "She may be a soldier, and by God she is one of the strongest I have met, but she isn't some shell of a person, trained from birth to be that way. Unlike some." Dottie smiled, her hand had made a clean crack across the fool's face, in the form of a back hand. Her patience with Daniel Sousa had worn out – she had put up with him for two days, and she couldn't stand his remarks any longer.

"Don't you dare talk down to me like that again. Or next time, it won't be my hand." She warned him, as he nursed his red face. Daniel was highly unaware of the relationship she and Peggy shared, and rightly so. There was no telling how he would react if his top agent were some gal pal enthusiast, and Dottie respected Peggy's decision to keep it under wraps for her career, but right now, all Dottie wanted to do was rub it in his stupid fucking face. It would serve him right for chasing after her girlfriend like some lovesick puppy.

Dottie picked up the copies of files and information they had on the case and exited his office, "Hey you can't leave with those!" He tried to shout, he was rewarded with another death glare and silence. She decided it would be best to look over this all at home with Angie, who had proved surprisingly good at solving puzzles and picking out details. Angie didn't argue with her, Angie didn't underestimate Peggy, and Angie didn't disrespect Dottie. Dottie liked Angie.

* * *

"Really we just need to find out where he is now." Angie said, leaning over the evidence wit h Dottie. Dottie sighed, "If only it were so easy." The actress gave her a sympathetic look, "Dot, why don't you get some rest? You haven't slept in nearly two days." Dottie shook her head, "I can live without some sleep Angie. What I can't live with, is knowing he has her. I mean look, he's known for torture." Angie pressed her lips together and put a hand on Dottie's, who almost pulled away instinctively, she still wasn't used to affection from anyone other than Peggy, "Dottie, go, please. I'll look over this stuff and let you know if I come up with anythin'. You're no use to anyone like this. You might see somethin' when your eyes are fresh again." Dottie gave Angie a small smile, she knew she wouldn't win.

"Alright, fine. But the moment you think you have something, wake me. I don't care what it is." Dottie insisted. Angie gave her a little salute and sent her on her way.

When Dottie was showered, undressed and lying in bed, she took Peggy's pillow and hugged it tight, breathing her in. She wished with all her heart that was actually Peggy she was holding on to, but it wasn't. Dottie had never felt so powerless in her entire life. "We'll find you, I promise." She whispered.

And then she cried.

* * *

Peggy's hallucinations finally came to an abrupt end, as did the alarms. She was still lying on the stone cold ground, sweating from what felt like every pore. After a while, the door opened and in walked the man who had drugged her. What was his name? Peggy sat up groggily and backed away from him again. As he came closer into focus, she remembered, Vladislav.

"Are you feeling ready to answer some questions?" he asked, kneeling in front of her. Peggy's eyes were wide and she tried to swallow, but her throat felt like sandpaper. She couldn't remember how or when, but he produced a glass of water. She drank it gratefully.

"Why are you doing this?" Peggy asked, her speech slurring more than she'd have liked. An effect from the drug she had just been under, probably. He narrowed his eyes, "You already know why. I asked you yesterday."

Peggy blinked at him. Yesterday? It had already been another night? How long had she been screaming and hallucinating? No wonder her throat had felt so sore.

"You... Wanted to know about your... President." Peggy found that sentences were very tiring all of a sudden. She closed her eyes for a split second and was slapped, hard, across the face, "Yes. I want you to tell me who you hired to do the job. Stay awake." He said, his voice hard. Peggy shook her head, "I hired... Nobody." She whispered. Another slap stung her skin, "Liar. I was at that party. Trust me, everybody saw the blonde commander when she was first introduced. After that, she was gone! Who was she?" Peggy knew exactly who the blonde was. It was her blonde. Her Dottie Underwood. She shook her head again though, he would never get that information from her, "I don't... I don't recall." He clicked his fingers and the box of syringes was brought back in, Peggy whimpered and backed away.

"One more chance, just tell me, little English rose, and all this will be over." He said, filling the syringe. Tears began streaming down Peggy's face, but she kept her mouth closed. He shrugged and took her arm, before injecting her. She didn't bother to fight, it was less traumatic this way.

"This is your choice. Remember that." He said before exiting the room again. Peggy was once again plagued by alarms and hallucinations.

The door opened, and in walked Dottie Underwood, smiling at her. It was picturesque, she was glowing, she looked like an angel.

"Dottie!" Peggy cried happily, her entire body was soaked in sweat, and she hadn't slept for days, she had forgotten how many, she had lost track, but she didn't care how she looked. All that mattered was Dottie. Why was she wearing that white dress? It didn't seem very practical, but Peggy couldn't deny that it looked good on her. Angie walked in with Dottie, also wearing a white dress. They smiled at each other and held hands. Peggy's heart sank, "Dottie?" she was glad to see both girls but what was going on? Why were her and Angie-? They kissed. Agent Carter shook her head, what? They walked closer to Peggy and both knelt down in front of her in unison.

"We have to go!" Peggy spluttered, her heart was breaking and she was thoroughly confused, but it could surely be dealt with after they got out of this hell hole. They both shook their heads at her, "No, we're both pretty happy without cha, English." Angie said, her eyes resting on Dottie. Dottie smirked, that old smirk she used when she had set out to kill Peggy.

"We don't need you any more, Pegs, we're to be wed soon. What do you think? Angie Underwood has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Peggy looked at her, it wasn't even legal, why did Dottie think their marriage would be legal? The agent felt completely lost, her chestnut eyes clouding over, "I- I don't care, I need you! I need you! Please let's just go!" She managed to stutter. They both shook their heads again and kissed her on either cheek before standing up.

"If you tell him anything we're all dead." Dottie warned her before walking out of the door.

"Wish me luck English!" Angie said with a smile. She tossed a single red rose before leaving.

"No! Dottie! Angie! Please, I'm begging you both, please!" Peggy wailed as the door closed. She felt her world fall to pieces, insecurity, fear and loneliness tugged at her very core. They were never coming back. They were happier without her. She would be stuck here forever. She would hear alarms and see visions for the rest of her life. She hugged her knees and began crying into them.


	3. Found

Dottie woke up with a start the next morning. How could Angie have let her sleep all night?!

She pulled on the first outfit she found and headed into the dining room. Angie lay asleep, her head on the table, snoring gently. Dottie's heart warmed to the actress, and she smiled, Angie had stayed there all night for her benefit. She approached the table quietly and picked up some notes Angie had made before reading over them. There were records on Russians who were suspected to be affiliated with the conspiracist , Vladislav, who was trying to prove that his President's death was murder, and that Peggy was involved somehow. Angie had suggested in her notes that it might be worth studying the suspects from a distance, see where they made frequent trips to. See if they all linked in some way and then trace it back to Vladislav. Dottie nodded with appreciation, Angie had a strange knack for this kind of thing. It was a wonder the SSR or any government body hadn't recruited her yet, though it was rare for them to pay any kind of attention to a woman. She sat down, and it woke Angie up. She picked her head off the table and wiped drool from her mouth, very graceful, Dottie thought to herself, amused.

"I didn't wanna wake you." Angie said, fearing that Dottie would raise hell. Dottie shook her head, "No, thank you. I read over your notes, and I think you have the right idea. We need to be quick about it though, and branch out, using the SSR and whatever resources we can get a hold of. I don't want Peggy in there any longer than she has to be if what I've heard about that man is true." Angie didn't want to ask what Dottie had heard.

* * *

It took another week to Dottie and Daniel Sousa's dismay. But a link was made and it seemed they had found their girl. Edwin Jarvis provided them with some heat vision goggles Howard Stark had invented, as well as non-deadly or lethal bullet proof vests. If they saw Peggy's figure through the walls of the structure they were driving towards, they would storm it. She would most likely be in a room by herself, only her heat signature showing up. There was a whole team of people ready to shoot to kill, including Dottie. Angie had joined too so that she could comfort Peggy, should they even find her alive. Daniel was still being annoyingly pessimistic, "I'm just saying, no man I know would survive."

"Well Peggy Carter would, so shut your mouth before I shut it for you." Angie snapped, before Dottie got the chance. Daniel wondered not for the first time why he put up with these women. Dottie raised her eyebrows with a smile at the small woman, she was actually proud, and Angie blushed at her outburst, "Sorry Daniel." He waved it off.

The links had lead them to a cabin-mansion hidden away in the forest, and they were drawing ever closer, Dottie taking the goggles and peering through them. Her heart leapt, "She's in there and she's red hot." She confirmed as she trucks came to a standstill. They all got out, loading their weapons, guns cocking.

"Angie, stay behind me." Dottie said, as the first team moved forward to hit from the back of the building. Then Dottie's team moved forward, Daniel staying behind to provide sniper support.

They went in guns blazing, shooting anyone who wasn't on their team, or wasn't Peggy. Dottie also decided that they wouldn't kill Vladislav. She had bigger plans for him. Her heart was racing, rage and adrenaline firing through her veins for every shot she took and every man she killed. At one point she took out a knife and stabbed a man in the throat before tearing him down, just for the pure enjoyment. The killer had not quite left her and she smiled all the way through the ordeal.

"Isn't this fun?!" she shouted, her eyes wide, stabbing someone, before twisting the knife in them and shooting them in the head. This was what the bastards got, this was what the bastards deserved for taking Peggy from her. Nobody ever seemed to learn. Her team took Vladislav out in wrist and ankle cuffs, and he was screaming obscenities in Russian when he saw Dottie. He recognised her immediately. Dottie promised him a better look at her later, because for now she had business to take care of. Eventually, she and Angie found Peggy's room and now that they were alone, Dottie fell right out of her murder spree trance. The two women looked at each other before opening the door. Both covered their eyes and squinted slightly, it was so bright. Then their eyes landed on the crumpled mess of a woman on the floor. Dottie rushed over to her, and when Peggy looked at her, she began screaming at her to leave her alone.

"Peggy! Peggy stop, please, it's us!" Angie said gently, her voice cracking. Peggy's normally sharp eyes were clouded over, and bloodshot. The rims of her eyes were teary and red, her skin shiny with cold sweat. She had been drugged just before they got there. The Englishwoman was crying out in incoherent sentences, her speech completely slurred, and her eyes wildly scanning the room, as if she couldn't even see her friends. Dottie had never seen someone so strong become so reduced to nothing. What made it worse was the fact it was Peggy, and her heart broke. Dottie took Peggy in her arms and held on tight when Peggy tried to hit her and pull away. The brunette began having a tantrum, before she eventually calmed down again.

"I don't know how long this stuff is gonna last." Angie said quietly, "What if this is permanent?" Dottie squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, "It can't be. We'll fix it. We'll fix it."

Peggy became calm enough for Dottie to carry her back outside, but she was still hallucinating, and still a danger to herself and others. Because of this, they removed all weapons from their person and their truck before Angie sat in the back with Peggy.

Dottie sat in the front, completely silent. She would cry if she spoke. Daniel somehow knew this and didn't say a word to her the whole way back.

* * *

Once they were home, Angie and Dottie put their friend to bed and stayed with her until the drug wore off and she was able to fall asleep. Dottie sat in a chair by the bedside and stroked Peggy's tousled, greasy hair. She didn't even care. She was just glad she was back home and was alive. When Peggy woke up again, Dottie would draw her girlfriend a soothing bath and then cook her a proper meal with Angie.

Dottie awoke when she heard stirring. She had drifted off, and for the rest of the night apparently because sunshine was coming through the window again. Her neck and back were stiff, but she ignored it because Peggy was awakening, and looking around slowly. Dottie gave her gentlest smile when Peggy met eyes with her, "Hey, Peg. You scared us there." She said it quietly, as if speaking to an injured animal or child. Truth is, Dottie just didn't know how fragile Peggy would be. Tears began streaming from Peggy's eyes and Dottie moved to sit on the bed next to her, she wiped her tears away, "Shh, you're home." Dottie whispered. Peggy sat up and Dottie embraced her without one word. Peggy still cried and Dottie held on to her tightly refusing to let any tears fall from her own eyes. Peggy pulled away when she remembered what she had seen in her hallucinations. Dottie frowned slightly, but let her, "Alright, you need space, that's fine. Listen, I'll run you a bath, you just take all the time you need Peg." Peggy nodded, looking away from Dottie – she wasn't sure how long it would be before she could look at her again without her chest physically aching or her crying. The blonde got up and walked into the en-suite to start running a bath.

Angie then entered the room quietly; she had brought breakfast on a tray. She smiled at Peggy who stared blankly at her. "Hey English. Thought you might be hungry." Peggy was ravenous and began eating as soon as Angie set the tray down. She gave Angie a quick nod in way of thank you.

It seemed Peggy couldn't speak to any of them right now.

During the week it had taken for Sousa and Underwood to find the link between the suspects, Vladislav had been asking Peggy about what she had been seeing, what truths the drugs were making her see. She told him, she didn't want him to inject her again. He said he appreciated her co-operation and he didn't inject her, nor turn the alarms on. That was the first night she got sleep. He returned the next day with pictures. He showed them to her and asked her if those were the two women she had been seeing.

The two women had been discreetly holding hands at dinners, kissing where they thought nobody would see them, shopping together, at the beach together. Peggy couldn't believe her eyes, she didn't want to, she was still sleep deprived, but Vladislav insisted that these were the women. He kept insisting, and he injected her when she disagreed; he came back once the drug wore off and insisted again. Her building insecurity had lead to more hallucinations of the two, and Peggy started to believe him. The women did look remarkably like Dottie and Angie after all.

He had been watching her as she hallucinated, he knew that these women she had been calling for were important to her, he knew how important and in what way, Peggy had been saying more out loud than she thought she had. He knew she wouldn't worry if he threatened to kill them; she had a great amount of confidence in them both, so instead he built a case against them.

Peggy still didn't know how true or untrue that case was.

* * *

She got out of the bath, her thoughts still running wild. She dried herself off and put on a dressing gown. When she exited the en-suite, it was to find Daniel Sousa sitting in her room, they both blushed at Peggy's state of undress and she pulled the tops of the dressing gown together to hide her cleavage.

"Daniel!" she rasped, "I'm sorry, I hadn't been expecting visitors." Her throat was still sore. He pulled himself together, stood up, and hugged her with one arm, "No, I should have called. I'm just so glad you're okay. The girls said you weren't talking, but a bath seems to have sorted that out." He said, cheering up once he pulled out of the hug. Peggy was reluctant to let go, but she did. She hadn't hallucinated about Daniel, she hadn't been shown pictures of Daniel kissing her best friend, Daniel hadn't hurt her. Dottie came into the room and beamed, "Peggy, you're talking again?" She had heard them as she approached the room. Peggy didn't look at her, and instead looked at Daniel, before shaking her head. Daniel couldn't help but grin slightly; Peggy was talking to him, and him alone. Dottie was inches away from back handing that grin right off his face again, but she kept cool, "I see, sorry for interrupting." Was all she said, before leaving the room again.

"Don't ask." Peggy said, once the door was closed. Daniel shook his head, he wouldn't.


	4. Patience

Angie looked confused, "Maybe she just finds male company comforting right now." The look she received from Dottie made her shake her head, "Nah, I didn't really think that either." Angie added quickly. The actress looked at Dottie sympathetically, "Why don't you just ask Daniel? If he's the only one she wants to speak to, then he's the only one who's gonna know what's up." Angie suggested. Dottie sighed, Angie was probably right, she disliked that man, but it seemed that he was her only source of information on how Peggy was doing.

"Maybe you should." Dottie said, looking over at the actress who was cleaning the countertop as though she were back at the L&L Automat in New York. Angie looked slightly amused, "I mean, we don't get along. But he doesn't really have a problem with you." Dottie was hopeful. Angie nodded, "Okay, fine. I'll go make nice with Sousa. You try and talk to Peggy again though. Maybe she'll feel better after she's sure you're on her side or somethin'." Dottie couldn't imagine why Peggy would think otherwise, but she nodded. When Daniel eventually exited Peggy's room, Angie approached him and Dottie went in to see Peggy.

"Peg?" Dottie asked, looking at Peggy who was doing her hair in the mirror. She shut the door behind her, and Peggy glanced at Dottie's reflection before looking back at her own. Dottie approached her and hugged her from behind, "Peggy please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." Dottie pleaded quietly. Peggy pulled away and frowned, the soft approach had not worked, "You already know fine well." Her voice was harsh, but Dottie smiled slightly, it was a start. The woman continued to style her hair before turning to face Dottie once she was finished. The taller woman shook her head, "I don't." Peggy narrowed her eyes at her, "I'm sure you and Angie will have a lot to talk about then. It must hurt being forgotten about like that. Oh yes, take it from me, it does." She walked away and began picking out clothes to wear. Dottie's eyes followed her and she shook her head, "What? Angie and I? Peggy, I don't understand."

Something in Peggy snapped, and she threw the clothes she had just picked out onto the bed and rounded on Dottie,

"Then perhaps you need reminding. I saw the pictures Dottie, I'm no fool! I saw you both! Holding hands, kissing, whatever. Did you really think I wouldn't find out?! She's my best friend, you harlot!" Peggy was now shouting, she was hurt. Dottie sighed, God, that was what she thought? She couldn't help herself, and started laughing and Peggy's eyes filled with tears, "It's not funny!" she cried walking over and pushing Dottie away, "Why in God's name are you laughing?! It's not funny!" Dottie looked her straight in the eye and held the smaller woman back by her shoulders, "Peggy, really? I don't know what you saw, or what you were told, but all Angie and I have done together is investigate and plan your rescue, tirelessly. You know for a fact I would never look at her like that. I mean, maybe when I first met her I would have-," Peggy made to slap her, but Dottie caught her wrist, "Okay, I was joking, I'm sorry. But you hitting me isn't helping." The blonde simply said, her blue eyes hardening slightly.

"Explain to me calmly what Vladislav told you, and I'll give you the facts." Dottie said, her tone cool. Peggy moved back, away from Dottie and shook her head, "There's no use in lying to me, _darling_. He showed me the pictures. He had the facts. All you have are stories." She snarled.

Dottie very nearly lost her patience and exited the room before she did or said something she'd regret.

She found Daniel and Angie talking and walked over to Daniel, seething with quiet rage, "What pictures, Daniel?" she demanded to know. Daniel shook his head, "Apparently Vladislav had pictures of you and Angie. Not really sure why it bothers Peggy so much. I guess she just doesn't like girls who like girls, huh?" Both Angie and Dottie stared at him in disbelief, "Are you fucking stupid?" Dottie asked slowly, she truly wanted to know. Angie widened her eyes slightly, "Um she means, where did he keep them, do you know?" Daniel frowned, "No. I suppose you want to find them though and clear this whole thing up?" Angie and Dottie both nodded, "Absolutely."

* * *

Daniel opted to stay with Peggy, to nobody's surprise, while Angie and Dottie drove back to the cabin to find the pictures Peggy was so sure were of them both.

"She's being delusional." Dottie huffed as she drove. Angie looked over at Dottie and then back out the window, "Of course she is, Dot. She was locked in that place for nearly two weeks and was injected god knows how many times with god knows what. I think I'd go a little crazy too." Angie reasoned. Daniel had told them both the details Vladislav had given him upon questioning. Dottie calmed slightly, Angie had a point. Peggy looked like Peggy, but she wasn't herself. Not yet.

"Not everyone is trained to resist something like that." The actress added. Dottie frowned, "Nobody is trained to resist something like that Angie. I have pulled my own teeth out, ripped out my own fingernails, and have burned my own skin with a blowtorch, and I think even I would struggle."

Angie squirmed slightly, that was horrifying, but she nodded, "Okay good, so you understand now how much worse it must be for someone without your...experience. You have to be patient with her, just give it time, alright? She's not gonna feel better about you if you start gettin' all frustrated or start arguing with her. Give yourself time too, I know it ain't easy for you seein' her like this." Another point well made by Angie. Dottie actually nodded, "I'll try to be better. I'll learn." She said, turning off road and onto the forest track. Angie smiled, "Good, I'm glad. See, you're actually pretty sweet once you get past all the scary stuff. Peggy knows that too, deep down, so don't take what she says to heart. She's just hurt." Dottie took a deep breath as they approached the cabin, "That's surprisingly easier said than done, Angie."

"Dottie they look like us." Angie said sadly, flicking through the photographs. Dottie shook her head, "How did he-? God, I'd believe this shit if I were locked in there too." Angie shrugged, "Tell ya what, he either has some good actresses, or this is a real weird coincidence. I mean we can tell they aren't us now, but if I hadn't had days of sleep and had all those drugs, I wouldn't second guess."

"So we have to wait for her to be fully rested before we try and show her these?" Dottie asked. Angie nodded, "I would. Just don't rush it and give her some space."

* * *

Dottie's grip was tight on the steering wheel on the way home. Angie could tell because her knuckles were rather white.

"Dot relax, she's still crazy about you." Angie said, holding on to the pictures. Dottie let out a small exhale of breath, in way of laughing, "Yeah, literally." Angie shook her head, "You know what I mean. She wouldn't be actin' so hurt if she weren't. She'd probably just ride off into the sunset with Sousa." Dottie frowned slightly, keeping her attention on the road ahead, "Was that supposed to make me feel better?" It was, but Angie chose not to answer, and instead put the radio on.

"Oh I love this song!" Angie said cheerfully, turning it up. Dottie resisted the urge to roll her eyes and turn it off, but she left it on for Angie's enjoyment. She wasn't having a great time with all this either, as much as she put on that she was fine. Dottie admired it.

* * *

They got home and Daniel and Peggy were nowhere to be found. Those two sure had a habit of disappearing together, Dottie thought to herself bitterly. She found a note on the kitchen counter; " _Gone for ice cream_ ". At least Peggy had written a note this time. Angie found her and she said, "They've gone for ice cream." Angie took the note and pouted, "Oh jeez, I wish they had invited me too, I love ice cream." Dottie gave her a questioning look before shaking her head and running a hand through her blonde curls with a sigh, "She needs it I suppose." She tried to reason with herself. Angie nodded with a smile, "Yeah, she does, see you're gettin' the hang of it Iowa." Dottie smirked, "You know I'm not really from-?" Angie waved it off, "Oh trust me, I know, I just don't like the other one. Coffee?" Angie got out two mugs and Dottie nodded, "Good, you could use it." The actress who was acting more like a waitress said.

Soon they were both sitting on the couch in the lounge drinking their coffees. Angie blew on hers before taking a drink, "You know, I don't think we've ever really had the chance to just sit down and talk alone without there being some kind of crisis or Peggy." She commented. Dottie stared into space, "You're right actually." She replied. Then she broke her stare and looked over at Angie, "Why, do you have questions?" Angie looked at her as though it were obvious, "Of _course_ I do! If that's all right, I mean." Dottie smiled slightly, "Go ahead." The two sat talking for a good few hours, finishing their coffees, getting new ones and finishing those too. Angie had a lot of questions, and Dottie answered them simply, only going into detail when Angie asked her to. Both women hadn't realised how little they knew about each other, and were actually finding comfort in talking to each other. For a while it helped them to forget the matter at hand, until that matter at hand herself walked through the front door laughing and saying goodnight to Daniel Sousa. Dottie stiffened slightly, her eyes freezing over, and Angie put a comforting hand on her arm, "Don't." She said quietly. Dottie nodded, remembering what Angie had said earlier about being patient.

Peggy came into the lounge and put down her bag, "Hey English, you have fun?" Angie asked cheerily. Dottie chose to stay completely quiet, as hard as that was. She couldn't wait until things went back to normal. Peggy nodded, "I did actually. We had ice cream and then went down to the beach and had a lovely time. I rather think Daniel likes me." She glanced at Dottie and the pair met eyes, before Peggy quickly averted hers. Dottie felt a slight smirk form on her lips; she was doing this on purpose. Peggy was doing this on purpose; she wanted Dottie to be jealous. Dottie almost laughed, so instead she took Angie's empty coffee cup and hers before walking to the kitchen to wash them. She hated Dottie right now, why on earth did she want her to be jealous? Is this what couples did, were they even a couple anymore? Dottie still felt so inexperienced in love sometimes. Perhaps she ought to stay in the guest bedroom tonight.


	5. Déjà Vu

A few nights after, Dottie and Angie were getting dressed up to go out. Angie had left the pictures on Peggy's bed for Peggy to find herself when she got home. Dottie wasn't really in the mood to go out, Peggy had spent another day with Daniel and she was feeling pretty low. Angie insisted that a night with some of her friends would help though, so she agreed.

Her blonde hair was set in smooth curls, similar to the style she wore when Howard Stark showed her his hangar for the first time. The knee-length dress she wore tonight was purple with accents of black. It had short sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. Angie had insisted that Dottie do her hair similar, so Dottie had ended up styling Angie's hair for her. Angie wore an emerald green dress and a sheer black shawl over her shoulders. They were currently both leaning forward, painting their lips red in the mirror. Then they applied perfume and then called for a cab, before taking their bags and heading to the front door.

"Not gonna lie Iowa, we look pretty hot." Angie commented, opening the door and grinning. Dottie didn't disagree, they did. Peggy had been about to walk in and her eyes widened slightly and she took a step back to let Angie and Dottie out first. "Oh," she began, "you're both headed out?" her dark eyes were running up and down Dottie's form. Angie nodded, "Yeah. Figured we could use a night off from feeling sorry for ourselves." She said, putting one hand on her hip. Peggy frowned, taking her eyes off of Dottie, "What do you mean?" Dottie smirked, having caught Peggy staring at her. Angie shook her head, "I would just have some kinda apology later is all, English." Their cab pulled up and the two got in before driving off, leaving Peggy confused.

She went into the house and shut the door behind her, they should be the ones apologising, surely? Weren't they the ones who went behind her back while she was stuck in that room? The more she came back to her senses though, the more she had started to doubt that what Vladislav had told her was true. She had a sinking feeling that she had pushed Dottie and Angie away for nothing. It was relieving at the same time though. She headed into her room to put away her shoes and bag and as soon as she switched the light on, her stomach fell. She dropped her shoes and put her bag down on the bed, picking up the pictures. She flicked through them; of course they weren't Angie and Dottie. She bit her lip and held one hand on her forehead, "You bloody idiot." She whispered to herself. She could see why she would have thought it was them, but of course it wasn't. They would never have done that to her. Daniel had even told her that. Daniel, who practically hated Dottie with every bone in his body, had tried to reason with Peggy, and she hadn't listened. She felt awful.

* * *

Angie returned later that night with one of her friends, they got to the door giggling. "Monica had better call me tomorrow and tell me how it went!" Her companion said, smiling. "Are you sure you're okay to get home?" Angie slurred, "You can always stay you know." She grinned. Her friend nodded, "Of course Angie, thank you though." Angie hugged her friend and wished her a safe trip before she got back into the cab and blew a kiss goodbye. Angie almost fell through the front door and into Peggy when Peggy opened it.

"Hi English!" she said, stumbling in. Peggy frowned, "Angie, where is Dottie?" Angie looked around, "Oh jeez I dunno! I don't see her Peg, do you? I think she said she wanted to go do somethin'." She frowned, trying to remember, then she shook her head and tried to balance on one leg as she pulled one of her shoes off, before the other.

* * *

Dottie had spent the last half hour making herself feel better, by beating the living shit out of Vladislav whilst heavily intoxicated.

"See, I promised you I'd come see you!" she said, struggling to see straight. He spat out a bloodied tooth and scowled at her, "How did a mess like you kill him?" he asked, referring to his president. Using a knife and very strong wording, she had convinced the fine men of the SSR to let her "interrogate" Vladislav despite her state. She took him roughly by the chin and pulled it up so that he was facing her, "I have my ways." She smiled sweetly before letting go of his chin, placing a hand behind his head and slamming it off of the desk. The door flew open and Daniel Sousa hurried in, pulling Dottie away. "What the hell are you doing?" he shouted at her. She smiled again, "I was just letting Vlad here know who was in charge." Dottie was suddenly cuffed and she looked down at her wrists, and then back at Daniel, "Are you fucking serious?" she asked, smirking. Daniel nodded, dragging her out of the room, "Deadly." She was shoved into the next interrogation room and cuffed to the table, "Whoo, this brings back some memories." She marvelled. "You're staying here until you either sober up or someone comes and gets you." Daniel said, slamming the door behind him. Dottie sighed as loudly as she could and slid down in the seat before shutting her eyes, her head falling against her own shoulder.

"Is this what you do on your nights out?" Came the cool voice of Peggy Carter, who was facing her from the other side of the table. Dottie opened her eyes and sat up properly, she had fallen asleep. "Only when I'm lucky." Dottie replied, not looking at the agent. She rolled her shoulders and stretched her neck, having grown stiff from falling asleep in a chair, it must have been a couple of hours. "Would you like to come home?" Peggy asked, trying to make eye contact with the blonde. Dottie sighed and looked at her, "I don't know, it's pretty nice in here, don't you think? Why don't you ask Daniel?" Peggy smiled gently and reached for Dottie's hand, "Come on, I want to say I'm sorry, I was wrong. Let me make it up to you." Dottie pulled her hand away, "Sorry for what? The fact you were wrong, or the fact you were gallivanting all over town with him after Angie and I worked our asses off day and night to bring you home? I get you were out of your head, Peggy, I do, but it's going to take more than a sorry." Dottie said, shaking her pretty head. Peggy's face fell, "All of it. I'm sorry for all of it; I want you to know that. Come home with me darling, we can talk about it there." She got up and walked around to Dottie's side of the table. There was a sense of déjà vu as she leaned in and unlocked Dottie's cuffs, with Dottie staring up at her. Everything seemed to come full circle.

* * *

The two women drove home in silence, Peggy occasionally stealing glances of Dottie, who was still wearing the dress she went out in. She looked amazing, and Peggy was sorry she couldn't slide it off her right now or even run a hand up one of her long smooth legs. She wouldn't deny that she had been craving Dottie again for a while now, her taste, her touch-,

"Eyes on the road, Carter." Dottie said interrupting Peggy's thoughts, without looking at her. Peggy blushed and did as she said. Dottie always seemed to know when Peggy was running her eyes over her, it was like a sixth sense. She felt the need to tease the agent slightly, so she slid down in the car seat a little and sighed loudly as she crossed her legs. Her now ridden up dress caught Peggy's attention and Dottie smirked, turning her attention to passing streetlights. Peggy held back a groan and looked back at the road, she knew Dottie was doing it deliberately now.

When they got back, Angie was asleep and Dottie headed straight to the guest bedroom, until Peggy pulled her back. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked. Dottie raised one eyebrow, "To bed." Peggy took a breath and moved closer, "You don't have to sleep in there, you know." Her voice was low and she was inches away from the blonde's face. Dottie resisted the very strong urge to fuck Peggy right there, and Peggy saw that in her eyes. They were both breathing heavily by now. But Dottie instead pulled away, she knew better, "I think I do." She said before going into the room and closing the door behind her. Peggy stood in the hallway, still breathing heavily. Only earlier in the day she had wanted to punch that woman's lights out.


	6. Clock Won't Stop

Peggy woke up in the morning, had a shower and got dressed. She put on her makeup and did her hair right away. She walked into the dining room where Angie and Dottie sat discussing the news over some orange juice. They both looked up at Peggy and stopped talking. Peggy cleared her throat, "Um, I would like to apologise sincerely to you both. I acted... harshly. I realise that I hurt you both and failed to even thank you for my rescue. So thank you both, truly." Angie smiled and closed the newspaper they had been reading before getting up and hugging Peggy tight. "I'm glad you're back, English. I forgive you." Dottie stayed seated and drank some orange juice, opening the newspaper back up. Angie looked at them both before saying, "I'm gonna go get dressed." And she left the room.

"Dottie." Peggy said, sitting down opposite her. A pair of blue eyes looked up and watched her for a moment, "Yes, Peggy?" she asked. Peggy clasped her hands together, "I'm sorry for last night. I don't want to take advantage, or try and rush you into anything. You don't owe me, and I don't blame you for not wanting me." Dottie closed the newspaper again with a sigh, "Peggy, I want nothing more than to..." she paused, her eyes landing on Peggy's red lips before travelling down her, "have you again." Peggy frowned and shook her head, "But?" she asked. Dottie tilted her head for a moment, "But, a lot just happened. I'm trying to be patient and to give things time."

Peggy took her hand, and this time Dottie didn't pull away, she held on, "Darling, I was under all sorts. I saw something I didn't want to believe, and ended up being forced to believe it any way. Of course I would never think for a moment you would do something to hurt me like that, but it was right in front of me, day and night. It wasn't easy to think anything else." Then she smiled, looking at Dottie's bruised knuckles, "I'm glad you had your way with him." Dottie smiled back, "My way would have been much worse, Peg, but it's something." They met eyes again and Peggy continued, "I'm sorry for parading around with Daniel like that." Dottie shrugged, "It hurt at first, and then I got the impression you were trying to make me jealous." She watched Peggy's cheeks redden slightly and the blonde raised an eyebrow, "Was it that obvious?" Peggy asked her. She received a nod in way of reply and the brunette began laughing, "I thought that if you saw me with Daniel, you would fall jealous and regret your decision with Angie... which I now know wasn't real, of course. You've nothing to be jealous of really. I've already told Daniel I'm not interested, and our outings were perfectly innocent." Dottie studied her, "I believe you, Peggy." She responded. Peggy tightened her grip on Dottie's hand slightly, "But do you forgive me?" Dottie didn't respond right away, and Peggy understood, Dorothy Underwood was not someone who forgave quickly. It was in her nurture not to forgive at all actually, but she was still learning.

Dottie of course forgave Peggy, she just wasn't willing to admit it so soon.

"Are you okay, Peggy?" Dottie asked, changing the subject. The woman in question looked down, but nodded, "Yes, actually. I mean, I think of it every day and night. But I'm alright, I think." Dottie looked concerned, "Do you sleep alright?" She of all people knew how hard it was to sleep after something like that, which made her feel worse about not being there to hold Peggy at night. Peggy shook her head, "Not really." Then she changed the subject again, "Can I take you out tonight?" Peggy asked. Dottie found herself frowning slightly, "Peggy..." The Englishwoman looked hopeful, "No. Please, let me. We'll go somewhere nice for dinner tonight. It's the least I can do." They rarely found time to go out to dinner together with Peggy's work schedule, so Peggy was reluctant to let Dottie say no now that she had days off. "Alright." She said, with a slow nod.

Angie came back into the room cautiously, "Is it safe?" she took a look around, "Oh wow, the furniture is still intact." She noticed Peggy and Dottie still holding hands and a huge smile appeared on her face, "You guys are so sweet." Dottie let go, embarrassed, and planted her hand firmly on her thigh before finishing her orange juice and quickly excusing herself. Angie and Peggy made a face at each other after she left the room.

* * *

Dottie applied perfume to her pulse points before wrapping a white cotton shawl around her shoulders and exiting her room. Peggy was already waiting near the front door wearing a knee length teal dress with short sleeves. It had been taken in around the waist and bust so that it fit Peggy precisely and flattered her already flattering curves. The neckline was a square one, and fairly modest. Her bag and shoes were a matching black, having come as a set. Completing her look was a silver chain around her neck, holding a single pearl, a gift from Dottie. The blonde smiled, she appreciated the sentiment, "You look beautiful." She said, approaching Peggy and pecking her on the cheek. Peggy beamed, "As do you, darling." Peggy's words were not just an empty response, Dottie did look beautiful. She was wearing a combination of beige and white. Her dress of choice being a sleeveless light beige cocktail dress, which of course fit her to the seam, and her accessories being all white. Once Peggy had finished taking her in, she opened the door, "Shall we?"

Jarvis was waiting at the car for them both and he opened the door to let them in. He cowered away from Dottie very slightly, and she gave him an apologetic look. She felt kind of bad for throttling him.

"Might I say, you both look wonderful this evening?" He said politely as Peggy got in after Dottie. Peggy looked over again at Dottie with a smile, "Thank you Mr. Jarvis." She replied before he closed the door and got into the driver's seat. Dottie remained quiet on the way to dinner, she didn't know where they were going and she didn't much enjoy surprises.

"Are you alright?" the brunette beside her asked. Dottie nodded. Peggy didn't believe her, "You haven't said a single word since we left the house. Don't worry, I think you'll like this. There won't be too many people around." Dottie worried even more, what if she didn't? She desperately wanted to enjoy the night Peggy was putting a lot of effort into, it would be a waste otherwise, and she didn't want to disappoint.

When they pulled up at the marina, Dottie felt slightly confused, she couldn't remember there being any restaurants down here. Peggy looked excited, "Alright, we're nearly there." Dottie suddenly felt nervous, and she felt guilty, "Peggy, I should be doing something like this for you, not the other way around." She said quickly. Peggy put a finger on her lips, "Hush. You being here with me in the first place is enough. Let me spoil you. Oh, and cover your eyes when I open your door." Jarvis opened the door on Peggy's side and she hurriedly got out to go open Dottie's. Surprisingly, the blonde was doing as she said, covering her eyes with both hands and letting Peggy help her out. They walked along the planks, Peggy covering Dottie's eyes for her, before she was unsteadily helped onto a shaky surface, keeping one hand over her closed eyes. Peggy led her to a chair and Dottie sat down, pulling her hands away from her eyes but keeping them closed. Peggy sat down opposite her, and said, "Alright you can open them." The first thing her eyes landed on was Peggy's face, lit up by a brilliant white smile and candlelight. The table they were sitting at was dressed with white cloth, fine tableware, candles, and violets. She felt them bobbing gently and looked around, sparkling dark water surrounding them. The boat's engine started, and soon they were sailing away from the harbour into calm, soft water. The whole thing took Dottie's breath away. Peggy began pouring wine, "I know it's a little cliché, but-," Dottie shook her head, her eyes becoming watery, "No, it's lovely, Peggy. Perfect, even."

Peggy smiled and handed her a glass of red, "I'm glad you like it." Dottie took it gratefully and they clinked glasses before their meals came.

Dottie was surprised by the meal put down in front of them both. "You remembered." The blonde marvelled. The meal was slow cooked paprika beef goulash served over pasta. Dottie had first eaten it when she had been courting a target during the war. He was a Hungarian man living in America, who came from old money. He had ways of getting around rationing, so his meals were often full and hearty. She only ate one meal with him before taking him to bed and killing him, but it had been the best thing Dottie had ever eaten, and she remembered telling Peggy about it one night. Not only that, but Peggy remembered that Dottie didn't like having starters. Peggy smiled, "Of course I did. We had a hard time finding a recipe, so it may not be as good as you remember, but I'm rather eager to try it." And Dottie was eager for Peggy to like it as much as she did. They both ate and Dottie let out a noise of appreciation, "This is better than I remember." She said after swallowing a mouthful. Peggy obviously agreed because her eyes were shut, and she was savouring the taste with slow nods.

When they finished their main, there was a break in which they waited for dessert. The chefs downstairs could be heard pottering around in the kitchen, so Peggy and Dottie walked around to the bow. The boat had been anchored whilst they ate, and it still was, but it had been turned so that one side of it faced the city lights, and the other faced a dark horizon lit only by the silver moon. They sat down next to each other on the well-cushioned seat which had been provided, and Dottie leaned on Peggy, staring out at the city.

"Nobody has ever done anything like this for me." Dottie said quietly as Peggy draped an arm around her shoulder. Peggy kissed her blonde curls, "I find that very hard to believe, but I'm honoured to be the first." Dottie looked at Peggy and Peggy watched her lips as she spoke, "No, really." Dottie said, "Thank you." She could see Peggy staring at her mouth still, and her breath hitched slightly.

"Dottie I know you said you wanted to wait..." Peggy began as she leaned in, "But I don't think I can." She said gently, before she kissed the blonde slow and soft on the lips. A lot came rushing back to both women, and it was near impossible to stop. When Peggy did pull away though, Dottie's eyes were still closed. She slowly opened them and whispered, "Peggy, I'm trying so hard." The agent shook her head and placed a comforting hand on Dottie's defined cheek, "So stop trying, my love. The clock won't stop ticking, and you've nothing to wait for. I want this, Dottie, and so do you. Don't you?" Dottie held the hand on her face and leaned into it, before shutting her eyes contentedly and nodding. Peggy smiled, "So let's put it behind us. The best thing we can do is be here with each other. We're better when we aren't fighting or forcing ourselves to be apart from each other." It was Dottie's turn to smile again once she re-opened her sparkling blue eyes, "I don't know about that. I quite enjoy beating you in fights from time to time." Peggy rolled her eyes amusedly, "Oh you know what I meant." Then she frowned, "Darling, you never beat me." Dottie pulled away, faking offence, "Yes I do Peggy Carter!" Peggy smirked, "Putting your hands places you shouldn't during a fight and then bedding me is not considered winning." Dottie kissed her, hard, "Well I wouldn't say that. Sex with you certainly isn't losing." She said in a low voice when they broke away. "And nor is it, you." Peggy replied breathlessly. A bell was rung and Dottie stood up, "Dessert?" She held out her hand and Peggy took it gratefully, standing up with her, "Of course."

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews on Under Carter! It's so pleasing to see people have enjoyed it :)

I hope you're all enjoying this one too x


	7. Dessert

Super short chapter dedicated to the horny and the sexually frustrated, you know who you are.

* * *

The two women couldn't get home and get the clothes off of one another fast enough. What ever had been lost in the crossfire of recent events was quickly found again as they shut their bedroom door to the outside world. All that mattered to them was each other. Kissing, biting, and touching were all complete with sighs and quiet moans.

"I've missed you." Dottie breathed, running her hands down Peggy's hot soft back as Peggy wrapped her lips around her hardened nipple. She ran her tongue over it and Dottie shuddered beneath her. Then she looked up at the blonde, "Do you want to bet that I missed you more?" Peggy's hand ran down past Dottie's abs, and to her inner thigh, where she caressed her. Dottie smiled, "I don't think you did, Pegs." Peggy raised an eyebrow and kept watch on Dottie as her hand found its way to her hot centre, where she continued to rub. Dottie shook her head, pressing her red lips together, "Nope. I'm not seeing it, yet." Peggy laughed, "You won't be seeing anything but that, when I'm through with you, my dear." She increased the pressure, rubbing in circles and watching Dottie's face grow more pleasured, "Is that a threat, Agent Carter?" she sighed. Peggy tilted her head, "It's a promise." She said before moving down. The blonde gasped slightly at the contact and turned her head to the side, gripping the sheets as Peggy worked her. Peggy watched her lover's bare chest rise and fall in response to her moving tongue. She made to lift her head and make a teasing remark, but Dottie looked at her, completely deadpan and shook her head before pushing Peggy's head back down with one hand. Peggy couldn't help but smile; Dottie was now keeping a grip on her dark curls and was rocking her hips slowly in rhythm with her.

"Oh...Peggy, yes." She moaned softly, her grip tightening on Peggy's head. The Englishwoman closed her eyes and hummed in response, before inserting two fingers, causing Dottie to swear in Russian, before biting her bottom lip. It probably shouldn't, but everything Dottie had just done turned Peggy on even more for some reason. As Peggy sped up, Dottie was finding it harder and harder to stay quiet, and oh God, the _look_ Peggy was giving her right now. She felt herself reaching a climax, and her whole body began to tense, her head pushing back into luxury pillows. It was a good thing the walls weren't thin here like they were back in New York, because anyone next door would've easily heard the loud cries Dottie let out as she came.

Peggy licked her fingers with a smile before crawling back up to Dottie and kissing her. Dottie was still catching her breath, so the kiss was short, but when it broke, she looked at Peggy hazily and nodded, "You were right, I think you missed me." Peggy smiled fondly, "I love you, Dorothy Underwood."

Dottie was quick to regain her composure, and when she did, she was on top of Peggy before she could even finish the sentence. Peggy shut her eyes blissfully, letting the fine woman on top of her shower her with kisses. Dottie made sure she spent plenty of time appreciating Peggy and showing her how grateful she was for the night they just had, and she slowly brought her to her own loud finish. It was music to her ears, and she had said that since the very first night they spent together.

She watched the hot mess which was Peggy Carter try to compose herself again, and she felt her mouth stretch into an honest to god smile, "I love you too Peggy Carter." Peggy laughed despite her lack of oxygen, "I would bloody hope so, given that performance."

It wasn't long before they went for a round 2, and then a round 3. Such nights were why both women loved being women, and loved being with each other.

When they both tired out completely, they relaxed in each other's arms, despite the heat of both them and the Californian night. Colour had filled both their cheeks, bright red. It was easy to fall asleep that night, comforted by the presence of one another and a single cool sheet.

Unfortunately, the ease of sleep did not come without a price to Peggy Carter who woke not much longer after, breathing rapidly, heart beating hard against her chest like a kick drum. Dottie was a light sleeper and immediately came to her aid, soothing and shushing Peggy who had begun crying. The blonde had fully expected Peggy to have some sort of night terror. As much as she put it to the back of her mind during the day while she had plenty of distractions, there was no getting away from, or just forgetting what had happened when it came to the night time. She held onto her now calming sweetheart and stroked her soft chestnut hair until her eyes shut and her breathing levelled out again. Dottie sighed softly, settling back down and shutting her own eyes, it would take time.


	8. Dear Friends

Peggy went back to work after another few days. Daniel insisted that she stay home, and rest more, but being stubborn, and being Peggy, she wouldn't have it.

"Dot, will you teach me to shoot?" Angie asked, approaching Dottie by the pool that afternoon. She was sitting on the lounger in a white swimsuit. Dottie lifted her glasses up, her expression serious, "Angie, I strongly advise that you don't. Heroin is-," Angie stopped her before she could go further, "I meant a gun! Will you teach me to shoot with a gun?" Dottie put her glasses back down and nodded, "Oh, yeah, sure. When? Now?" the blonde asked casually. Angie nodded. Dottie finished her lemonade and got up; she had been beginning to freckle anyway.

"Why do you want to learn how to shoot all of a sudden anyway?" Dottie asked, as Angie approached her, having shot the targets they set up. They had been practicing for a couple of hours. Angie had gotten the hang of it easily enough, probably a result of being Italian-American. Dottie was actually surprised she didn't already know how to. Angie shrugged, putting the revolver Dottie had given her down on the outdoor table top, "I guess I've just wanted to learn for a while now. You guys are both like super-spies-," "Former spy." Dottie corrected her. Angie nodded, "Well, right, fine, super and former spies. I dunno', I guess I wanna be able to protect myself too." Dottie studied Angie from where she was sitting, "Do you want to learn to fight too? I could teach you to fight the way I do. You'll need to be disciplined, but it's worth it." Angie looked the blonde up and down, "You? You'll kill me!" Dottie folded her arms and frowned slightly, "Angie, if I wanted you dead, there are a million ways I could have gone about it. You'd already be dead, in short." Angie shook her head quickly, "No thanks. I'd rather live." Dottie sighed, "Come on, I really want to see you be able to fight! I'll go easy on you until you're confident enough for me to challenge you a little more. I promise." Angie pursed her lips, considering it, "Can we tomorrow?" She asked. Dottie nodded, "Tomorrow."

Peggy wasn't too impressed that Dottie was going to start sparring with Angie, but she couldn't exactly stop them. It was a good idea, for Angie's safety. She was just slightly worried that Dottie might forget who she was teaching and injure their friend quite badly. Dottie made a fair point though; she wasn't some wild animal who was incapable of processing her thoughts – at least not anymore. Peggy didn't argue.

* * *

"Okay, what've you got?" Dottie asked the next morning, putting her hands on her hips. The pair had already stretched and talked through a few things, but Angie still looked a little hesitant, "I don't know if this is a good idea Dot..." Dottie watched her and then sighed, "I'll start with a punch. Counter me." Dottie leapt forward and punched Angie in the face, "Angie! I said counter me!" Angie had fallen onto the mat on the floor and was nursing her face, "That was too quick! How was I gonna counter that wise gal? Gosh I thought you said you were gonna go easy on me." Dottie narrowed her eyes, and helped Angie back onto her feet, "That was easy-," she was struck across the face by Angie's fist. She stumbled back slightly, her eyes widening, shaking her head, "Oh, good job." She said, smiling widely. Angie smiled back, proudly, and went for it again, only for Dottie to grab her arm and flip her over her shoulder. Angie lay stunned; the mat below her had softened the blow, but she was still slightly winded. It was Dottie's turn to smile, "We'll work on it."

* * *

"Peggy, are you sure you're ready?" Daniel asked, his face a picture of concern. Peggy resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Yes, I'm sure Daniel, let me see him." Peggy had wanted to see her captor, find out how much and what else he knew. She had spoken to Dottie about it, and Dottie suggested killing him to gain closure. Angie had suggested letting him rot. And Daniel was suggesting she leave it alone. Peggy knew what she wanted, though everyone else's ideas were tempting. Who knows, maybe she would kill him after she picked his brains a little; though Daniel would never forgive her for it. She stepped into the room alone, calm and collected. Vladislav looked up at her and smiled. "You're looking well Agent Carter." His voice cut through her and she repressed a shudder, "You're looking well yourself, Vladislav." She replied, giving away no trace of what she was feeling. Daniel watched from the observation room, making sure things ran smoothly. He studied her for a moment, "Your girlfriend not here to lay those soft hands of hers all over me again?" Peggy smiled bitterly, "I'm surprised you remember, I hear she gave you quite a thrashing." He smirked, "How could I forget? I would be very happy man, if only she were here again instead of you." He falsely pouted. "But no, she waits at home for you to return again." Peggy raised an eyebrow. He continued, "You are lucky woman Agent Carter, I hear Miss Underwood is very good with those hands." Daniel watched with interest, he saw Peggy stiffen slightly.

"Do you have a point?" Peggy asked. He shrugged, "She disgusts me, she fascinates me, and she amazes me...it's such a waste for her to fall in love with you, of all people." Were all Russians prone to falling slightly obsessed with their enemies? Peggy was wary of Daniel in the other room, "I'm afraid I don't follow. Dottie Underwood is not in love with me." She responded, knowing full well Dottie Underwood _was_ in love with her. He laughed, the same horrible laugh Peggy would hear during her drug-induced episodes, "You think you're safe because I am stuck in here. Let's just say we saw your little date on the boat. Kisses like that...well, if it isn't love, I don't know what it is." A switchblade smile remained on his face even as Peggy's hand was wrapped around his throat, "How the hell do you know that? Who do you have watching us?" He raised his eyebrows, "I promised not to tell." Daniel came in, "Peggy, let go of him." She did as she was told, her burning dark eyes never leaving Vladislav's stormy grey.

Outside the room, Peggy rounded on Daniel, "We have to find out who the hell is giving him this information, find out who is following us-,"

"You and Dottie are in love?" Daniel asked, cutting her off. She frowned, "No. Look, I hardly think that it's important right now Daniel. My friends are in danger." He shrugged, "If that's how you're playing it. Look we'll search for any inside jobs and have them dealt with. You have nothing to worry about, your lovers are safe." He said the last part coldly and Peggy shook her head, "Daniel they're just dear friends. I-, we're not like that." He nodded, and began walking away, "Yeah sure, I take my dear friends out on boats and kiss them too. You head home, Carter, go see your wife." He paused and spun around, "You know, I should've known." He looked like he was going to say more, but thought better of it, shook his head and walked off. Peggy placed a hand on her forehead and drew a long ragged breath before exhaling slowly. Great, this is exactly what she had wanted to avoid.

* * *

Peggy had driven home, ignoring most speed limits. When she got there, Angie and Dottie were still putting up a fight with each other out in the back garden. They were still safe. As safe as they could be throwing kicks and punches at each other anyway. Peggy paused for a moment, watching them from the sliding doors in the kitchen. They were both shining with a light film of sweat, blocking and countering. Then Angie managed to flip Dottie over her shoulder after what looked like some instruction from the tall blonde. Agent Carter smiled, and began preparing some ice cold lemonade. She put the full glasses on a tray and took them out, nearly dropping them in the process. Angie and Dottie spotted her and Angie laughed, rushing to help Peggy. "No, no! I have this under control." Peggy insisted, concentrating on not dropping everything before she got to the table. Dottie strolled over, mopping her forehead with a towel before throwing it over her shoulder. Angie took one of the drinks, and said "Thanks Peg!" and sat down in one of the loungers in the shade to take a well-earned break. Dottie pecked Peggy quickly on the lips before taking a glass of her own, "You're home early, it's only just after lunch." Dottie remarked before taking a long drink. Peggy watched her, enthralled for a few moments before nodding, "Oh, um, yes. Well, it's after two, darling, but still, I'm early." Peggy said after checking her watch. Dottie nodded, looking at it when Peggy did, "So it is. What's up?" Peggy shook her head and unbuttoned the top button of her shirt dress, freeing her neck from a restricting collar, before sitting down.

"I interviewed Vladislav today." She said, rolling her shoulders. Dottie sat down beside her and put her drink down to massage Peggy's shoulders. "Ah, thank you, love." Peggy sighed; relaxing into Dottie's kneading fingers. "I take it things didn't go too well." Dottie commented knowingly. "No, not quite. He mentioned our trip on the boat the other night. He still has someone watching us, Dottie. I think it might be someone in the SSR, nobody else has access to him at this time. And to top it all off, he seldom spared much detail about our kissing, with Daniel watching in the other room." Dottie stopped working her hands on Peggy's muscles, "What did he say?" Sure they might be killed, but if Peggy lost her job because Daniel didn't like the fact that she were in love with a woman, that would be bad too. Dottie knew how important Peggy's job was to her. She knew how that felt. "He just seemed pretty angry, he sent me home, and of course, I was trying to focus on finding out who the hell is supplying Vladislav with this information. If they're getting such easy access to him-," Peggy said. "They'll be able to extract him just as easily, and he'll be free again." Dottie finished, her hands falling from Peggy's shoulders. Peggy turned around to face her and took Dottie's hands into hers, "So it would seem. Just try not to worry, we'll get him. And I promise that we won't let him live this time, alright?" Dottie nodded and Peggy leaned forward and kissed her. "Can't we kill Daniel too? C'mon, it'll be quick." Dottie asked when the kiss broke. Peggy shook her head, "No darling, we cannot kill Daniel, however quick it may be." Then Peggy laughed at the disappointment on Dottie's face, "Just drink your lemonade and think nice thoughts." She said, kissing the blonde on the cheek. Dottie began drinking her lemonade obediently and hummed unenthusiastically in response.


	9. Bloody Mess

Peggy entered Daniel Sousa's office the following morning. He looked him from his desk, looking, as usual, slightly sorry for himself.

"Do we have any update on our leak?" Peggy asked, getting straight to the point. He remained seated, as Peggy stood at the other side of his desk, slightly impatiently, waiting for an answer. Daniel finally shook his head, "No." Peggy rolled her eyes; she didn't bother to refrain from it this time. Then she looked at him properly, "In the future, chief, I suggest you don't send me home for something as menial as...rumour. Certainly not when lives are in danger." The man before her sighed, "Sure, rumour." He stood up, and Peggy frowned, "Daniel have you looked into this at all, or have you been sitting there brooding about something you have no clue about all night?"

He narrowed his eyes for a moment, "I know what a queer is, Peggy. I have a clue. And I know what the laws surrounding it are." Peggy wanted to pull her hair out and scream at him, "Oh, will you just forget about that for one _fucking_ minute?! It isn't important!" She snarled. "You do realise that every moment you waste going on about that, there is a moment longer for Vladislav to try and make his escape with the help of his little SSR informant!" Daniel looked slightly taken aback, it wasn't often Peggy swore, and it wasn't often she spoke to him in the tone she just had. Then he looked confused and Peggy rolled her eyes again. "Yes, Daniel. Vladislav having someone here means he is probably planning to use them to get out without arousing suspicion." His eyes widened for a moment, "Thomas took him out, said he was taking him for an examination in one of the labs." Both Sousa and Carter immediately headed to the secured labs. They used the more secured rooms for physical and psychological examinations on prisoners. All were completely empty and Peggy nearly slapped Daniel. "Thomas who?" she growled. "Thomas Rodrigues. He was new here. He came highly recommended." He replied, feeling stupid beyond belief, as well as guilty, "Peggy I'm so sorry." She left him standing there as she hurried away, and said, "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn."

* * *

"You know, you're good at this Angie. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've done this before." Dottie remarked as Angie helped her off the floor. Angie shrugged it off with a small smile, "You're a good teacher. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've done this before too." Dottie shook her head, "No, actually. I've kept my cards pretty close to my chest, until now. I never really had a chance, or even anyone to teach." Angie fluttered her eyelashes in jest, "Oh, Dottie, you sure know how to make a girl feel special, huh?" The taller of the two smirked, "Peggy Carter would know-," Angie held up her hands to get Dottie to stop speaking, "Alright! Thank you! You don't gotta go on. Trust me, I know. I have to cover my ears when I pass your door, in case I hear things I don't wanna hear again. You're louder than you think." It took a moment, but Angie started laughing when Dorothy Underwood actually blushed, "Angie!" she exclaimed, "I-, t-this is too-, I'm going inside to get some water." Dottie stammered. Angie sat down, still laughing, "Get me some too, Dot!" Dottie looked back at her, "Fat chance, Martini." Angie shook her head, "Martinelli! My name is Martinelli! Look it up, Underwood, it's in my yearbook and everythin'." Then she whispered to herself, "Martini? Really?"

Dottie chuckled as she poured them glasses of water; she just liked to tease Angie by pretending to not remember her ridiculous Italian surname.

* * *

Peggy found Thomas Rodrigues trying to catch a bus out of California. She had somebody lure him out the back of the bus station, before she slammed his back into the brick wall, forearm to his throat. "You're going to tell me where Vladislav has gone, and I might consider letting you live." She said, her eyes searching his, her tone threatening. Thomas was a skittish man and he didn't take long to crack under Peggy's hard gaze. "Y-you must be Peggy. He had me follow you around; h-he knows my sister! I had no choice! Please, let me go, he just gave me her location. I have to g-get her! She's been stuck there for months because of him!" He spluttered, beginning to cry. Peggy softened slightly; he didn't appear to be lying. She held him there nevertheless, "I'll let you go, after you tell me what his plan is." She said firmly. He nodded quickly, eager to cooperate, "He s-said he was going to pay a visit. T-to say hi to an old friend, he said something about soft hands. That's all I know, I swear." Peggy pulled back like he had burned her, her eyes wide, "Oh my god."

For the second time in just under forty-eight hours, Peggy rushed home like her life depended on it. In a way it did, her friend and her lover were her life. She wasn't armed, she had no plan, God, and she didn't even care. She pulled onto the driveway carelessly and jumped out of the car, running to the front door of the home she shared with her family. She burst in, "Dottie? Angie?" she called, concern etching into her voice. She walked through to the lounge, her brown eyes darkening. Vladislav held Dottie against him, a gun pressed firmly to her back. Both her wrists were held in one large hand, and he was running his lips up her long neck. The blonde repressed a shudder of disgust, and she looked over at Peggy, who was glowering. Dottie felt him smile against her skin; he must have spotted Peggy too.

"Your problem is with me, not with her. Let her go." Peggy demanded. One of the Russian's men appeared behind Peggy and cocked their gun. Vladislav pulled away from Dottie's neck, reluctantly, to get a better look at the agent. He shook his head, "No, my problem is with this woman. She keeps rejecting my advances! Can you believe?" Both Dottie and Peggy groaned inwardly, "It's shocking, truly." Peggy said, sarcasm dripping off of every word she spoke.

* * *

Angie had taken her break in the shade. Where the heck was Dottie with that water? She got up from the lounger facing the pool and spun around to face the house. Before her stood a tall man with greying hair, Angie frowned, "I suppose you don't have water." He didn't say a word, and attempted to punch her. She caught his hand and twisted his arm to a painful angle, just as Dottie had taught her. He let out an exclamation of pain and bent down, enough for Angie to bring her knee to his face. She heard a crack and pushed him over, blood streaming from his nose. Angie tutted, "Is that it?" He clambered back onto his feet, a newfound determination in his hazel eyes. He had clearly underestimated Angie earlier.

* * *

Vladislav shrugged, leaning in towards Dottie's ear, "You'd think it was the least she could do, after killing my leader." He bit at the lobe and Dottie forced herself not to yank away, he had a gun to her back, "I think you owe me this much, precious..." he whispered to her, releasing the gun hand from her back, and moving it to her front, keeping the weapon locked firmly between his fingers and palm. There, he ran his hand up her body, slowly, intimately. From outside, they heard a gunshot, and this spurred the two women into action. Dottie growled and spun around, elbowing him in the jaw as hard as she could. She had wanted to take a chance as soon as the gun was removed from her back. Peggy did something similar, crouching, spinning, and using one leg to swipe the man's behind her. He fell to the floor and Peggy tackled him, knocking him out cold after a few punches. Dottie she almost wished she hadn't taken the chance when Vladislav collected himself and aimed his gun at her. It had been a stupid move on her behalf really, one of impulse which would clearly come with dire consequence. Peggy looked over at him and her eyes widened. He shot Dottie twice, before he himself was shot three times in the chest. The whole scene seemed to happen too quickly and yet as though time had been slowed. Dottie was sent backwards to the floor, blue eyes wide, clutching at her rapidly bloodying stomach and abdomen area – pain searing through her entire body. It wasn't the first time she had been shot, but one never quite got used to lead piercing into the flesh. A bullet was a bullet.

Angie dropped the gun she had just used against Vladislav, she was shaking. Dottie had just been shot. She should have gotten there quicker. Peggy was calling Dottie's name, trying to keep her awake, keeping her hands pressed against the gunshot wounds. She heard her name being called all of a sudden, "Angie! I need a knife!" Angie shook herself out of her trauma and ran next door to collect a knife; she brought it back to Peggy who began cutting away at the fabric of Dottie's t-shirt to expose the wounds. Dottie's face had grown slightly pale and she looked like she was zoning out. Peggy asked Angie to collect more things, as she tried to keep Dottie awake and keep the bleeding under control. "Dottie, darling, listen to me, can you hear me? Stay awake, come on." Peggy seemed to be keeping a relatively cool head, but she couldn't help the few tears that began forming. Dottie was watching her, but she couldn't respond or offer her comfort. She wanted to, but she was just so tired. Her head lolled to the side a little and she felt herself growing dizzy, all she could manage was breathing Peggy's name in a whisper. Peggy smiled, nodding, "Yes, okay, okay, stay awake, love. When we fix you up, I assure you that I will allow you to kill Daniel Sousa – you just have to stay awake, alright?" Angie came back with supplies and Peggy began tending to Dottie, who was slowly shutting her eyes. Angie knelt at her other side, "Dot, wake up," She warned, "don't make me flip you over my shoulder again, you know I can." Dottie didn't respond, nor did she open her eyes. "Hey, Dottie!" Peggy said, her voice growing strained as she covered the bleeding with linen and kept adding to it when any blood soaked through. Dottie's face was even whiter than earlier and Peggy suddenly became frantic, "Don't you even dare! Not now. I couldn't get rid of you when I wanted to! Remember? We fought and fought, before I threw you out of that damn window and onto that damn aeroplane wing, and you still came back without a scratch! You came back and you've made my life a bloody mess, a happy bloody mess." She looked down at her bloodstained hands and laughed a little, hot tears spilling from her eyes, "Do you get it?" she asked, "Bloody mess." Peggy Carter whispered weakly, her voice cracking.


	10. Dorothy Underwood

Hello, sorry for putting you all into panic mode. Enjoy!

x

* * *

Breakfast at the Griffith was something new to Dottie Underwood. She used to have communal meals back at the Red Room Academy in Russia, but they weren't supposed to talk there. Here all the girls gossiped and discussed the day ahead, some sneaking bread rolls into their purses as if the landlady Miriam Fry hadn't noticed. It was her first breakfast here, and honestly it was a little overwhelming. She just wanted to focus on her target, study her and her mannerisms, find out her favourite foods, favourite conversation topics. It was hard when the girl next to you wanted to discuss work at the L&L Automat. Dottie turned her attention away from the brunette mystery, and to the woman talking to her. Angie Martinelli. She faked interest, nodding enthusiastically, smiling, and giving responses which didn't sound too empty. Befriending Angie might come in handy later on. She had seen her come out of Peggy Carter's room the night Miriam showed her around, last night. Only, Angie didn't seem entirely happy with Peggy. Dottie decided to use that to quickly get in and make Angie feel like Dottie was worth having around – and it had worked, remarkably well. Angie had already invited Dottie to her room later for schnapps, Dottie smiled, "Oh gosh, Ange, you don't have to do that!" Using a nickname, Dottie would make Angie feel like she was open and warm. Angie smiled back, "Oh don't worry about it, Iowa. C'mon, I'd be happy to have you 'round!" Dottie battered her eyelashes slightly and turned away, as though she were considering it, "Ah heck, alright! What else am I gonna do for fun, huh?" Then she looked back at Angie, "I don't think I've ever heard anyone call me Iowa before." Angie shrugged, "It's just somethin' I do, and I kinda have a little habit of callin' people by where they come from. I'll stop if you don't like it though." She looked slightly concerned. Dottie waved her hand, "Don't even worry about it! I like it." She smiled widely again, a mark of her new persona. The innocent, wide eyed, bright smiling Dorothy Underwood.

* * *

Dottie joined Angie later that night for schnapps. Something Peggy never did. Angie appreciated Dottie's company, she was a little cuckoo sometimes, and she was outrageously flirtatious, but Angie appreciated it. Dottie smiled, watching Angie fall drunk, talking about work, ranting about her not very good friend Peggy Carter, Dottie's target. Her blue eyes roamed Angie's body freely, when she looked back up, it was to see Angie watching her, blueish-green eyes large. She looked like a deer in the headlights. Dottie had been flirting with her all night, and now she had just caught her looking her up and down like she was going to undress her any second. She watched Angie swallow hard and leaned in a little. The closer she could get, the more she could find out about Peggy Carter, the more Angie would tell her. Angie was still staring at her, still unsure of what Dottie was thinking, what Dottie was planning.

Then she kissed the waitress. Dottie didn't know why, but it didn't feel right. Nothing about what she was doing felt right. She pushed it to the back of her mind and focused on the task at hand. For a moment, Angie kissed her back, even deepening it. When they broke, Dottie found herself staring into a pair of brown eyes. Definitely not Angie's.

Peggy Carter. Peggy pushed her back, so that Dottie was on the floor, and she was on top. Dottie couldn't understand what was happening, and Peggy pinned down her wrists on the floor above her head and leaned forward so that her lips were nearly touching Dottie's. "What do you think you're doing?" Peggy whispered, smiling. Dottie struggled underneath her, "I'm having some fun, getting information." She confessed playfully, when it became apparent Peggy wasn't letting her go, "You here to join in Pegs?" she asked, flirtatiously as ever. Peggy raised an eyebrow, "Information? From her? This isn't how it went Dottie. You didn't sleep with Angie to get to me. This is all wrong." Dottie frowned, "What are you _talking_ about? I never got to you before now." Peggy pressed her lips against Dottie's, who tensed completely. Peggy pulled away and watched her, "Do you remember now?" Dottie shook her head, more confused than earlier. Why was her enemy kissing _her_? Peggy was beautiful, and it certainly wasn't unpleasant, but it set her on edge. Her target suddenly got up and dragged Dottie up with her, turning away once Dottie stood up.

Dottie smirked and launched herself at Peggy to attack. Her move was instantly countered by all too familiar hands. Her own hands. Dottie took a step back, she was looking at herself, with dark brown hair, "You're too easy." She teased blonde Dottie, who began shaking her head, stepping further back. Dark haired Dottie followed her until she lost the ground and fell down.

* * *

Suddenly, Dottie was sitting safely in an interrogation room and in walked Peggy Carter again. "Love the hair." Peggy commented. Dottie frowned, pulling her hair into view. It was dark brown. "What is happening?" Dottie asked, beginning to struggle to stay cool. Peggy shrugged, "You forgot." Dottie gritted her teeth, "Forgot what? I have a mission to complete. I have you to kill. There is nothing to remember or to forget." Peggy shook her head sadly, "Oh darling, we've lost you. We've lost you. I loved you and I got you killed. I seem to have a habit of that, silly me." Dottie's eyebrows creased, "You...what?" Peggy looked up at the ceiling as if sending some kind of prayer, "Dottie, I miss you. Come back to me, please." Dottie yanked furiously at the chains keeping her to the table, she had to get out of here. It was crazy here. Peggy looked at her, "There's no use. You'll only tire yourself out." The agent shook her head sadly again before leaving. "Peggy, I don't care!" Dottie shouted, "Just let me out! I don't know what you're talking about, just let me kill you and let's be done with it." She pulled hard against the chains one more time and actually managed to break them. She stared in amazement for a moment before getting up and running out after Peggy.

Peggy seemed to keep looking behind her, grinning at Dottie, like it was a game. No matter how fast Dottie ran, she couldn't catch up either. This hallway was endless and was a straining clinical white, which only got brighter as she ran. Suddenly, Peggy stopped, and Dottie stopped a few feet away. Peggy was looking at someone or something behind Dottie, so she turned around. There stood another tall woman, her cheekbones were defined like Dottie's, her hair was a light brown, and her eyes, the same shade of blue as Dottie's.

The blonde felt her stomach drop, "Mother?" She didn't remember much of her mother, Elizaveta; she died when Dottie was fairly young, leaving her an orphan at the government's disposal, what with her father god knows where. But she had never forgotten her either. Her mother approached her slowly, smiling the way Dottie did, and she slapped her across the face before speaking to her in Russian, " _You foolish girl. Disgusting, foolish girl._ " Dottie held one hand to her face, and looked back at Elizaveta, " _Are you going to do this again?_ " Dottie asked her. She simply shook her head,

" _I was so proud of you, for being so strong when others couldn't. You served your country so well. And now look at you. You let yourself stray from your mission, you let yourself get shot, and you even managed to fall in love with a_ _ **woman**_ _, of all people. You're disgusting._ " Dottie slapped her back across the face, though she still appeared to be cool,

" _I am not in love with anyone, let alone a woman, and I have not forgotten my mission_. _Don't you dare lecture me on being the one who strayed, the one who was weak, the one who was disgusting. You're the one who left so that you could cry into a bottle every night. I'm the one who cleaned up after you, every time. I begged you to stop, and you didn't. See what happened._ "

Elizaveta looked stunned for a moment, before she straightened up and smiled,

" _Look at you, finally raising your back hand at me. You've changed._ " Dottie didn't smile back, " _You haven't._ " Her mother laughed, " _As disgusted as I am, I've missed you. I want you to know as well, that this wasn't the life I had in mind for you, but you lived it well, even if hundreds had to die by your hand._ " The blonde scowled for a moment, taking in her words,

" _Oh please, are you trying to make me feel guilty? Don't bother, I had jobs to do, and I did them. Simple as that._ _Why are you telling me this? Why are you even here?_ " Dottie demanded to know. Elizaveta studied Dottie with the same curiosity Dottie studied others with, before she tilted her head. She then looked at her as if the answer was obvious. Dottie held her breath, " _Because you're dead._ " Her mother finally answered, before disappearing. Dottie felt sick, her body felt suddenly numb. How? When? Had she died in the war? She turned around to face Peggy, her complexion pale.

"So what the hell are you doing here, if I'm dead?" Dottie asked. Then she laughed, "Hell...ain't that a kick in the head?" Peggy watched the woman joke with herself for a moment, "I'm always going to be here, darling." She replied once Dottie had finished. Then she walked off into a room.

* * *

Dottie followed Peggy into a pitch black room, "Peggy?" She called, walking further and further into it. There was no response, only a humming sound. All of a sudden she was greeted by a large screen, full colour, full sound, and it was a first person view, showing her Peggy Carter. Dottie narrowed her eyes, walking closer towards it. Peggy was declaring her love to her as they danced in what looked like a lounge to slow jazz. Dottie's eyes widened, visions, memories, smells, sounds, tastes and touches all came back to her at once. This was a memory. She had gotten lost in what she used to be, the guilt she had felt, she had been trying to find a new way to complete the objective she previously did not, forgetting that she left it behind for a reason. She left it behind for the love of this woman, and for the new life she was going to live with her.

Dottie found herself smiling, a genuine smile, and she recited the words she heard herself saying to Peggy on the screen. Peggy replied, smiling back at her. This was why seducing Angie had felt so wrong, this was why Peggy had kissed her, in an effort to remind her that Dottie was in love with Peggy.

Dottie suddenly felt her heart ache to see her love again. For some reason, that ache seemed to echo through her abdomen and her stomach. She looked down. Two clean holes were pierced into her body, though not all the way through. They were bullet holes, Dottie recognised, and they were the reason for the pain, and the reason she was here. She remembered the Russian conspiracist Vladislav shooting her. She remembered watching Peggy cry for her to stay awake. She remembered hearing Angie tell her to stay awake too. She remembered that she didn't.

Dottie had failed again, and this time she wasn't sure if she could make up for it.

* * *

Hi thank you for the reviews!

Sorry for putting you into panic mode **again**. I'm not nice, I know :(

Forgiveness will find a way, I'm sure!


	11. Rising In The East

*Just to clear up any confusion - Dottie and Angie are _not_ a thing (not in this fic). The last chapter was simply another scenario or another way Dottie could have gone about getting information on Peggy to eventually kill her - it wasn't a memory, and it wasn't any hidden desire. Just plain old school Dottie using sexuality and trying to have a little fun while she went about her business.*

Enjoy x

* * *

Peggy stared at Dottie who lay motionless in a private hospital bed the next morning. Edwin Jarvis had visited to find Dottie bleeding out in Peggy's arms as she and Angie kept trying to contain the bleeding. He had insisted on bringing her to this small hospital house, so here she was. She had been pronounced dead, before they got a faint pulse. Peggy had nearly collapsed with a mixture of sadness and then relief. It was lucky they got Dottie here when they had, minutes later and she really would have been dead.

The bullets had been removed, the wounds had been cleaned, stitched, and Dottie was bandaged up. She was alive for now, but she was still at risk of infection. Nurses came in to check her breathing and her heart rate, as well as updating her fluids if need be. Angie came in with a bouquet of flowers. Peggy felt a pang of sadness, the only flowers Dottie had received were from she and Angie; they were literally her only two friends in the whole world. Angie brought in sun flowers, and Peggy had brought in roses. Peggy began to wonder if Dottie had ever had people who truly loved her sit by her bedside waiting for her to wake up before. She almost cried when she thought about how during the war, there would have been nobody to alert of Dottie's death, had she died. Nobody would have cared and nobody would have mourned for her. How times change. She reached over and touched her peaceful sleeping face; it was free of makeup, pale in the white sunshine streaming through the window and warm to the touch. The natural highlights in her hair shone a light blonde; and Peggy thought she was beautiful, angelic, even like this. Had her blue eyes been open, Peggy was sure she would have seen the sky glowing through them. Angie gave Peggy a sad smile after putting the flowers into a vase of water.

"Angie, I haven't had a chance to thank you yet." Peggy began, looking up from Dottie to Angie. The actress shook her head, "There's nothin' to thank me for English. Both of you would've done the same for me. I'm just glad Dot taught me how to shoot a gun and throw a punch when she did." Peggy nodded, "Still, thank you." They weren't asked to leave due to Dottie's absence of any records containing her blood family, and the absence of a husband or children. So they stayed for as long as Jarvis would let them.

* * *

He took them back to the residence he and his wife were living in.

He let them in and then said, "Oh did I mention my wife is pregnant?" Both Angie and Peggy's eyes widened at him, and then at Ana Jarvis as she walked over, clearly showing. "O-oh my god, congratulations!" Peggy gasped as Ana hugged her. Edwin couldn't seem to stop smiling at the sight. Ana and Angie were introduced and Angie gave her congratulations too.

"I thought the doctors said-?" Peggy asked Ana and Edwin who were sitting on the sofa opposite. They were all sipping tea. Edwin smiled, "Well, Miss Carter, the doctors were wrong." Peggy smiled fully, "I'm so happy for you both, truly." Ana Jarvis had been shot last year and the doctors said that she might not be able to have children due to complications. However, they were all relieved to find out that the medical experts were wrong. Angie looked at Ana's belly, "So how far along are you?" Angie asked. Ana took a second to think about it, "Five months, last week." She replied, following Angie's line of sight down to her belly. "Mister Jarvis, you failed to mention this for _five_ months?" Peggy asked, shocked. Ana laughed, "He has been here fussing over me the whole time Miss Carter." She replied. Edwin nodded, "Yes, besides, I thought you were rather busy. I came over to tell you, but found instead the tragedy of Miss Underwood." Peggy shook her head in disbelief, "Goodness, not busy enough to miss out on news like this!" She felt her heartstrings tug at the mention of her near-dead lover. Then her expression softened, "So, what are you guessing, a boy or a girl?" Ana shook her head, "I have a feeling she's a strong little girl, like yourself." Edwin Jarvis nodded, "Ana has suggested we name her after you, if she is indeed a strong little girl." Angie looked at Peggy, whose face lit up the whole room. Peggy felt her eyes prickle with tears, "Oh you mustn't-, really?" Ana nodded, a smile never leaving her face, "I insist, Miss Carter." Peggy was visibly flattered and very nearly began crying, "You're both darlings. Thank you." Angie and Peggy spent a little while longer there, eating scones which Edwin had baked earlier that day and drinking the tea he had made, and catching up.

* * *

They soon made their way home. Walking through the front door made Peggy shiver slightly, "I feel terrible." She commented as they walked in. The blood had since been cleaned off of the floors, and Vladislav's dead body removed, along with his companions. Angie sort of understood why, but she asked anyway. Peggy sat down in the lounge, and Angie sat beside her, "Because we've had such a nice night, and Dottie is in that hospital alone." The brunette stated. Angie pursed her lips, nodding, "I figured that was why. Don't worry about it too much, English. I think we both needed a little distraction and rest. We'll go back in the morning and visit her then; it ain't like she's goin' anywhere." Peggy nodded, leaning on Angie's shoulder and shutting her eyes, "You're right." She replied. Angie let Peggy rest there before she heard Peggy's breathing level out. She looked down, her eyes were still shut, and Peggy had fallen asleep. Angie tutted fondly and moved away, gently laying Peggy down on the couch. Once she did that, she walked to one of the bedrooms to retrieve a blanket before coming back and pulling it over the agent. Angie smiled, satisfied and headed into the kitchen to listen to some late night radio.

* * *

Peggy woke up a couple of hours later and trudged to her room. It had been a long couple of days. She was immensely grateful for everyone's support, Angie's certainly. She knew the younger woman had been hurting too and oh that little actress, if it hadn't been for the small signs, Peggy wouldn't have even known.

Once she was undressed, cleaned, and set her hair in pins, Peggy crawled into bed. She shut her eyes and opened them again. She smiled, Dottie Underwood lay beside her. "Where have you been, Pegs?" Dottie asked, almost playfully. Peggy shuffled closer and buried her head into the crook of Dottie's long neck, wrapping her arms around her tight and pressing their bodies together. She felt Dottie slide her arms around her, and Peggy felt better instantly, "Don't do that ever again. Don't you leave me like that Dorothy." She said firmly. Then she felt Dottie's chest move as the blonde laughed, "Dorothy? Are we doing full names, Margaret? Gosh you don't have to be so serious Peg, I'm here. As certain as the sun rising in the east." Peggy squeezed her eyes shut, holding Dottie tighter, "You had better be."

To her dismay, Dottie wasn't, and Peggy woke up in the morning, still on the sofa she had fallen asleep on. She tried desperately to clutch onto Dottie, to keep her there, but the space in her arms slowly emptied as she awoke. Her heart sank, loneliness tugged at her core, and she burst into quiet tears.

She and Angie visited every day for another painful week. It was tiring for Peggy, who despite the reassurance of the nurses, Angie, and everyone else, was still worried that Dottie might suddenly die once and for all. It was silly really, Dottie was in good hands, and Peggy knew that. But there was always that level of irrationality in the back of her mind, causing her to feel insecure. Sometimes even Angie faltered in her good spirits too, but she was quick to correct that. Peggy admired her.

* * *

One morning Peggy and Angie headed to the hospital. They saw Daniel Sousa exiting it, putting on a pair of sunglasses. Peggy frowned and approached him, "Daniel?" He looked slightly embarrassed, "Peggy." He said with a nod. She gave him a questioning glance, "What brings you here?" He looked away and shuffled on his crutch, "Well, I felt bad. So I brought Dottie some flowers. I'm... trying to say I'm sorry." Peggy smiled slightly, "Well it's a nice thought, thank you, Daniel. I don't quite forgive you yet though." Daniel nodded, "Yeah, that's alright, I don't expect you to. Dottie doesn't yet, she said something along the lines of 'If I could move, I would throw you out of that damn window, Sousa.' I took the hint and left." He looked over his shoulder at her window before looking back at Peggy, slightly amused. Peggy's jaw dropped, "She's awake?" He nodded, "Oh yeah, wide." Peggy grabbed Angie's wrist and they ran inside, up the stairs and to Dottie's room. They opened the door and hurried in, both smiling.

Dorothy Underwood was sitting up in her bed, reading the newspaper, as though she had never been gone. She looked up and grinned, "Why hello you two. Did you miss me? I see I've been gone just over a week." she closed the newspaper and both women ran over and hugged her tight. Dottie winced a little, her wounds were still tender, "I take that as a yes." She laughed lightly, hugging them back. When they pulled back and she looked at Angie and her cheeks blossomed faintly; it would take a little while for her to get that dream of kissing her out of her head.

"It's good to see you again, Dot." Angie said, as Peggy sat down in the seat beside Dottie's bed. Dottie smiled, "You too, Martini." Angie gave her a playful glare and shook her head, "Do you want something to drink?" Dottie nodded, "Yes please, just a glass of water." Angie bounced out of the room. Peggy was watching Dottie intensely, "You haven't said a word." Dottie commented, "Are you alright?" she asked. Peggy nodded, a smile forming on her face, "I'm better now you're awake." She leaned in and kissed Dottie on the lips. Dottie shut her eyes and kissed her back. When the kiss broke, Dottie licked her lips, "What a nice surprise." she said with a large white smile. Peggy gently pushed a lock of Dottie's hair behind her ear, smiling back. Neither had to say what they were thinking. The loving gaze said enough. Then Peggy leaned back into her seat and Angie returned with a glass of water. "So I saw Daniel came to visit." Peggy commented, amused. Dottie rolled her eyes, "Yes. He brought the carnations." Angie handed her the glass, "Thank you." She began drinking, gingerly, aware of the pain coming from her stomach whenever it clenched. Then she frowned, putting the glass down on the bedside table, "So did I miss much?" Dottie asked.

"Well," Angie and Peggy glanced at each other, "Mrs. Jarvis is pregnant." Angie told her. Dottie's jaw dropped slightly, "Really?" Her blue eyes were wide, and for a moment she looked like the Dottie Underwood both women had met back at The Griffith. Naïve and innocent looking. Peggy and Angie nodded in unison. Nobody she knew ever got pregnant. Dottie smiled to herself, and she wasn't particularly fond of children, but it was nice, she knew how much it meant to Ana and Edwin. Personally, the closest she had ever gotten to parenthood was when she pushed her canister of deadly gas disguised as a baby girl in a stroller into the cinema before poisoning everyone in the room. She felt a slight sense of dread remembering the ordeal. Her thoughts were interrupted by Angie talking to her, she shook her head, "Sorry, what? I was miles away." Dottie said, blinking. Peggy rolled her eyes at Angie, "Ignore her, Dottie." Angie burst out laughing, "No c'mon, I was just kidding, English." Dottie frowned with a smile, "What did she say?" Peggy shook her head, "Nothing."

Dottie wasn't going to be discharged for another night.

* * *

"Peg, it's late, go home, you have a very nice queen sized bed waiting for you." Dottie said gently, holding Peggy's hand. Angie had already left; she had an audition in the morning. "It isn't quite the same without you in it, darling." Peggy replied, staring at Dottie's hand in hers.

"What did Angie say, earlier?" Dottie asked. Peggy looked at her and appeared a little embarrassed, "Oh, she was joking. She asked when we would be having children." Dottie felt a pang of sadness, she had never thought about Peggy perhaps wanting to start a family. If she did, Dottie couldn't even give her that, not properly. Peggy caught the look on Dottie's face and immediately reassured her, "I don't have any plans, Dottie. Don't worry. U-unless you're upset because-?" Dottie shook her head, "I'm not. Do you want that? And don't say no just because we can't." Peggy paused for a moment, "I hadn't really... I hadn't really thought about it. Not properly. My line of work doesn't leave much room to think about children, in between the gunfights and espionage. No, I don't think so. Do you?" Dottie shrugged, "No, I mean, it doesn't really matter. Even if I did, we couldn't." Peggy looked relieved, "So that's that. Nothing to worry about." Dottie studied her, "But what if you change your mind? What if you do someday?" annoyingly, she sounded as insecure as she felt. Peggy smiled gently, "My clock is already ticking, I don't think I'm going to change my mind anytime soon." Dottie looked unconvinced.

A nurse came in and the two quickly separated their hands. She smiled at Dottie, "You're still awake. I thought you'd be asleep by now!" Dottie shook her head, and the nurse raised her eyebrows slightly, "Maybe you should. I don't want you feeling tired when we discharge you tomorrow." Then she looked at Peggy, "Why don't you come back in the morning? Miss Underwood will still be here when you get back, I promise." Her voice was comforting, but Peggy hadn't seen her here before. She noted Peggy's suspicious gaze, "I work nights." She told her. Peggy nodded, "Oh. Sorry, I'm just a little on edge with people after what happened to my friend here." The nurse smiled kindly, "I understand." Peggy stood up and looked at Dottie, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning, Dottie." They shared a quick hug. "I love you, Peg." Dottie called as Peggy exited the room. Peggy smiled, "I love you too, Dottie."

Dottie looked at the nurse and said cheerily, "Just gals being pals, huh?" The nurse nodded, "Oh, I do the same thing with my girl friends."

Dottie doubted that.


	12. Seven And Sixteen

Dottie was driving far away from the city of LA in the dead of night, with Peggy in the passenger seat. They weren't talking but it was comfortable. "Make a left here." Peggy said suddenly. Dottie frowned but did as she said, taking a left. "Okay stop." Dottie came to a stop, pulling over. She looked at Peggy, "What is it?" Peggy was studying her, "I want to marry you." Dottie blinked and her heart began to race, "What? Peg, we can't."

Peggy shrugged, "We can do it privately. It won't be legal, and it'll be very small, but-," Dottie stopped her, "Wait, slow down, what brought this on?" she asked. Peggy's brow tensed, "Don't you want to?" Dottie took a moment to respond, she hadn't really thought it possible for her to marry anyone, let alone someone she truly loved, but even that wouldn't happen. Not officially, simply because they were both women. Peggy took her silence as a no and looked away quickly, her voice was hurt, "R-right, I'm sorry I asked. Just forget about it." Dottie felt awful, she grabbed Peggy's hands and held onto them tightly, "No, Peggy, it's not that I don't want to. I just-, I didn't know you wanted that. I'm a little surprised is all." Peggy looked at her again, meeting eyes with her, "Of course I do. I'm in love with you. There is nobody else in this world I'd rather share something like this with." Then she paused, "You still haven't said yes." Dottie felt her throat go dry and Peggy frowned, before slapping her.

* * *

Dottie awoke with a start. She had been slapped awake by the nurse from earlier. Immense pressure was pushed down on her throat and Dottie grasped at the hand upon it. She showed no signs of letting go, so Dottie punched her in the face as hard as she could, sending the nurse to the floor. The blonde rolled off of the bed, her legs giving way slightly once her feet hit the ground and she tried to stand. Her body felt weak, and her injuries painful. This would not be easy.

"Who are you?" Dottie asked, her neck throbbing. The nurse stood up, wiping blood from her mouth, "I'm hurt, Seven, or Dottie should I say? You really don't remember me?" Dottie narrowed her eyes, and realisation dawned on her. This was one of the girls from the red room academy. They were given numbers for names, and Dottie was Seven. This was Sixteen, she remembered. For a wild moment, she wondered if this was why she had seen her mother – as if to let her know that her past was going to find her again. She mentally shook away the idea though. Her mother would not be so considerate as to offer her any kind of warning. "What brings you, sixteen?" she asked, ignoring the stabbing pains in her abdomen and stomach. Sixteen rolled her shoulders, "I'm known as Maria these days." Dottie nodded, "Maria it is." They began circling each other, "So what brings you, Maria?" Dottie asked. Maria smirked, "There's quite a bounty on your head, Dottie." The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really? Want to tell me how that bounty came about?" Maria didn't answer and instead went to attack Dottie again. Dottie's reactions were not as quick as usual, due to her injuries, but she somehow managed to counter her, throwing her into the wall. Maria spun around, her back to the wall, facing Dottie again, a forest fire in her green eyes. She was still smiling, "You know fine well how that bounty came about." Her leg rose quicker than Dottie could avoid it and her heel caught Dottie in the jaw, sending her down. Dottie groaned as Maria stood above her, a switchblade in her hand, it was an all too familiar scene, "Vladislav was generous with his information." She said. Dottie kicked Maria's legs from under her, so that Maria fell to the floor. Dottie moved quickly so that she was atop her assassin, smacking and pinning her wrists down hard against the tiled floor. Maria yelped in pain and the knife came out of her hand, sent half way across the room. The green eyes studied her, "Still exercising your dominance in the battlefield, I see."

Dottie smirked, "And that's with bullet holes in me." Maria grinned, "It's good to see you again."

Dottie got up, painfully and helped Maria to her feet, "I don't know if I can say the same." she said. Maria moved closer to her, "Maybe you should." She replied in a low voice before she winked. Dottie looked unsure, "And why is that?"

Maria fluttered a pair of thick, dark lashes, "Why, because thanks to me, Vladislav wasn't too generous with his information. He kept it to himself, his circle of goons, and me. He was going to take it higher up, you know, but I convinced him he would look like a fool. Nobody would believe that a woman had taken down our great leader, black widow or not. In short, Dottie dear, I just didn't want to see you die before we had a little fun again." Dottie blinked, "I always looked up to you, you know." Maria continued, "You were ruthless. You were deadly. My god you knew how to turn on everyone in the room with one look by the time you were seventeen. You even scared me at times." She admitted. Dottie didn't quite know how to respond, so she came out with, "That's in the past." Maria nodded, "Oh, I know. It's sad. All that talent, gone to waste." The blonde sneered, "Hardly. I still kicked your ass when I needed to." Maria laughed flashing pearly white teeth, before she nodded, "Among other things, I'll give you that."

"So what do you want now?" Dottie asked, "If you're not going to kill me." Maria shrugged, " _Maybe_ I want your help. _Maybe_ I want to play with you a little before I kill you. Maybe I just want look into those pretty eyes of yours. Who knows?" She grinned and Dottie sighed, she was already tired, "Whatever it is can wait until I'm not prone to popping my stitches." Maria looked delighted, "Why of course! It would be rude of me otherwise."

Dottie glared at her as Maria began leading her back to her bed as though she were helping an old woman cross the road, "Now, you're going to lie here, and we're going to act like nothing happened when Peggy gets back, alright? We're just a very gorgeous nurse and very gorgeous patient."

The sun had already risen, and Dottie did not fail to notice Maria's annoyingly striking beauty. She did make a very gorgeous nurse, with curled, smooth jet black hair, fresh porcelain skin, grass green eyes framed by thick, dark lashes, full red lips and a sharp jaw line. Like wine, it seemed she had only improved with age. The red room academy had talent when it came to picking out girls which would blossom into beautiful and elegant murderers. "What is it you think you'll need my help with, really?" Dottie said, settling herself back into her bed, sitting up. Maria began propping the pillows, "Let's just say that you were always a very good dancer. Much better than I ever was. I'll need you to bring that back." She said, her voice smooth. Then she began adjusting the covers, making no effort to avoid accidentally deliberately brushing her hands against Dottie. The blonde nodded, frowning at her hands, "Fine, just stop doing that." Maria grinned and leaned in close, their faces only inches apart, before pushing Dottie back gently by the shoulders so that her back was against the pillows she had just propped for her. She slowly slid her hands off of her shoulders and past her collarbones, "Doing what?" she asked, teasingly. Dottie swatted her hands away, "You know what." Maria pulled away, tutting, but still smiling, "You're no fun anymore, seve-, Dottie." She said, correcting herself.

Peggy walked through the door minutes later, spotting the nurse from last night. She hadn't noticed at the time, being so focused on Dottie, but she was beautiful. She felt a slight pang of jealousy; the nurse was smiling at Dottie, checking her temperature with the back of her hand, "Alright, I think you have what you need. Can I go now?" Dottie asked, pulling her head away from the hand when she spotted Peggy. "Oh but we need to get you out of that gown and into some clothes first!" Maria chirped, "Come along, I'll help you." Dottie glared at her and the assassin smiled back sweetly, "I can dress myself." She pulled off the bedcovers and brought her long legs around to the side of the bed, before getting up slowly, "Dottie, are you alright?" Peggy asked. Dottie nodded, though her body was burning, "I'm fine. Thanks Peg." She said. The nurse took Dottie's arm and lead her to the curtained off area, "Peggy did you bring her some clothes?" the nurse asked her. Peggy nodded, "Yes, they're in this bag." She walked over and handed them to the nurse, who smiled brightly at her and disappeared behind the curtain with Dottie.

"Get out." Dottie mouthed to Maria. Maria shook her head, smirking, and moved behind her to start unbuttoning the back of Dottie's hospital gown at a painstaking rate, her fingers occasionally meeting with Dottie's hot skin. She slid it off and moved towards the front of Dottie again, studying the completely naked woman up close. She nodded in approval, raising her eyebrows; the blonde was just as she remembered, tall, lean, and very beautiful. Dottie still had it. Dottie watched her, completely deadpan and snatched the bag of clothes from her.

"Wow, you're very fit Miss Underwood. Do you exercise often?" Maria asked playfully. Dottie blushed furiously, "Yes. Are you done? I think I can handle it from here, thank you." Maria nodded, "Yeah, let me know if you need anything else." She ran a single finger down Dottie's rather prominent abs, past the wound; "A very gorgeous patient indeed." She breathed, and winked again, before exiting the curtained off section. Dottie repressed a shudder and shook her head when she was gone before she started dressing.

Peggy and the nurse met eyes when she came out, "I don't think I caught your name, Miss..." Peggy began. "Miss Cline. You can call me Maria, though." Maria Cline responded, walking over to undress Dottie's bed. Peggy nodded, "Well thank you for looking after Dottie. We both appreciate it." Maria looked over at Peggy, "It was my pleasure." Dottie pulled aside the curtain, and stepped out, fully dressed. Maria then looked at Dottie, "Why you look better already!" she exclaimed. Dottie ignored her and walked over to Peggy who frowned slightly, "Dottie what happened to your neck?" It was lightly bruised from where Maria had strangled her earlier. Dottie's hand flew to it, "I had a nightmare." She replied, quick on the draw. Maria nodded, tutting, "I had to pull her hands off of her own neck, can you believe it?" Peggy accepted the answer, "I'll keep an eye on you, then." She said. Dottie felt bad instantly, but she could explain things once they were away from Maria.

* * *

"So, she was pretty." Peggy remarked, driving them home. Dottie should have known it was coming, "Really? I hadn't noticed." Peggy glanced over at her, clearly unconvinced, "You hadn't noticed?" Dottie looked out of the passenger window and shook her head, "Nope." If Dottie were looking at Peggy, she would have seen the slight twitch of her brow, indicating her annoyance, "Do you want to tell me how your neck really got bruised? She seemed awfully friendly-," Dottie shook her head, "Don't." She said, interrupting the brunette.

"I'm just saying-," Peggy began, and Dottie looked at her, "So don't just say." Peggy looked away from the road for a moment, before looking back at it. She closed her mouth, "Fine. I'll shut up." Dottie sighed, "No, look, Peggy, I didn't mean anything by that, I'm sorry. I'll tell you everything when we get home." Peggy sped up slightly; she wanted to know as soon as possible.

When they did get home, Peggy made them both tea before she handed Dottie hers and sat down beside her on the sofa. Dottie smiled, "Thank you." She said, leaning over to kiss Peggy. Peggy turned her face at the last minute so that Dottie kissed her cheek. Dottie pulled back with a frown, "Peg, come on, really?" Peggy looked at her with a straight face, "Really. Now tell me what you couldn't in front of your dear nurse." Dottie nodded, slowly taking Peggy's teacup from her hand and putting it down on the coffee table. Dottie didn't want hot liquids so close when she told Peggy what was going on. Peggy looked worried, so Dottie got straight to the point, "Maria Cline is a black widow."

The brunette's jaw dropped and Dottie continued before Peggy could speak, "She...woke me this morning with a hand to my throat, and then a fight. We were at the academy together years ago, and during training, we would often go against each other until one of us victored. She wanted to try her luck again, and of course, I won. In fairness, she went easy on me; there's no honour in winning against somebody with an injury." Dottie paused, "Anyway, because of her, nobody else is aware of Vladislav's discoveries against you or me, and so as a result, it seems I owe her. And she needs my help." She watched Peggy's face change from shocked, to concerned, "Dottie, you can't go back there. You've changed so much, and for the better!" The blonde shook her head, "I'm not going to kill anyone. Not unless I don't have any other choice. No, she said something about me always being a better dancer than her." Peggy narrowed her eyes, "So...she wants you to dance?" She took her tea back and blew on it, nursing it in her hands. Dottie did the same, "It sounds like it. She'll make an appearance again when she's decided my little predicament won't be an issue anymore."

After they both took a drink, Peggy asked, "So what can I do to help?" Dottie almost choked, "Oh, no. You're not getting involved. Not this time." Peggy frowned, "What, you don't think I can handle myself suddenly? Or do you just want some alone time with her?" Dottie was slightly taken aback, "Of course I think you can handle yourself. I know that better than anyone. I just don't want you to get hurt again at the expense of my past." Then her brow furrowed, "And of course that's not why. Are you crazy?" Peggy moved closer, "Good, because you're mine. I'll be sure to let your little friend know that too when she shows up again." Dottie's breath hitched, "Peggy...I'm not letting you-," Peggy put a finger on the blonde's lips, "Hush, love. Remember who I am." Then she kissed her. Dottie moaned quietly into her mouth, and pulled her closer. Too damn good for her is what Peggy Carter was. When their lips parted, Dottie's cheeks were flushed, "I'm going to take a bath. You coming?" she asked breathlessly. Peggy smiled devilishly, "I will be, yes."

* * *

AN: I have no longer have any idea what I'm doing

:)

This is fine


	13. Practice

Peggy and Dottie stared at the new addition to the lounge one Sunday night, about a month later, both frowning, "Where did-?" "Did you-?" Angie walked in, and her jaw dropped, "Holy smokes! Is that a television?!" she squeaked. Oh finally, she didn't have to go all the way to the cinema to watch something! Dottie and Peggy spun around to face her, "You didn't know about this either?" Peggy asked. Angie shook her head, "I'm as surprised as you are." They all exchanged glances, and approached it slowly, "Do you know how it works?" Dottie asked Angie. Angie laughed at her, "Oh do I! If I'm gonna be on one someday, I might as well know how it works." Peggy watched cautiously as Angie approached it to switch it on, "Be careful Angie, it might be a bomb." Angie ignored her and switched it on. It had already been tuned and was set on the Entertainment Channel. Peggy and Dottie craned their necks, to see past Angie, before she moved out of the way.

"Welcome to the modern age of nineteen-forty-eight, ladies. I can't believe we didn't have one earlier." Angie said, walking past them both to sit on the sofa. Dottie stared at the black and white movements with intrigue, "They're dancing. Those are dancers, Peggy." Angie tugged at her sleeve to get her to sit down, "Duh. This is the Seven O'clock Dancing Show." Peggy sat down beside Angie and Dottie and watched. Couples were competing to win ten thousand dollars. Sisters, best friends, married men and women all took part. Dottie nodded slowly, "I think I know which generous soul bestowed this gift upon us." Peggy looked at her, "So she's back." Angie frowned, taking her eyes off of the couples on the screen, "Who is?"

"Dottie! So good to see you again, darling. I hope you like my gift, I picked it out myself." Came the sweet voice of Maria Cline from the doorway behind them. The women's heads all turned to see the striking woman in green and black. She looked like the walking personification of poison. Dottie smiled bitterly, "Maria, you're back." Peggy narrowed her eyes at the dark haired woman, who approached them, a smirk set on her lips, "Did you think I would forget about you? Oh Dottie, you know me better than that!" she exclaimed, fluttering her eyelashes. Peggy took Dottie's hand in hers, protectively. Angie raised her eyebrows, this couldn't be good. The picturesque woman sauntered around to the sofa on the left of them and sat down, crossing her long legs, her hands resting on her knee gracefully. Peggy was beginning to feel slightly threatened by this gorgeous creature. Dottie remained unfazed, "So, do you want to tell me what I'm going to be doing?" Maria took her hands off of her knee and rested them at either side of her, leaning forward, her neckline dipping slightly, "Oh what aren't you going to be doing? I want you on that show. You're going to dance your way to the final, and you're going to get me into the final round celebration party. Very prestigious, very hard to get into, unless you're important, or the plus-one of one of the cast or crew. Thanks to you, I will be! And when I'm there, I'm going to kill my target. Simple. Auditions for the February, nineteen-forty-nine shows are going to be held in three weeks. I'd start practicing my Swing if I were you." Dottie tilted her head slightly, and Maria mirrored her, locking green eyes with blue, "Why me? I know for a fact you could have just as easily made friends with one of the dancers. And who is this target? How do I know you aren't going to just frame me for their murder?"

Maria smiled, "Sharp as ever, Seven, and all very good questions. You'll just have to trust I wouldn't frame my favourite girl. I picked you because I know for a fact those lovely legs of yours will carry us straight to the final. It's almost guaranteed. These people are good, but a little polish on our wheels and we're better. As for the target, his name is Julien Allore. You'll know him as the head costume designer for many film and theatre shows, as well as this one. He's notoriously hard to reach, so we're getting him at this party." Angie raised her eyebrows, "The French guy? I've heard of him." Maria looked at Angie, impressed, and she nodded, "Why yes, the French guy."

Dottie frowned, "Why do you want him dead?" Maria looked back at Dottie, "Me? Oh no, this isn't a personal vendetta, darling." She purred. Maria continued explaining, "Since the fall of our...organisation," her eyes moved between Peggy and Dottie, before settling back on the blonde, "I have found myself a little out of work. Many of us have. Some have taken the chance to try and live regular lives, like yourself, and some have used their gifts elsewhere. I am using my gifts elsewhere, and have been hired to kill this man. That's it."

Peggy spoke up, "So you don't even know why?" Maria raised an eyebrow, and turned to her, "No. I wasn't paid to ask questions. I try not to get too curious about my targets..." she cast a critical glance at Dottie, "If I did, the job might not get done, and-," Dottie rolled her eyes, "The job comes first." Dottie finished. Maria nodded, her green eyes moving back to Peggy, "Or at least it should." She said, standing up. Dottie stood up with her, "So will I have somewhere to practice?" Maria smiled playfully and handed her a card with an address on, "A closed ballet studio. A man I was associated with for a little while gave me the key so that I could entertain myself by learning new steps while he worked. He never came home, and the studio never re-opened. So, it's all ours." Dottie took the card and nodded, "Alright. When do I start, then?" Maria looked down Dottie's form, "Tomorrow morning." She said before she walked away, "Be there, and wear something you can swing in, Underwood!" she called as she left the room, and then the house.

The three women left all looked at each other and Angie shook her head, "Somebody explain what just happened, please? Dot, you can swing? And who was _that_?"

* * *

Dottie rose early the next morning and picked out a simple blue button down dress with an A-line skirt that allowed for some flair and easy movement. She hadn't danced in years, so she didn't have any proper dance shoes, and instead put on a pair of small black heels with a strap and buckle. She grimaced slightly, she wasn't fond of Swing, it almost required her to become the happy farm girl she had pretended to be when she first got to New York City. She much preferred the elegant, disciplined, precision which was Ballet. She even preferred Ballroom. She styled her hair in the mirror, having curled loosely it the night before, and Peggy sleepily appeared behind her, wrapping her arms around Dottie's waist and resting her head on the back of the taller woman's shoulder. Dottie smiled and placed her hands on top of Peggy's, "Good morning, sunshine." She said. Peggy groaned in response, holding her closer. Despite all her early mornings and how used to it Peggy should be by now, she still wasn't a morning person. Dottie took her hands off of Peggy's and continued on her hair. Peggy lifted her head off of Dottie's shoulder and watched, "Can't you just stay at home?" the Englishwoman asked, pouting. Dottie finished and turned around in Peggy's arms, "You know I can't." She kissed her forehead, "Go sit down, I'll get you some tea." Dottie said. Peggy did as she said and sat back down on the bed whilst Dottie walked off to the kitchen.

* * *

Dottie eventually arrived at the address Maria had given her. Maria stood waiting for her outside, and gave an excited wave. Dottie didn't wave back as she got out of the car and approached her, "Your girlfriend not here to keep an eye on me?" Maria asked, grinning. "She has work. I would hope you don't do anything she needs to keep an eye on." Dottie replied. They entered the building and Maria shrugged, "We'll see." They headed upstairs to the main dance studio, which was surprisingly clean, and also empty, except for them, an old piano, and a piano player. Dottie glanced at herself in the full-length mirrors across the room, "I assumed you'd have a dance partner for me." Dottie said. Maria shook her head, smiling, "Darling, we're dancing together! Two best friends out to win some money and do some killing in places other than the dance floor. Don't worry, I've been in LA for a while, I know the West Coast Swing, and I can teach you just as well as any mentor. Similar to East Coast, but we move in a line this time, rather than in circles." Dottie looked unsure, "And the piano player?" she asked. Maria looked over at him, "That's Bobby. I just wanted a more real feel to the dance today. The piano was here anyway, so I thought why not?" The blonde nodded, and Maria clicked her fingers. Bobby began obediently playing quick jazz chords, "Shall we warm up?" she asked.

* * *

Before being dispatched to America, the girls at the academy were taught to walk, talk and dance like an American. They learned the basics, and once showing proficiency in those, they were moved onto more intermediate dancing styles. This wasn't the first time Maria and Dottie had danced together. Both women knew how to dance the gentleman's part, as well as the lady's for many dances, having swapped between roles from time to time. Both excelled in it, and they could honestly say that it, and even each other's company had been the only enjoyable thing at the academy, even if it were, for the most part, a closely guarded secret. The girls who were found out to be friendly were thrown against each other to the death, as Dottie had sadly found out years earlier with a girl named Anya.

This particular style of dance was made up of rapid movements, kicking legs, pushes, pulls, spins and jumps. It took a long time to get the hang of without making fast-paced dancing look too random. When the dancing was over, Dottie released Maria's hand from her own, catching her breath, "Good job, Dottie." Maria said, smiling, wiping her brow. Dottie nodded, loosening the collar of her dress, "You too." Bobby stopped playing and fetched chairs for them. Dottie raised her eyebrows at Maria who winked at him when he came back, "Such a gentleman." She purred. He smiled and walked away to fetch something else. They both sat down, "You really have him wrapped around your finger." Dottie commented, amused. Maria pushed her dark hair back from her face and held it there for a moment, before letting it fall again, "Oh he's in love with me." She said airily. He returned with iced drinks, containing limes and leaves, for them both, before leaving them alone. Dottie drank hers gratefully, before coughing, "What is this?" Maria smiled, drinking hers coolly. She then pulled the glass away from her lips, "A mojito, haven't you had one before?" Dottie shook her head, "No, actually. But I quite like it." It was definitely refreshing, especially after all that dancing.

She looked over at the window, it had gotten dark out, Dottie noted with surprise, she hadn't realised how long they had been practicing for. They had paused for lunch and to go over routines, but aside from that it had been a blur. Maria followed her line of vision to the window, "Oh wow. I guess time flies when you're having fun, huh Dot?" She said, light flirtation coating her voice. For a moment, Dottie wondered if using the same playfulness and flirtation would throw Maria off. She flicked it on like a light switch and turned to Maria after putting her drink down, "I guess it does." She said huskily. As expected, Maria was caught off guard, but it was short lasting. She smiled, "Oh you're full of surprises, Dottie. You haven't changed a bit." She leaned in and Dottie's face fell, damn it. She stood up, "I have to go." She said quickly. That had backfired and now she felt guilty. Maria looked disappointed, "Oh come on, we were just having fun. Like we used to!" Dottie folded her arms, "No. I'm with someone, Maria." She earned an eye roll, "I know that. That's never stopped you before." Maria said, putting down her drink and standing. "I never had anyon-," Dottie began, until she saw the flash of hurt on Maria's face. Dottie frowned, "Maria, we said it was just fun. We were young." Maria smiled genuinely, "And fun it was." The blonde looked at her, searchingly, "And then I had a job to do..." Dottie said. Maria nodded, "And you had to go, I know." They were referring to the day Dottie was dispatched from the Academy to serve Leviathan for four years. She had been back and forth between countries before she was allowed to do something big, and in nineteen forty-five, she did. She seduced the famous Howard Stark for information on his inventions. Dottie's mouth opened slightly, "Did that bother you?" she asked. Maria frowned for a moment, and shook her head, her smile reappearing, "No, not at all. It was your job. It's what we're trained to do. I had to leave soon after to do something similar myself." She said cheerily, though Dottie knew better than to believe the act. "Maria, I didn't know you felt-," Dottie began, almost apologetically. Maria waved it off, "I didn't. It doesn't matter. You go home, you've earned the rest. I'll see you tomorrow, Irene." She said. Dottie's eyes widened slightly at the use of her alias. It had been just over seven years now since she had last heard it used, and Maria's use of it was almost certainly deliberate. She shook it off, and didn't need to be told a second time, so she took her leave and drove home. She wondered if what Maria had said were true, if what she implied were true, or if it was just a way to earn Dottie's sympathy and trust. Though, it wouldn't be the first time a black widow had slipped out of character. That much she knew.

* * *

"Well, how was it?" Peggy asked, with a slightly worried smile on her face. Dottie shut her eyes for a moment, "It was...good actually." She decided, opening them again. Peggy studied her, "There's a but." When did Dottie become so easy to read? The blonde granted a single nod, "But... Um, Peggy, I think you should know something. I want you to know something. I feel guilty not saying anything, which is weird because I probably shouldn't, I mean, it's not like I've done anything-," Peggy held up her hand, and Dottie stopped talking, "Dottie, stop rambling. What do you need to tell me?" Peggy inquired. They sat down at the dining table, "It's just, well, Maria and I...have a history." Peggy had seen this coming if she were honest, "History, okay. Go on" she said. Dottie continued, "We were lovers, in secret, of course. But not _in_ love!" Dottie frowned, at least she thought, "Well, anyway, it started off when we were dancing together when we were in our late teens. We spent a lot of time getting to know each other, and getting close, physically. It got heated at times, and one thing lead to another, and soon it became a regular thing." Peggy saw the issue, and she leaned back in the dining chair, "Ah... Right, I see. Do you think you have that same spark?"

Dottie shook her head, but then nodded, "We still dance great together, no question about it. There's that spark. But a romantic spark? No, not on my part." Peggy pressed her red lips together for a moment, "So continue." She said finally. Dottie looked at her quizzically, and Peggy smiled, "You heard me right. Continue. I trust you. I'm glad you came to me and told me." The blonde moved forward in her chair slightly, "Really? Peggy, I don't mind practicing with someone else. I think I'd prefer it actually. I can find someone-," Peggy shook her head, "Dottie, if she is the only person for the job and you know that through and through, then use her to your advantage as best you can. I don't like her one bit, but, I don't want you to hinder you. If you have to do something you know I won't like, I'm going to trust that you're only doing it for the right reasons. Truthfully, I hope that won't be the case. All I ask is that you're honest with me if you do, and that's an order." She raised her dark eyebrows at the blonde, almost in a stern manner, "Alright?"

Dottie could see the soldier in Peggy surface as she said it, and she couldn't help but smile, "Yes Ma'am." Peggy smiled back and sat herself on Dottie's lap, "Good. And perhaps when this is over with, you can teach me a few things you pick up out there." Dottie nodded, wrapping her arms around Peggy's waist, "Of course, I'd be happy to. I'm glad we talked." Peggy kissed her tenderly, "I am too darling. I love you." Dottie felt her heart swell for the woman before her, "I love you too, Peg." She replied, the smile never leaving her face.

"Shall we have some dinner then? I don't know about you, but I am starving." Peggy said, getting up and giving Dottie a look which only said "dessert" would follow very soon after.

* * *

AN: Dottie? Dancing? What is this fic coming to?


	14. 1940 - Irene And Katharina

AN: I felt a little background on Maria and Dottie's relationship was necessary

Enjoy x

* * *

 _1940_

 _A pair of nineteen year old girls stood against each other breathing hard. They had just been dancing close, dancing fast, and it had been intense, intimate even. They were extremely focused during their routines despite the attraction– but it was afterwards when they took a moment to breathe and they looked at each other, both knowing what was coming next. Despite the cold of the studio, they could both feel the heat radiating off of one another – and it was thrilling. Sexuality was heavily encouraged at the Academy, though it was not encouraged_ _ **within**_ _the Academy, or with the same sex. They would probably be killed for what they were about to do, if they were ever caught. Sexuality was a weapon, a tool to slip by defences easily, it was not something to be indulged in, not something to take pleasure in. They had both returned from different countries after months of being apart – luckily for them, months were all it was for now. They knew that one day, it would be years before they ever saw each other again, if they ever. Around the Academy, they addressed each other by the numbers Seven and Sixteen, just like everyone else. In private however, they called each other by the names they came back with, and had been doing so for a couple of years now. Both cast one last quick glance around the room, to make sure it was truly empty before their lips met greedily, hands roaming both soft and strong bodies. Fire and water, both colliding into each other, both a force not to be reckoned with, both a force reckoning with each other. They had grown a little more experienced since their last encounter_ _. The blonde, Irene Genrich, was pushed back into the mirror, allowing the dark haired girl, Katharina Moroz to have her way with her. Due to past experience, they knew they wouldn't be interrupted, not here, not at this time of the evening._

 _Fresh green eyes locked with cool blue as Katharina lifted the Irene's legs so that they wrapped around her hips. Her hands slid up a pair of strong thighs, past the hem of her skirt, eliciting a pleased sigh from the girl before her. She pushed herself even closer and began pressing her lips against Irene's racing pulse point, where she bit down._

 _Irene let out a small gasp, "Kath-! Be careful." She warned, her eyelids fluttering shut as Katharina ran her hot tongue along her jaw. Leaving marks would have been a sloppy thing to do. Irene's thighs were continuing to be caressed by Katharina who was slowly working her way to her inner thighs, teasing her, letting her get as wet as she could before giving her anything. Irene was beginning to get impatient; they didn't have the luxury of taking all night. She opened her eyes and frowned at Katharina, who knew she was becoming frustrated and simply smirked in response._

 _Irene's blue eyes widened slightly when she felt Katharina's hand move to where it needed to be, pushing aside her underwear. The blonde smiled finally and held onto Katharina's shoulders to keep steady as she began moving her hips and grinding into the hand. She pressed her lips together as she did so, suppressing any moans. Katharina watched her, taking in every look Irene made, every reaction to what she did. She often found herself thinking about the way Irene looked and sounded when she pleased her – especially when she wasn't_ _sure how long it would be until they next met. She shouldn't, she knew that, but she was proud of it. It felt good knowing that she could reduce such an intimidating, attractive murderer to small whimpers and moans, where no one else could, not like this. At least not to Katharina's knowledge. Her slender fingers were already slipping in and out of Irene, fast and hard, causing her to lift her head back and rest it against the mirror behind her, panting for breath, cheeks red with arousal._

 _"_ _Is that good?" Katharina asked in a husky voice. Irene nodded enthusiastically, being fucked senseless by Katharina had never been bad thing, "Yes, that's good." She managed to reply, her nails beginning to dig into the other girl's shoulders. Her legs began to tighten around Katharina's waist, and her mouth opened slightly as she neared her finish. Katharina kept up the pace, even pushing harder into Irene, causing her to moan loudly before she was quickly muffled with a rough kiss. Irene continued to cry into her mouth as she hit her edge. Katharina personally loved how loud she was, she just wished she could enjoy it properly, and not have to quieten Irene, even if the kissing was pleasant. Keeping her quiet was better than being lynched though. The blonde came down from her high and began to lower her voice, and Katharina slowed to a stop and let her down off of her hips. She held her up at the arms, as Irene was still weak at the knees, catching her breath, smiling. Suddenly, Irene switched their positions, so it was now Katharina whose back was against the mirror._

 _"_ _Your turn." Irene purred._

 _Once they had finished, they parted with a kiss before heading their separate ways._

* * *

 _Morning came quicker than usual, it seemed, and the girls headed to briefing. Each were given individual assignments, assignments which they were supposed to keep a secret. Irene read hers, and her heart began racing. This was it. This was what she had been trained for all this time, this was what she had been waiting for all of her life. She looked up at her headmistress who gave the slightest hint of a smile on those normally stiff red lips, and then a nod, as if to reassure Irene that this was real._

 _Later in the studio, Katharina gave her a simple goodbye, nothing more than a few words. No goodbye sex, no kiss, no hug, nothing. It left her a little baffled, but Irene assumed that she was simply upset because she hadn't been the one picked to serve. She knew how hard Katharina had been working, so she could understand why she probably felt frustrated, so Irene didn't ask questions._

 _Katharina was the only one who knew better than that – and it would stay that way._

* * *

 _Irene would serve Leviathan as an officer for the next four years under the name of Anastasiya Unikov. When she had proven herself, she was to head to America in nineteen forty-five and adopt the alias of Ida Emke, who she would use to seduce the American inventor, Howard Stark, in order to steal from him. She had long since pushed the memory of Katharina from her mind; it had just been fun, a way to satisfy one another's needs. Nothing less and nothing more, it was highly unlikely she would ever see her again anyway, she was probably already dead._

 _After that, a year later, Dottie Underwood, an aspiring ballet dancer from Iowa, would take Ida Emke's place and attempt to destroy New York City with Leviathan's own Johann Fennhoff – not knowing that his plan was simply petty revenge against Stark. When Dottie Underwood failed to kill Stark, the city, Peggy Carter, and realised the fall of Leviathan, she did not return to Russia like she should have. She felt like a failure, she felt ashamed, and she felt like a fool for believing in Fennhoff. She truly believed his plans were bigger than what they were. If she went back to Russia now, they would only humiliate her further before killing her. She instead stayed in America and became a mercenary, only to then meet Peggy Carter once more and change her life for good._


	15. Carter, Underwood, Martinelli, Cline

Dottie returned to the studio in the morning, and was greeted by an excited looking Maria, who revealed that they were going to be waltzing today.

"So we're practicing a different dance each day?" Dottie asked, whilst her partner was stretching. Maria nodded, "Exactly. Five dances in five days. Then when the week is over, we'll start again in the same order. So you get to practice each dance three times before the audition. Of course, you're free to practice on the weekends too, but I thought I'd let you decide." Dottie understood Maria's reasoning behind practicing so many different dances. Neither knew what they would be asked to perform when the audition came around. Today, instead of having Bobby play the piano, Maria put on a jazz record. She walked back over to Dottie who had finished stretching, "You lead this one, Dot." She said, gently taking her hands, resting one at the small of her back, and keeping hold of the other. Dottie complied, and they counted the beats before beginning to take steps.

* * *

Peggy was spending her uneventful morning pondering over the mysterious Maria Cline. She actually wanted to go over to the studio she was with Dottie at – but she worried Dottie might see it as a sign that Peggy didn't trust her as much as she said she did. If she were honest, Peggy had half lied anyway. Of course she was worried about two extremely sexual and beautiful women with a history pairing up together again. She trusted Dottie, but Maria was another story. She reminded Peggy of the way Dottie was before they became attached to one another: unapologetic and outrageously flirtatious with eyes you could stare at all day. Peggy felt her stomach turn when she thought of the way Maria would have her hands all over Dottie. Or the way their heated bodies might press together as they danced. Or the way they might become swept up in a longing they weren't even sure they had until they saw each other again.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Daniel Sousa telling her to go on a lunch break. She got up without hesitation and left, she had to see them for herself, see if it were as bad as she thought.

* * *

Both women were, as always, extremely focused, "Alright I think we could do a kind of leg lift around here, and you turn me around on my toes." Maria said, as Dottie brought her back into her proximity after a push and pull manoeuvre. They had done this move a few times before. Maria extended a long leg, her arm resting around Dottie's shoulders. Dottie supported Maria with one arm around her back, and held up her leg with the other. Maria pointed her toes, and extended her free arm gracefully, and Dottie began walking in a circle, turning Maria slowly. Dottie lowered the arm holding Maria's leg, causing Maria to lean into her slightly, and her previously extended arm found its way to Dottie's shoulder to support herself. They separated again for a moment, before rejoining and resuming their earlier movements.

The dance came to a close and with a smile, they let go of each other's hands and went to cool off. Peggy walked in, nodding appreciatively, that had actually been quite beautiful. The pair worked excellently together, as much as she disliked the idea. Upon hearing the heels clicking across the wooden floor, Maria and Dottie turned around.

"Peggy!" Dottie gasped, smiling, "What a nice surprise." Maria did not look quite as enthusiastic about her arrival, but she put on a smile nevertheless. Peggy gave her lover a quick kiss, careful not to smudge their lipstick, "I just wanted to see you in action, darling." She said. Maria didn't really want to be seeing this, "Dot, I'm going to pick up lunch. You want the same as yesterday?" Dottie nodded, "Please, thank you Maria." Maria gave a quick nod and went to walk away but turned back around, "Oh, where are my manners? Peggy do you want me to get you anything? I promise I won't poison it." She said, her voice sweet. Peggy shook her head, "No, no, thank you though." Maria took her leave. Dottie and Peggy looked back at each other, "So you really came just to see me dance?" Dottie asked, amused. Peggy looked a little defeated, "It's not that I don't trust you, honestly." Dottie shook her head, "It's alright, I understand. Come any time you want. I'll be happier knowing you feel better about this rather than just sitting worrying." She replied gently. Peggy pulled her close and rested her head on Dottie's shoulder, "You're wonderful sometimes, do you know that?" she asked. She felt Dottie nod, and they both began laughing.

* * *

So for the next few weeks, Peggy kept returning every now and again, and not because she wanted to even check up. It was rather that she enjoyed watching Dottie move in the mesmerising way she did when she danced. She watched Dottie perform lifts and be lifted, all with the utmost grace.

And then the audition day came along, Dottie and Maria both prepped each other, going over what they had practiced for the past three weeks. Angie even gave Dottie tips on the auditioning process, so that she wouldn't be too nervous when she got there.

They gave it their best and even received a standing ovation from the panel holding the audition.

"Isn't this just exciting?" Maria asked giddily, in car back home. Bobby the piano player had ended up driving them around for some reason, and they sat in the back. Dottie nodded, "It is, but remember we're doing this for a reason." Maria looked over at Dottie, who was already watching her, as if to make sure Maria hadn't forgotten why they were here in the first place. Maria lowered her gaze, "I remember." She said, her spirit slightly dampened. Dottie felt a rush of sympathy for Maria, this was probably the most genuine fun she had had in years, and Dottie was probably the first person Maria knew she could trust since leaving Russia. She put a cautious hand on Maria's arm, "I didn't mean to spoil your mood." She said woefully. Maria looked first at the hand, and then back at Dottie before shrugging, "It's okay. You're right. I need to stay focused, the job comes first." Dottie pursed her red lips for a moment, before making to let go of her arm. Maria's hand held it there though, and she gave Dottie a slightly pleading look, as if asking her not to let go. As much as she could pretend she was some happy socialite, Maria wasn't happy, and she was lonely – Dottie saw and recognised that, which is why she didn't let go. They weren't officially spies anymore, the Academy didn't have a hold on them, and neither did Leviathan, so there was no reason to deny at least friendship. She offered the dark haired woman a small smile before turning her attention to the window beside her.

They pulled up outside of the Carter, Underwood and Martinelli residence, where Angie and Peggy were stood outside talking. They saw the car pull up and began smiling expectantly. Maria let go of Dottie and gave a little smile to the pair before turning to Dottie, "Well, I'll see you when they call with the results. It should be around January time." Maria said cheerfully. Dottie was about to get out, when she looked at Maria, and then at Angie and Peggy, and she took in a deep breath. "Would you like to come in?" Dottie asked. Maria raised a pair of neat, dark eyebrows, "What?" She was genuinely surprised. Dottie rolled her eyes, playfully, "Oh come on, don't make me ask again. I'm inviting you in. I know Angie will have cooked something up, and being Italian, she always makes way too much. There's enough for another person, if you want." Peggy probably wouldn't be too pleased to find out Dottie had invited her ex-something, but she deserved a friend. Maria smiled genuinely, and nodded, almost shyly, "I think I'd like that." They got out of the car and Maria told Bobby to drive home, she'd call him when she was ready to leave. Peggy managed to hide her surprise well and kissed Dottie, before Angie hugged her.

"Maria, are you staying for dinner?" Angie asked as they walked in. Peggy looked at Dottie as she answered and Maria nodded, "Yeah, there's enough, right Angie?" she asked jokingly. Angie chuckled, "I see Dottie told you about that. Yes, there's more than enough." Once in the dining room, Angie ushered them to their seats and asked Dottie to help her with the plates. Peggy and Maria sat down opposite each other.

"You should have asked Peggy to help you. They're both sitting there like bricks." Dottie whispered as she and Angie entered the kitchen. Angie waved it off, "They've gotta get used to each other sometime, am I right?" They began plating up the food and Dottie looked over at Angie, "What do you think of her?" the blonde asked curiously. Angie shrugged, cutting garlic bread, "She seems like you used to be. A little over the top flirtatious. I dunno, we haven't really talked much yet. Why do you ask?" Dottie nodded, grating parmesan, and then shook her head, "I'm just wondering." Angie stopped cutting the bread to look at Dottie properly before narrowing her eyes, "You're not tryin' to get my approval before you ask her to marry you are you?" She asked in jest. They both giggled at the idea and Angie continued cutting bread again, "No, really. You're bein' awfully friendly all of a sudden. What's got your goat?" Dottie finished grating the cheese and shrugged, "You know, I think I just want to help her. I know what it's like, for anyone you meet to just be part of a cover or a way to complete a mission. Or even to feel like sleeping with someone is the only way to make them a friend."

Angie put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "That's real nice of you Dot. I just hope this isn't going to be another cover." Dottie stayed quiet, she hoped so too, for Maria's sake. They took the plates in and brought out the red wine.

Surprisingly dinner went smoothly; they all talked about Angie's auditions, and their own. The food was delicious and plentiful thanks to Angie. Maria seemed to break out of her flirtatious character for the night and enjoyed the platonic atmosphere. Naturally, Peggy still wasn't entirely convinced Maria could be trusted, and she would have been a little mad at Dottie for bringing her into their home. But it wasn't like it was the first time Maria had been here, so she instead put on a friendly face and played nice.

* * *

Once dinner was over, she called for Bobby to come get her. Dottie and Peggy were washing up the dishes until he came.

"You're a wonderful cook." Maria told Angie, draining what was left in her wine glass. Angie smiled proudly, "Thanks! My ma taught me everythin' I know." Maria nodded, "That's nice." She said, smiling softly. She could imagine a smaller version of Angie listening carefully to her mother's instructions in the kitchen, maybe even eagerly taking notes sometimes.

They heard the beep of a car horn outside and Maria and Angie stood up, Angie passing Maria her bag. Maria didn't quite get a grip on it though, and it slipped and fell on the floor, her effects tumbling out. Angie became flustered and got down, helping to put everything back in, "S-sorry Maria, I thought you had it there!"

"No, no, that was my fault, leave it, please, I'll clean this up." Maria said hurriedly gathering her things. Dottie walked in and picked up a couple of slips of paper which had floated across the floor. She took a glance at them, the first was an address with a time and a date which she made a mental note of, and the second was the one which made her jaw drop slightly.

It was small a black and white picture of Dottie in her old Leviathan Officer's uniform. Dark leather with what she knew was a red scarf tucked into the neckline. She wasn't looking at the camera, she didn't even know how or when the picture was taken, but she was smirking with painted red lips, a machine gun in her arms, her blonde hair up in victory rolls. She remembered the day clearly; it was the day they kidnapped four men who were chosen to aid Leviathan. It was the day where one of them disagreed, so Dottie stabbed him in the throat and kicked his chair down to let him bleed to death without second thought or care to his family.

She looked at Maria who was looking at her already, her cheeks flushed. She handed her the picture and slip of paper back without a word and Maria thanked them all before leaving. Dottie stared after her in disbelief, she didn't think it were even possible. Maria hadn't said the words yet, she didn't need to, Dottie knew now.


	16. Lust And Love

A week later Dottie and Angie were out shopping. Dottie hadn't seen Maria around anywhere since dinner, so she had decided to push it out of her head. The picture probably meant nothing anymore other than an old habit. She had other things to worry about for now, including the woman she slept beside every night.

Christmas was drawing near and she and Angie had decided to look for something for Peggy together. There was something very wrong about being in the sunshine when it should be snowing, Dottie decided. Not that she had ever even celebrated Christmas before living with Peggy and Angie. Last year she had bought Peggy the necklace with the pearl, as well as a new silk dressing gown, a new hat, and a pair of shoes. Peggy insisted that Dottie had been far too generous, but Dottie felt that it hadn't been enough and vowed to do more this year. This year, they also planned to go back to the place Peggy and Angie had shared in New York, and they would accommodate Angie's family. Dottie would consider inviting Peggy's family, had Peggy not made it clear that she didn't want that to happen for whatever reason.

"What about a camera?" Angie asked, suddenly stopping in front of a store window. Dottie nodded, "That would be practical, and she could use it to photograph evidence and crime scenes at work." They both approached the window and Angie started laughing, "Dot, really? That's the first thing that came to your head?" Dottie looked confused, "I don't know what else I'm supposed to-," Angie shook her head, light brown curls swaying as she did so, "Memories, genius. So you can look back one day at young Peggy and young Dottie! Or hey, even young Angie! Course there'll be plenty of pictures of me when I get famous." The younger woman grinned, and Dottie smiled, realising the sentiment, "Oh, yeah. That would be nice." Angie whistled at the price and Dottie waved it off, "Money is no issue." They walked into the store and Dottie bought one of the new models they had been displaying. One gift down, she thought to herself happily, carrying out the box it was in, inside a bag.

When they got home, Dottie struggled to think of where to hide it. You didn't keep things from a woman like Peggy Carter easily. She opted to simply wrap it and keep it on top of the wardrobe. If Peggy questioned it, Dottie would just tell her not to touch it.

* * *

And she did later that night; Peggy had just been slowly pulling off the silk dressing gown Dottie had gotten her. She had been teasing Dottie for a little while now and she climbed on top of the blonde, having pulled it off completely. Both were lying on their bed in lingerie.

"So, what's in the box?" She asked in a whisper, leaning down and kissing Dottie's earlobe. Dottie giggled, "I was wondering when you'd ask me, you know. It took a little longer than I expected!" She felt Peggy smile against her skin before she lifted up to look Dottie in the blue eyes, "You didn't answer the question." Dottie winked before meeting lips with Peggy and drawing her closer again. When they broke, Peggy's eyes were still closed from the kiss and Dottie moved so that she was the one on top of Peggy. "I won't answer it either. You'll just have to wait." Dottie said, her hand lightly stroking its way from Peggy's collarbones to her neck.

There she gripped suddenly and pushed Peggy down, causing her to gasp in surprise. The brunette smiled knowingly, "So that's what you're in the mood for." She rasped. Dottie loosened her grip slightly, she didn't want to knock the girl out or actually suffocate her, and then she nodded. Peggy complied, successfully pushing Dottie off of her and onto the floor where Peggy pinned her wrists above her head. Dottie bared her teeth for a moment, trying to free herself from Peggy's hands. It wouldn't have done much good anyway, not with the way Peggy was pressing herself against Dottie's thigh and grinding against it, slowly. Dottie watched her move, biting her bottom lip, totally entranced. She could feel how wet Peggy was every time she moved, and it had her pulse racing. "Given up already?" Peggy teased her, watching Dottie's expression. Dottie pouted, nodding, "I can't fight it, Peg." She stated, innocently. She felt Peggy's weight shift so that she wasn't pinning Dottie down by the wrists with her full weight, and to this, Dottie smirked. She pushed forward, sending Peggy backwards onto her behind. "Why did I have a feeling you were lying to me?" Peggy laughed as she hit the floor.

Dottie took her by the chin and held her, staring straight into her eyes, "I would never truly lie to you, Peg." She said seriously. Peggy could have stayed there in her intense gaze all night, Dottie's blue eyes were gorgeous, but she nodded, "I believe you." She replied. Her eyes began travelling across Dottie's generous bust, and Dottie bit her lip with a grin. She quickly reached for the dressing gown Peggy had been wearing and she took off the tie. She got off of the brunette, who sat up obediently and allowed Dottie to move behind her and tie it across her eyes, so that it acted as a blindfold. "I love it when you do this-," Peggy began to admit with a small smile. Dottie moved back around to the front of Peggy and slapped her across the face, "Shut up." She commanded. Dottie rested her hand on Peggy's smooth neck again before she took her lips upon hers and kissed her hungrily, meeting Peggy's tongue when her mouth parted open. When she pulled away from Peggy, she was met with a small whimper of disappointment. "I'm making the decisions." Dottie said firmly, before getting up and leaving her there for a moment.

She returned with handcuffs and got Peggy to her feet, before leading her to one of the tall bedposts. She brought the cuffs around the post and locked Peggy's wrists in them. There was something very good about having control over Peggy Carter. Though like most other times, Dottie doubted she could stay in control for very long. The agent could be persuasive without even trying to be. Peggy's front was against the post, and Dottie ran a hand down her smooth and yet slightly muscular back. The brunette seemed to arch in with Dottie's hand instinctively, and in the process giving Dottie a better view of her ass. She ran her hand right down to a pair of lace ivory panties and hooked her finger under them for a moment, before letting go and letting it ping against her skin. Peggy's cheeks were a hot red, her smile big in anticipation. Dottie pushed herself against Peggy and gripped her ass, leaning forward and kissing the back of her neck, and then her shoulders.

"Are you going to tease me all night, darling?" Peggy asked in way of a moan. Dottie pulled back suddenly and her hand cracked against the thick skin of Peggy's well shaped behind. Peggy let out a small gasp, and then a noise of appreciation. Only Dottie could ever do something like this to her. Only Dottie _would_ ever do something like this to her. "Did you forget what I just said? Or do I have to tell you again?" Dottie growled. Peggy bit her lip and pushed herself against Dottie as best she could, "I may need reminding." She said in a low voice. Dottie took her hair in her hand and pulled her head back slightly before leaning in close, "I may need reminding, _what_?" she hissed in her ear. Peggy didn't respond right away so she yanked her head further back, causing Peggy to grit her teeth, "Mistress. I may need reminding, _Mistress_." Peggy said. Dottie smiled, "Good. You may call me Dottie again." She said, letting go.

She moved around Peggy, her fingers tracing her body as she went. She felt the brunette shiver under her touch slightly. When Dottie stopped touching her, Peggy frowned slightly under her blindfold. She was gone a few moments.

And then Peggy heard the distinctive loud crack, followed by a very hot and sharp sting. It sent her forward slightly, crying out. Dottie toyed with the whip in her hand for a moment, before doing it again.

"I said: I'm making the decisions. Do you need me to go on?" Dottie asked, eying the reddening stripes appearing on Peggy's backside. Peggy was glad her eyes were shut and covered up by the blindfold because they were watering like crazy. She shook her head. Dottie put down the whip and pressed a gentle hand to Peggy's now burning skin, "Good, don't make me tell you again." She moved her hand down to Peggy's very wet centre, and began working her, "This should help." Dottie said soothingly. Peggy nodded, breathing hard, it was definitely helping. The blonde suddenly pulled down the panties roughly, and got down on her knees, taking Peggy in her mouth. Peggy threw her head back, a new wave of pleasure washing over her, "Dottie!"

Dottie shut her eyes and continued until she brought Peggy very close to a climax before suddenly stopping and pulling away. "No, Dottie please, let me..." She begged, almost completely breathless. Dottie got up, licking her lips, and picked up the whip again. Peggy swore when it hit her again, "What did I say?" Dottie asked. She put it back down and freed Peggy's wrists from her cuffs after picking up the key.

Then she took off Peggy's bra for her, before laying her back down on the bed. Dottie studied her; she was already throbbing with arousal, but somehow seeing Peggy completely naked, and completely glistening wet for _her_ always did something more. As if reading her mind without even looking at her, Peggy quietly said the words, "I'm yours, Dottie. I'm all yours." Dottie moved forward and their lips met, both women sighing in between the kisses, "Take me." Peggy whispered, "Please. It's all for you." Peggy knew she had said something right when Dottie moaned into her mouth a little and moved her hand down Peggy's body, "How can I say no?" the blonde whispered back, applying pressure and moving her hand. Her fingers easily slipped into Peggy's very wet entrance and she began biting her neck as she pounded into her. This time she was going to let Peggy come, and she was going to let her come hard.

"Dottie... Fuck, yes...!" Peggy began, going on to repeat similar phrases as Dottie fucked her senseless. Dottie pulled off the blindfold suddenly; she wanted to see Peggy's brown eyes, smoky with lust, hazing over with pleasure.

Peggy stared into Dottie's blue eyes and clawed at her shoulders as her brow tensed, her mouth opened, and her back arched. Her eyelids fluttered before she gripped Dottie hard and managed to cry out "I love you...I love you!" as she came, pleasure and satisfaction came crashing over her. "I love you too." The blonde replied, smiling as she continued to thrust into her. Peggy was still moaning, still knocking her head back, her entire body still tense, and Dottie let her ride it out until she came down from the high, panting for breath. They kissed again, messily, carelessly, biting each other's lips, and their hot tongues dancing.

When they were done kissing, Dottie sat on her knees, unclasping her black lace bra and tossing it aside. Peggy sat up slightly, taking Dottie into her mouth, her hands resting on shaped hips, gripping firmly. Dottie felt heat spread through her body as Peggy sucked and flicked her tongue against her nipple, which was hardening even more than it already was originally. This was going to be _good_.

* * *

AN: Probably won't post for a little while after this chapter. Just have a lot to do.

Just a little shout out to Hilyn Shan and RukiaDeathKuchiki - thank you both for the endless stream of support and interest in the reviews hahaha you both make my day honestly.

Hope you're all still enjoying!

x


	17. You're All I Want For Christmas

**AN:** Hiiiiii again, sorry for the long break and the lack of plot in this really long, out of season chapter :)

At least it's kind of cute

Enjoy x

* * *

Christmas Eve was spent back in New York preparing vegetables and the turkey for Christmas Day. Peggy and Angie seemed to be the only ones who knew what they were doing. Dottie awkwardly hung around, asking if she could help in any way. Peggy and Angie both looked at the woman with a rush of affection and sympathy, "Angie darling, you go and call your family and sort tomorrow evening out so we know exactly when to start cooking." Peggy said. Angie quickly washed her hands and nodded, drying them and leaving the kitchen. Peggy smiled fondly at Dottie who looked lost, "Come here, my love. Wash and peel the potatoes for me, will you?" Peggy said gently. Dottie nodded eager to participate. It was only her second real Christmas ever. The radio was playing some Christmas numbers and they all easily slipped into the warm Christmas spirit, even drinking some mulled wine Peggy had made. Angie's family would arrive at about five in the evening, and Angie's mother had insisted on bringing more food, so once they had prepared the basics, they didn't go any further.

The girls spent the rest of the night discreetly wrapping any presents they hadn't already before putting them under the tree, taking baths, pinning up their hair, wearing the new nightgowns they had gotten each other, and pampering each other with face masks and painting each other's nails. To add to the already stereotypical girl's night they were having, they even drank more wine. Everyone felt clean and sparkly. Dottie and Angie positively loved it, and wished they would do it more often. Peggy being Peggy was not quite as enthusiastic about all the pampering as the other two were, but greatly enjoyed it nevertheless.

She lightened up even more when Dottie entered their bedroom that night wearing nothing but a Santa hat and lingerie. Last year Peggy had done the same to Dottie, so it looked like they were going to be taking it in turns. Peggy didn't think she had ever, ever been turned by anyone saying "Ho ho ho." But Dottie had a gift; she really could make _anything_ sound seductive with that mouth.

That mouth fucked her three times over.

* * *

Morning came and Peggy could hear a pair of giggles as she woke up. The giggles jumped onto the bed, "Merry Christmas Peggy!" they said in unison. Peggy smiled sleepily, "You're such children, the pair of you." She laughed. Last year Dottie and Angie had gotten each other just as excited before they woke Peggy up. Peggy had a special tolerance for it though, it was Christmas after all. Besides, there was nothing sweeter to her than seeing Dottie's eyes light up with a childish pleasure she never had when she really was a child. She sat up, stretching, glad she had managed to pull her nightgown back on after her exploits with Dottie last night. Then she smiled as Angie opened the curtains, it was snowing. Peggy was a sucker for a white Christmas.

They all walked to the lounge where the Christmas tree was and sat down on the floor before they started unwrapping presents.

Peggy was going first and she unwrapped Angie's first, upon Angie's insistence. Angie had gotten her a bottle of her favourite whiskey, some relaxation bubble bath, goodness knows Peggy could use it, a pair of earrings, and a small gift set of different flavoured Earl Grey teas, as well as the original. They had been running low on Peggy's special beverage. She laughed and hugged her friend appreciatively, "Thank you Angie, you're a dear." The actress hugged her back, "It's nothin', English."

When it came to Dottie's gifts, Peggy started with the box Dottie had told her not to touch a little while back. Dottie and Angie watched her, expectantly.

"I think you'll find use for it." Dottie said, biting her lip as Peggy unwrapped it. She was nervous; she wanted her to like it. When Peggy managed to unwrap the box, and then open it up, her eyebrows raised. Inside was a brand new camera with plenty of rolls of film. It certainly beat Howard Stark's tiny camera pen. "Oh, Dottie." She exclaimed warmly, smiling and picking it up, "This is too much, darling." Dottie frowned, "Don't be silly, Peg. Of course it isn't!" Peggy kissed her on the cheek, "Thank you, I love it." Dottie's face lit up and she looked at Angie who threw her a wink which said, "You're welcome."

Dottie had also gotten her a couple of new very gorgeous dresses, somehow managing to have them tailored to what looked like Peggy's exact size, a new shade of red lipstick, some Sweet Dreams knockout perfume, not to be mistaken for the real perfume she had also gotten, and a beautiful floral porcelain teacup.

"You've spoiled me again, you!" Peggy exclaimed, her cheeks flushed with happiness. Nobody could ever say Dottie wasn't generous. "Who else am I going to spoil?" Dottie asked, kissing her.

Angie cleared her throat and Dottie laughed when she pulled away from Peggy, "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you Angie." The actress grinned when Dottie and Peggy passed their gifts from them to her.

First she opened the ones from Dottie, who had gotten her cherry scented candles, a bottle of nail polish, a silver wristwatch, and a pair of dancing shoes. Angie grinned, "How'd you know?" Dottie winked at her, "A little birdie told me." Peggy had told her, actually. Angie had been auditioning for more parts which included a song and dance. She had been channelling her old desire for the stage of Broadway into Hollywood, and it had actually been working. She had recently been called back for a discussion about a part and Dottie figured she would probably find the dancing shoes useful. Angie laughed and hugged the blonde, who hugged her back warmly. Peggy had found the time to load the film into her new camera and she grinned, snapping a picture of the two, earning protests that they weren't ready. The candid moments were best though, Peggy decided, so she ignored them, amusedly.

Angie began opening the presents Peggy got her, the first one being a bottle of peach schnapps. Angie giggled, "Gosh this brings back some memories, huh?" The girls shared a moment of silence for the night Miriam nearly caught them drinking in Angie's room before bursting out laughing. "Why, Miss Martinelli, is everything alright in there?" Angie said, doing her best impression of Miriam Fry.

"Angie is just feeling a little under the weather Miss Fry!" Peggy responded. Dottie rolled her eyes playfully, "Which got you first, the pie or the schnapps?" she asked.

"The pie!" The girls replied in unison.

"Would you believe it? Can't even look at the stuff anymore, at least not rhubarb." Angie said, pouting. She continued opening gifts, the next ones being a pair of sky blue silk pyjamas, a silver necklace, which she fell in love with instantly, and the next being three tickets to go see Up In Central Park on Broadway. Angie's jaw dropped, "Oh English! How did you-?" Peggy smiled, and waved off her question, "We have our ways; Dottie helped me with that one." Angie's eyes began watering and she clutched the tickets, holding them to her chest, "I love you both." She had wanted to see this show for as long as Peggy had known her, which now was nearly 4 years, but neither of them had gotten the chance to. Even before Peggy had moved into The Griffith Hotel and had become friends with Angie properly, she told herself she would take the waitress to at least one show.

Angie and Peggy turned to Dottie, "Your turn, Dot!" Angie said, her blue-green eyes sparkling, "Open mine first."

Dottie did just that with a laugh. Angie had gotten her an Iowa snow globe, the tourist stores sold a number of souvenirs from completely different states, a pair of tortoiseshell sunglasses which suited Dottie even more than Angie predicted, and a short sleeved cream blouse. "Do you know, I was almost tempted to buy you olives?" Dottie remarked to Angie, who frowned at her in confusion, before she got it. Dottie was referring to Martini, the nickname she gave Angie in order to tease her ridiculous Italian surname, Martinelli. "Oh, Martini, right, I get you. Ha ha very funny Iowa." She laughed. Dottie grinned, "Thank you Angie." Angie grinned right back and picked up Peggy's camera, taking a look through the viewfinder and playing with the zoom.

"Now me." Peggy said, clasping her hands together. Dottie began opening Peggy's gifts and her eyebrows shot up, before she smirked, upon opening a white box. Inside of it was a full navy blue silk lingerie set – including a girdle complete with flashes, stockings, and a pair of long silk gloves. "Why, Peggy!" she gasped, "Is this a gift for me, or for you?" Dottie teased, holding up a bra against her, causing Peggy to blush. In hindsight, she probably should have kept that one for later. Angie snapped a quick picture of the scene, before bursting into a fit of giggles. "It's u-um, w-well I th-thought-," Peggy stammered before giving up and clearing her throat a couple of times, "Just keep going." She instructed the blonde, who did as she said, chuckling to herself. The next gifts were a silver engraved jewellery box, a matching purse and handbag set, a pair of shiny black and white shoes with a reinforced metal toe and a small, yet beautiful silver brooch in the shape of a rose. Dottie was delighted.

She kissed the Englishwoman, "Thank you, Peggy." She said sweetly. Dottie moved closer next to her and leaned against her, resting her head on Peggy's shoulder, "I love them." Peggy wrapped an arm around Dottie's waist and kissed her blonde curls, "Good, good."

"Alright, you guys, let's both smile this time, huh?" She raised the camera's viewfinder to her eye and aimed. Peggy and Dottie both looked into the lens and smiled radiantly, Angie took the picture. She couldn't wait to see these photos developed someday.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent cooking and inviting Angie's family in – who proved to be quite overwhelming at times. They were even surprised by visits from Howard Stark, Edwin Jarvis and Ana Jarvis, who were all invited in enthusiastically. Well, this was Howard's house after all. They, too stayed for dinner – there was plenty to go around. They all held hands, upon the request of Angie's Catholic family, Peggy and Dottie squeezing theirs with a small smile, and said grace before beginning to eat. They heard the doorbell ring and Angie stood up, "I'll get that." She said, walking to the main hallway where she opened the front door and let the guest in.

Peggy and Dottie both nearly choked on their white wine when Angie walked back in with her. It was Maria Cline.

"Everyone, this is Maria, I invited her." Angie stated, her eyes landing on Dottie and Peggy who both tried to clear their faces of shock. Angie's mother had no problem ushering her to a seat and getting her a plate and cutlery. Dottie stood up, "Let me take your coat and bag." She said, walking around to Maria's side of the table.

"I'm sorry if this is strange, Angie invited me and I didn't want to say no." Maria said, her voice hushed as she took off her heavy black coat. Dottie shook her head, "Don't apologise, it's good you're here." She replied, feeling kind of bad that she hadn't been the one to invite her initially. She just wasn't quite sure what to do after the whole picture incident. Maria smiled softly. At least Dottie wasn't angry that she was here. Then she studied her for a moment, fully aware of Peggy watching her like a hawk, "Can we talk?" she asked Dottie. Dottie folded Maria's coat over her arm and took her bag, "Perhaps after dinner." She said before taking them to the cloak room. Maria accepted her answer and sat down gingerly, opposite Ana Jarvis who offered her a smile and struck up conversation immediately. Everybody quickly relaxed again when they began eating and talking.

After dinner everyone stayed a while longer for drinks and music. Howard quickly began flirting with Maria who played her charm, despite having a slight resentment against him for having slept with Dottie multiple times and not remembering. She could actually see why the average woman might fall into bed with Howard, but she was no average woman, so before he could say another word about his private room, she walked away. He shrugged and walked over to Angie's older cousin, Lucia Martinelli.

Angie was talking to her dad, trying her best to keep him off the subject of secretary school, because yes, she was basically officially an actress now. She looked over at Howard and tutted before excusing herself, thankful for the distraction, "C'mon Stark, I told ya' to keep off my family!"

* * *

Peggy and Dottie were in the next room, stealing a moment to themselves.

"I wish we could be like this all the time." Dottie said, shutting her eyes as Peggy planted soft kisses along her jawline with a napkin in her hand ready to clean any away lipstick marks before they faced everyone again. Her arms were draped around Dottie's neck, "Mm, like what?" she mumbled in between the kisses. Peggy knew the answer when Dottie kissed her passionately on the lips, and she sometimes wished it too, but the world was not yet ready. For now, they had to hide unless they were with people like them, or people they trusted. "One day, darling, I promise." Peggy whispered, when the kiss broke. She stayed in Dottie's embrace and started wiping away at the faint marks she had left along the woman's skin, earning a small smile from her.

"What?" Peggy asked, she couldn't help smiling back. Dottie shook her head, her blue eyes an ocean of affection, "I just lov-," They both heard the door open across the room and jumped apart as though they had burned each other, before faking normality.

It was only Maria, and they both let out a quick sigh of relief before looking at each other and laughing at their little panic. "You two are so obvious." Maria said, walking in. Peggy raised one perfect eyebrow, "Did you need something, Maria?" The green eyed girl offered Peggy a sweet smile, "Just came to see my dear friend, Dottie. May I?" Peggy glanced at them both before Dottie gave her a small nod. The brunette frowned slightly, "Fine, okay." She said before exiting the room. Dottie watched her leave slightly wistfully, causing Maria to roll her eyes, "Honestly, Dottie. I had no idea you could be so... sappy."

Dottie's eyes quickly frosted over and she frowned, "I am not!" she said defensively, clenching her fists.

Maria looked amused, "Sure." She replied, "Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for the other night." Dottie looked slightly surprised, "Oh, that's alright." Maria leaned on a bookcase nearby and looked down at her feet for a moment before straightening up and lifting her chin, as though to appear confident again, "You were probably wondering about the picture." She said. Dottie watched her and nodded.

"Headmistress told us you were killed nearly as soon as you left to join Leviathan. They wanted your location, your existence to be a secret. I believed her and I felt like something had been taken away from me. Sometimes the only thing that kept me going out there was knowing that I would see you again when we both returned to the academy for a little while to get a new objective. All of a sudden, that was gone." Maria looked genuinely saddened at the memory, and Dottie felt a stab of guilt. She hadn't felt anything like this when she thought Maria might be dead. She convinced herself so often that none of it meant anything, and had simply pushed it away and gotten on with her job. Maria continued,

"And then by chance, years later, on a mission myself, I saw you one day. I couldn't believe my eyes, Dottie, I was ecstatic. I wanted nothing more than to run to you and kiss you. I couldn't exactly though, you probably would have shot me. I could tell, you had changed, you had blossomed into a completely new person. Before you were capable of murder, no doubt about it, but now you were capable of slaughtering without batting an eyelid. So I watched you, took a picture and left." Dottie lowered her gaze, it was true. She would have shot Maria on sight, and she wouldn't have felt a damn thing, not at that point in her life.

"I'm sorr-," Dottie began, but Maria held up her hand and shook her head,

"Don't be. It isn't your fault, it's theirs. They trained you to be that way, they trained us both to be that way. You were just better at following your orders. For a while, anyway." Dottie pursed her lips, "Well, we all get tired of following orders at some point, certainly when Leviathan had me carrying out some petty revenge for the death of Fenhoff's brother."

Maria nodded, "I heard, and I don't blame you. It was embarrassing for everyone." She reached into her front blouse pocket and pulled out the picture, before handing it to Dottie, "I think it's time for me to stop carrying this around." She said, a flash of sadness revealing itself for a moment before she smiled softly, "This belongs to you." Dottie took it and studied it before walking over to the fireplace and looking back at Maria, who gave her a small nod as if to say it was okay, "You're not her anymore, you never really were." Dottie tossed it into the fire and watched the corners curl up, smouldering in the flames. The blonde sighed, watching it, "I hope not."

Then she turned to face Maria again and said suddenly, "I want you to know that I consider you a friend, Maria. What ever is going on, I want to help you get out. You deserve to live a better life too." Maria's face brightened, and her green eyes grew soft, when she smiled, "You're the first person to say that, you know. I consider you a friend too, Dottie. Thank you." Then she shook her head, "But, I don't want you to get any more involved in this than you are. I'll take care of it." Dottie put a hand on her hip, and Maria knew she was about to act stubbornly, "You're not alone any more, Maria. I'm going to help you. When I burned those men to the ground in Russia, I said to myself that I would help the other girls. You're one of them, so I'm going to help you." Maria saw no way out of this, Dottie wasn't going to give up, so she smiled and nodded meekly, "Alright then." Though she would rather Dottie didn't, but the insistence warmed her. She wouldn't have to fool herself into thinking she cared anymore, because she did. Maria approached her slightly awkwardly and embraced her before she pulled her closer into a hug. She shut her eyes and breathed in the other woman's scent, holding her tightly, "Thank you." Maria quietly said again. Her heart skipped when she felt Dottie's arms wrap around her back. She had never felt so safe or so warm in all of her life, and had visited some hot countries. It was then that Maria reached the conclusion that she was still in love with Dottie Underwood, possibly more if that were possible.

Maybe one day when she was fixed, maybe when Maria was good like Peggy, beautiful like Peggy, maybe Dottie would love her back. She held on for as long as Dottie would let her before the slightly taller woman said, "Let's go enjoy the rest of the party." Maria reluctantly pulled away and nodded, "Let's. Merry Christmas, Dottie." Dottie smiled at her fully, "Merry Christmas." She seemed to be, yet again, oblivious to how Maria was feeling.

* * *

They rejoined everyone else outside and Peggy quickly found her way back to Dottie's side, so Maria decided to go speak to someone else and watch the blonde from a distance.

* * *

 **AN:** Not sure when the next update will be, but hopefully not as long as this one took.

I feel another storm coming on.


	18. Intentions

Peggy Carter returned home from work a couple of weeks later to Angie, and Angie alone. "Where's Dottie?" Peggy asked, her brow furrowing slightly. It wasn't like her to be away when Peggy came home. Angie shrugged, "She left an hour ago, just said she'd be back again in a few hours or so. I didn't really ask." Peggy checked her wristwatch. It was just after eleven at night. She sighed, "That woman will be the death of me."

* * *

Dottie was in fact at the address she had found when Maria dropped her bag and everything had come flying out, including the picture of her. She was wearing an all black pantsuit, hoping she would blend into the night – the last thing she wanted was to be caught following Maria Cline around. Of course, the address had led her to the industrial area on the other side of town. The meeting was going to take place soon, at midnight, just outside of the clothing warehouse. Dottie had made her way to the dark top of the building, and settled down on her stomach with a sniper rifle. She hoped she would actually get a clear view of the meeting, otherwise trying to lip-read would prove useless. She probably wouldn't be able to hear them from up here, so it was all she had. She had opted for the rifle rather than simply a pair of binoculars, because there was always the risk of the situation turning hostile – and she did not want to be the one who brought binoculars to a gunfight.

She watched two cars pull up finally, and out of one, came Maria Cline dressed impeccably as ever, and out of another, came three armed men, also dressed impeccably. Dottie frowned; trust Maria to have no backup in the presence of potential hostiles. The man with the golden tie, the one who seemed to be in charge shook Maria's hand. He wore rings and a gold wristwatch, this man either was, or just wanted to appear a heavy hitter, either way, Dottie thought it was tacky. She decided to name him Golden until she learned of his real name. Their faces were dark, but thankfully they both stood with their side to Dottie, giving her a view of both parties' lips. She zoomed in as far as she could, managing to keep them both in her sights.

"Good to see you again, Miss Cline." Golden said shaking the woman's hand. Maria smiled charmingly at him, "And you." He studied her for a moment before pulling away his hand again, "You must be wondering what this is about. Allow me to enlighten you." He reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out what looked like a picture. Dottie tried to shuffle slightly, but she could not make out who the picture was of.

"You know this woman?" he asked, though he already knew the answer. Dottie watched Maria bristle slightly before she nodded, "I do, yes." He looked a little pleased and nodded before putting the picture away.

"You know why I've asked you to kill Julien Allore, don't you?" He asked. Maria shook her head, "No, I didn't ask."

"Good girl. Julien Allore needs to die, because he makes a lot of money off of girls working for him. Too much money. He runs a little sweat shop business, you see. That, I could have ignored, but it's the other thing that really bothers me. That dirty old man has girls all around the city working for him, sex workers. Sex workers make a lot of money, they earn the money, and they spend the money on drugs – drugs which come from us! Only, Julien has been getting drugs from elsewhere and supplying the girls himself. He's taking my business right from me." Maria shut her eyes for a brief moment, as if to reflect; this is what she had been reduced to. Maria Cline, gone soldier serving her country with pride and honour, to a hit woman for a drug lord. She had even taken the job just for the pay, she was desperate. At least now she could fool herself into believing that she had gone through with this job because of the women's lives she might save by killing Julien.

"What does the woman have to do with all this?" Dottie watched Maria ask. Golden looked as though he were weighing some kind of decision, "Ah, well, she knows too much." He said, "She'll have to go along with Julien." Dottie knew now who they were talking about. It was her.

"I know too much." Maria retorted, "Are you going to kill me too?" she asked. He opened his arms, "Maria! Maria! Come on, we have a relationship now! We have a trust! Of course not." He chuckled. Maria remained serious, so Golden's expression fell, "You'll get it done, won't you?" He asked, stepping towards her. His men reached for their weapons. Dottie gripped the rifle, this could get ugly. Maria stared at him coldly, unmoved, and she nodded. He smiled, "Good." He waved at his men who took their hands off of their sidearm. He reached into another pocket and pulled out a cheque before handing it to her.

Maria's eyes widened slightly, "A small deposit for your troubles. Don't let me down, Maria." He said, before walking away and getting into his flashy car. Maria looked down at the cheque wide eyed and Dottie decided that the deposit must be anything but small. Then Maria got into her car and drove away. Dottie sat up and began dismantling the rifle before packing it away and getting down from the rooftop.

So now Maria had to kill her, she thought to herself, amused. She would get want she wanted, do what she had to in order to kill Julien first, and then she would finish Dottie off. How predictable. Dottie put the rifle into the trunk of the car and drove home.

At least now she had good reason to participate in the death of Julien Allore, he was repulsive. She'd kill Golden after that.

* * *

As she approached her home driveway, she wondered if it would be a good idea to tell Peggy where she had been and what she had seen. She would likely try and involve the SSR to get Julien and Golden arrested instead. Dottie may have left her past behind, or she may have at least tried, but those two deserved more than just prison time. Dottie was a gifted liar, but Peggy was not someone she lied to. She sighed, getting out of the car, she had better just tell her.

Just as Dottie had predicted, Peggy was still up, and was sitting in the lounge listening to late night radio drinking some whiskey, doing this morning's newspaper's crossword.

Peggy heard her coming in and didn't bother to turn around. Dottie approached her, undoing the buttons and taking off her dark blazer. She kissed Peggy on the head before sitting down next to her on the sofa, loosening the top button of her shirt.

"Hey, you." Dottie said, smiling. Peggy looked up and smiled back briefly, before looking back down at the crossword and writing something down, "Hello darling. Busy night?" the Englishwoman asked before taking a drink. Dottie got up and headed to the liquor cabinet, selecting a glass before sitting back down next to Peggy and pouring herself a measure of the whiskey on the coffee table. "Yeah, you could say that." Dottie replied, screwing the cap back onto the bottle and putting it back down where it was. Peggy wasn't prying, and Dottie knew why – she wanted Dottie to tell her where she had been without prompt.

"I was just out at the industrial estates." Dottie offered, taking a drink. This caught Peggy's interest, and she looked up from the newspaper, "Really? What on earth were you doing over there?" she asked.

"Spying." Dottie said vaguely. Peggy looked amused and closed the newspaper, putting it down beside the whiskey bottle, "Interesting way to spend the night. Spying on whom?" she asked. Dottie shifted in her seat slightly, "Maria." She told Peggy. Peggy raised her dark eyebrows, "You were spying on Maria." She said it with slight distaste, and Dottie could understand why. Peggy had already let it be known that she was jealous, not that she had anything to be jealous of. Maria was beautiful, but Dottie's heart lay with Peggy.

The blonde nodded, "Yeah. When she was last here, she dropped her bag and I picked up a couple of pieces of paper. One of them had an address and time on, so I made a note of it and went over. She met with some tacky drug lord, Golden, and he explained why Julien needs to die, and then why I need to die after that."

Peggy looked slightly unimpressed, "Oh wow, I didn't see that coming at all." She said sarcastically. "So let me guess, you saw why Julien Allore needs to die and now you're more willing to comply with it, but you'll somehow convince Maria not to kill you?" Peggy asked. Dottie stiffened slightly, Peggy was mad at her, "Yes." She replied, frowning, "He's a bad person, Peg."

Peggy nodded, "I know he is. Which is why I'd rather put him away." She had done her research on Maria's target already and she knew exactly what he did.

"You knew?" Dottie asked, "Were you going to tell me that, or were you just going to let me lead your SSR boys right to him without me even knowing?"

"Of course I knew. Did you really think I was just going to let you get into something without looking into it even a little?" Peggy shook her head, "And honestly, no, I wasn't going to tell you, not right away. Not yet."

"Because you knew I'd justify my involvement in his murder if I found out what he had been doing to those girls. Because you knew I'd _want_ him dead." Dottie said, her voice flat. Peggy lowered her gaze, "Yes, actually." Dottie looked away from Peggy and began laughing in disbelief, "Wow, thanks, Peg. Really."

Peggy looked a little guilty but it quickly subsided, "Oh come on, Dottie. Do you expect me to think you're an angel now?" Dottie's gaze turned cold and she looked over at Peggy, "Hardly. I just expected that you might believe I'd do the right thing." Peggy shook her head in disbelief, "But you won't!"

Dottie stood up, "That isn't the point, you didn't know my intentions until tonight. I wasn't going to kill him, Peggy! Not before this. You never trusted me, did you? You told me you trusted me and you lied!" The blonde's voice was gradually rising. The Englishwoman looked up at her hurt lover from where she was sitting and she frowned, "I'm just trying to help you, Dottie." Dottie narrowed her eyes, looking away from Peggy again, "By lying to me? I don't think so."

Peggy stood up and turned Dottie's head gently so that she was looking at her, "By making sure you don't do anything you'll regret. I didn't lie to you. I just didn't tell you certain things. I'm trying to protect you." Dottie pulled away from Peggy's hand and took a step back, "I don't need protecting. I need you, Peggy, of all people, not to lie to me."

Peggy nodded and stepped closer to her again, "Alright, alright, you're right Dottie, I'm sorry." she lied. At this moment, Peggy didn't mean a word. She felt she was right for not telling Dottie. Then she met eyes with the blonde, "What makes you so sure you'll be fine, that you'll be able to convince Maria not to kill you?" she asked.

"Because I'm her only friend." Dottie said simply. Peggy felt a small stab of jealousy, yes, her only friend _and_ _more_ , she thought to herself bitterly.

And then Peggy said something which struck a very large nerve, "That didn't stop you." She said, referring to Anya, Dottie's first friend, Dottie's first kill. Peggy knew exactly how Dottie felt about it, why the fuck did she think it acceptable to bring up? She felt as though Peggy had just hit her.

Her blue eyes burned with sudden anger and she clenched her jaw, picking up her blazer and storming out of the room, "Dottie, wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-," Peggy began desperately, hurriedly following her. She realised she had gone too far.

"Yes, you did mean to. You know _exactly_ what happened there. That was different. I cannot believe you. I didn't have a choice!" Dottie growled, cutting her off. Her head was suddenly uncomfortably tight, her brain throbbing in her anger. Her hands were shaking and her pulse was drumming loud in her ears. Peggy grabbed her wrist, "And now you do! Dottie please, I'm just trying to convince you not to go through with this. I just want to help!"  
Dottie swung around, snatching her wrist back, "Get off, Peggy. Don't bother following me either." She snarled.  
Peggy looked helpless, "Dottie, please, at least tell me where you're going!"

Angie came running into the hallway in her nightgown, "What's going on?" she asked the two women. Dottie's eyes were still burning with complete hurt and anger when she looked over at Angie, and the girl shivered.

"Dot, are you alright?" she asked. Dottie didn't answer and headed out the front door, slamming it behind her. Peggy ran her hands through her dark hair, "Oh my god, I'm such a fucking idiot." Her cheeks were red, her eyes were wet and she was close to tears.

"English, what happened?" Angie asked, walking over and placing a hand on Peggy's shoulder. Peggy started to explain and then burst into quiet tears, Angie pulling her close and hugging her until she calmed down. She hadn't seen Peggy and Dottie fight like this ever.

Dottie drove out for the second time that night, her thoughts running wild. After how honest Dottie had been with Peggy, she had expected at least the same back. She certainly didn't expect Peggy to stoop so low and use Anya against her. Had she just told Dottie she intended on getting the SSR involved from the beginning, Dottie would have listened, Dottie would have let her. But instead, she had done it behind her back because she didn't trust her. Dottie felt hurt because she knew that Peggy had no reason not to trust her, and yet after all this time, she didn't. It caused her to wonder what else Peggy might have been lying about. She blinked away forming tears as she drove. Her grip tightened on the steering wheel, she wasn't even sure where she was driving.


	19. If It's Over

**AN:** Hi, thanks for still reading! I'm dragging this out, I know. I just don't want to see it end yet! x

* * *

Peggy headed to work the next morning feeling very low indeed. She felt worse because she was going there to discuss the case she had helped to build against Julien Allore. He had nothing to do with technology, or science, but the SSR said they would still look into it with her. Daniel hadn't told anyone in the office about Peggy and Dottie, so luckily she still had the authority she had worked so hard to get over the majority.

Speaking of which, Daniel approached her, his brows knitted.

"Is everything alright, Peggy? You don't look like yourself today." He held some kind of cool distance between them still, though he also appeared to be warming to her again. Peggy shook her head and sat down at her desk, "No, no," she cleared her throat, "I'm fine, thank you Daniel." He raised one eyebrow; he wasn't sure if Peggy knew she cleared her throat sometimes she was lying or whenever she felt awkward or uncomfortable. Either way, she had no reason to feel awkward or uncomfortable so he drew the conclusion that she was lying.

"Trouble in Russian paradise?" He asked, slightly amused, referring to Dottie. Peggy's brown eyes quickly darted away from his before looking back and she shook her head again, "No. Chief Sousa, I don't see how this is any of your business." She said firmly. She didn't want to talk about it; had she not made it clear enough? The man paused for a moment before shrugging, "Alright then. Have it your way." Peggy pressed her lips together stubbornly and gave one nod. Daniel hovered for another moment, "Was there something else?" Peggy asked.

"There was, actually. I pulled together a number of names of high end criminals over here in the West from our friends at the LAPD. Complete with mug shots and charges. This is a copy, so you can take it home and look at it there if you need to. You might be able to find out who wants Julien dead from this." He handed her the file.

"We know Julien recently got involved in the drug business, as well as the...rest." Peggy said carefully, as she flicked through the names. Daniel nodded,

"We've used that information to find some more of the heavy hitters." He said. Peggy closed the file, "Well I'll have a look through this and see what conclusions I can draw, thank you." He gave her a quick smile before returning to his office.

Despite her worry, Peggy stayed at work all day, investigating, doing paperwork, and so on. Dottie could handle herself, and if she wanted to call or see Peggy, she would. She would probably be home tonight anyway. For now, Peggy thought it best to leave Dottie be unless she had a real reason not to. Bothering her would probably only cause more problems. The brunette sipped on some coffee, not her regular choice of hot beverage, but the only kind at the SSR. She frowned pushing it aside, vowing, not for the first time, to bring in some damn tea bags for herself.

She looked over her notes again. She had circled the name Hank Reynolds. He was first taken into prison when he was seventeen for a car theft. She thought she had been getting on to something when his convictions worked their way up to drug dealing. That is, until he was killed in prison in nineteen thirty. Peggy chewed the end of her pen, frustrated. Nobody else had stood out to Peggy and the only one seemed to be dead, there had to be someone else Daniel hadn't managed to get, or someone who hadn't been caught. She tucked her notes into the file and shut it with a sigh. She was getting nowhere.

Why hadn't she just told Dottie from the beginning? They might not be in this mess and Peggy would be able to actively help her. Dottie could have looked through these mug shots and identified the right man, if he was even in here. Peggy shut her eyes with a slight frown; the thought of Dottie slipping back into her old self scared the agent, honestly. If she did, Peggy would lose yet another person she loved. She felt she had already done that enough on her own however. Peggy didn't know what hurt Dottie more, the fact she kept things from her, the fact she hadn't trusted her, or the fact she had tried to use Anya as a deterrent after it had taken Dottie so long to open up about how she felt when she had killed her. Peggy buried her face in her hands, she didn't know what had come over her, but she had been horrible to her and there was no excuse for it.

* * *

Dottie was sitting at the piano in the Maria's empty studio, refreshing her memory on the chords. After last night, she had since calmed down. Maria had found her here when she came to pick up a record she had left and offered her a sparring session. Unlike Angie or Peggy – Dottie was alright with actually hurting Maria, which made it a lot more interesting. As well as that, they both fought using similar tactics, having been brought up on the same style, which created a sense of equality between the two. Dottie had been left with a split lip, bruised forearms and an aching abdomen; Maria left with a cut on her cheek, bruised legs and at one point, a dislocated shoulder. Dottie had fixed the dislocated shoulder for her though, she wasn't that rude.

They shared drinks afterwards and exchanged stories of how they got to where they both were now before Maria left when the morning came. The blonde had busied herself working on her physique, her plans, and her piano skill for the rest of the day.

She should have known Peggy would find her. Dottie looked up from the notes sheet and stopped playing. The brunette gave her a worried look, "Dottie? What on earth has happened to your face?" she asked, rushing over to her. Dottie shut the book and didn't answer. It was clear to Peggy that Dottie wouldn't tell her either, so she gave a small nod and cleared her face before changing the subject. "I wasn't going to come. I was going to wait and let you come back home when you were ready." Peggy said, "But that's hard to do when all I want is to tell you how truly sorry I am for everything." Dottie sighed and met eyes with her,

"I wish you had just trusted me, Peg. I would have let you get the SSR involved, I would have listened to you, and I would have planned it with you. But you did it alone." Peggy grabbed a chair and pulled it closer to Dottie and sat down next to the piano, Dottie staying sat on the stool, "I couldn't have known you would have let me help you. But I suppose that was where I was supposed to trust you." Peggy said, her expression gentle. Dottie nodded, "It was." Peggy held Dottie's gaze and took her hand,

"But Dottie, please, do not kill that man to prove a point. Please just let me help." Dottie frowned and pulled her hand away, "I'm not killing him to _prove a point_ , just how petty do you think I am? I'm killing him because he damn well deserves it." Peggy put her hand on her lap. She suddenly understood why Dottie was so adamant on killing him. The sex workers he had under his thumb and addicted to the drugs he provided must have reminded her of herself and the other girls at the academy. They were forced to depend on the orders they were given and the pride they had been raised with, even if it meant doing things they didn't like; just as the workers were forced to depend on the drugs they were fed in order to make it through doing things they didn't like.

Peggy felt a rush of sadness, "You're better now, darling. You don't have to kill him to stop him from hurting any more girls. You want to help, I know you do, and there is a right way to do this. Please listen to me; you _are_ a good person, Dottie Underwood."

Dottie shut her eyes, taking what Peggy had just said into consideration. What if she wasn't? What if she would always feel some kind of sick bloodlust towards anyone who reminded her of her past?

She opened her eyes upon hearing someone walk in and Peggy turned around.

"I got the call, not that I had any doubts. We're going to be on the February show!" Maria said cheerily, smiling at Dottie. Peggy looked back at Dottie, "Come home with me, we can talk more." She pleaded. Dottie shook her head, "There's nothing to talk about." Peggy stood up, "How long are you going to be angry with me?" she asked. Dottie didn't answer and Peggy felt her eyes begin to water. She quickly blinked it away and nodded, fine, this was how it was going to be. She turned on her heel and walked out without another word. Dottie watched her go, dropping her indifferent attitude, sighing sadly. Maria raised her dark eyebrows, "I take it you're staying here tonight again, then?" Dottie nodded, "Probably longer."

Probably longer ended up being another painful month and Peggy simply left her to it. At some point Dottie had collected her clothes. If it was over... then fine, Peggy Carter would stop looking at the photos of them both on Christmas Day. She would tuck them into the bottom drawer and finally keep her promise to leave them there.

* * *

 **AN:** I'm sorry x


	20. Dance With Me

When February came around, Peggy wasn't able to stop herself from watching the show and tuned in to see Dottie. It seemed to be the only way she would be able to. Angie sat beside her on the sofa and raised her eyebrows as Dottie and Maria were introduced, and walked onto the floor together, smiling and waving, "Oh wow, they look amazing." The actress commented. Peggy agreed sadly, she was convinced they had gotten a _lot_ closer in the past month. Both were wearing matching dresses, though one looked like it was black and one was white. Dottie was wearing the white dress and truly looked like a star, her hair, skin and eyes shining bright under the lights on the black and white screen. Peggy narrowed her eyes; Dottie was also wearing the brooch Peggy had gotten her for Christmas – and it was sparkling whenever she moved. This was either a way of showing Peggy she was still thinking of her and still cared, or it was a way to annoy her. The show was live on air, and Dottie looked into the camera for a brief moment and Peggy felt her heart race. She was upset, she was a little angry even, but she was still hopelessly in love with the Russian. She stayed leaned forward in her seat, cheeks flushed with warmth, watching intently as the show progressed, cursing whenever there was a break.

* * *

"Do you think Peggy will be watching?" Maria asked as powder was applied to their faces by makeup artists, ready for their performance after the break. Dottie stiffened slightly at the mention of her name, but nodded, subconsciously placing her right hand on the brooch, "Hopefully, maybe, I'm not sure to be honest." Maria gave her a comforting smile and placed a gentle hand on Dottie's left, her smile growing bigger when Dottie held it properly.

"You two ready? You're up in two minutes." They both met eyes and took a deep breath, standing up and walking away from the makeup artists.

"I didn't think I'd be this nervous." Maria commented, her grip on the blonde's hand tightening. Dottie was trying to slow her breathing, and tightened her own grip on Maria's, "Don't get stage fright on me now, Cline." The two minutes passed far too quickly for their liking and with another terrified glance at each other, they took one last deep breath. The lights shone as they walked out, still hand in hand, smiling radiantly at the crowd.

"Dottie Underwood and Maria Cline!" called the narrator as they waved. They assumed their positions and the music started.

* * *

Peggy watched them both, her eyes wide, "There she is." She said half to herself. Angie looped an arm through hers and nodded, "There she is." Angie repeated, watching as intently as Peggy was. The camera followed the pair as they moved with a cat-like grace across the floor, Dottie leading the dance. There was a round of applause when Dottie performed a lift, and Maria placed her trust in Dottie, fully extending her body. She was let down smoothly and after a few more paces, it came to an end.

The two of them stood next to each other, breathing hard, eagerly waiting for the judge's scores, and smiling because they knew they had nailed it. They scored a nine, a nine, a ten and a nine, placing them in the lead with an overall of thirty-seven.

* * *

Dottie couldn't seem to slow down her pulse once the dance was over, and it felt so hot in the studio. The live audience were offering her nods and smiles. She had barely been paying attention when it was revealed that they were in the lead until Maria grabbed her arm excitedly and pulled her into a hug. Dottie was caught a little off-guard but laughed it off and hugged her back.

* * *

Peggy felt a large flare of jealousy towards Maria. It should be Peggy celebrating with Dottie tonight over winning the lead in their first show, not her. It should be Peggy holding Dottie's hand and pulling her into her arms. Then Peggy's chest suddenly grew tight because it was her own damn fault she wasn't doing any of those things. Where there was a flame, someone was bound to get burned, and Peggy had very much burned herself.

The other dancers all came out and one pair was sent home, the rest staying for another week, they all walked off stage again as the presenter spoke, and then the show came to a close.

* * *

Once backstage, Dottie and Maria headed to their dressing room and collapsed on the chairs in there.

"That was..." Dottie began, still in disbelief, "That was crazy." Maria nodded in agreement, passing Dottie a bottle of water and opening her own.

"It was amazing, I swear, when we were dancing, whoo! And when you had me in that lift, it was something else." Maria exasperated, her eyes wide. They both took their drinks and laughed before getting changed out of the costume department's dresses and into their own, Dottie not forgetting the brooch. She pinned it onto her own dress and Maria watched her, "That's pretty. A gift?" Dottie looked up and gave her a small smile, "It is, isn't it? Yeah it was a gift." Dottie had worn it so that if, by any chance Peggy was watching, she would know that she was thinking of her. Maria and Dottie headed out to go talk to the other dancers and all go for drinks.

When Dottie found herself separated from the group and at a payphone, she stared at it. This wasn't the first time she had been close to calling home, and this time she was a little drunk. She bit her lip and approached it, picking up the receiver and pausing. She so badly wanted to hear Peggy's voice, hear her say she still loved Dottie and still wanted her to come home. But why would Peggy want to hear her? She had left it so long to speak to her; she had been away for too long. She was still considering it, when Maria appeared behind her, gently taking the receiver from her hand and placing it back down, "Did you get lost? The party is this way." Maria whispered, dangerously close to Dottie's ear.

Dottie shut her eyes, and shook her head, "No." She opened them and turned around, Maria was right in front of her, her eyes already trained on Dottie's red lips. The blonde backed away, or at least as far as she could in the section for the payphone. She suddenly felt herself sober up. Maria smiled, "I won't bite... unless you want me to."

Dottie felt blood rush to her face, and couldn't stop the smirk that found its way onto her lips. Biting sounded very, very tempting right about now. Maria had been doing this for a little while; just tempting Dottie, letting her know that she's all there if she wants her, and Dottie would only have to say the word. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. The whole thing was driving her redneck crazy. What if it were just one kiss? Dottie asked herself each time, just some hard kisses to satisfy at least one craving. But she didn't because she knew they wouldn't stop, they would go further and further, and Dottie would regret it in the morning, as much as she would have wanted to be slammed against a wall in the moment.

Maria moved in closer, a beautifully sinful grin on her face, her eyes still on Dottie's very ready lips. Dottie pushed her back gently, reluctantly, "Maria..." she groaned. This was becoming too much. She was going to crack soon and this stunning creature _knew_. Maria tore her eyes away from Dottie's mouth and met eyes with her, her green gaze a knowing, and hot forest fire.

"Tell me you don't want this." Maria said huskily. Resist, Dottie told herself again sternly. "I can't do this. We can't." Dottie managed to say, before Maria took her silence for consent. Maria's smile faded for a moment, only to be replaced by another, she nodded slowly, "Alright." She leaned forward and planted a red kiss on Dottie's cheek, before leaning in close and whispering, "Well, you know where I am." Dottie swallowed hard and nodded, she knew. Maria walked away and Dottie breathed a heavy sigh. That woman always made her feel like she needed to douse herself in holy water.

* * *

Angie walked into Peggy's room having knocked on the door. She smiled gently, Peggy was looking at the pictures again, "Y'know, they stay the same every time you look at em' English." She joked. Peggy looked up, quickly putting on a smile and wiping an eye, "I know, I know." She felt a little embarrassed at her sentimentality and put away the photographs. Angie tutted and sat down next to her, pulling her into a hug. Peggy rested her head on Angie's chest, "She'll come around, Peg." The actress said, soothingly. She heard Peggy sniff, "It's been a month. She hates me Angie." Angie rubbed her back and sighed, "Try and go see her again. Maybe she's ready to talk."

Peggy sat up and looked at her best friend, who produced a handkerchief and handed it to her. The brunette took it gratefully and began dabbing around her eyes, "Ah, thank you Angie, but I don't think that's a good idea." Peggy said, sniffing again to clear her nose before she dabbed at it to remove any excess. Blue-green eyes studied her, "So what are you going to do?" she asked. Peggy shrugged, a childish gesture, but necessary.

"For now, I just need to know someone is looking out for her." Peggy said. Then she looked at Angie, her brown eyes widening. That someone was suddenly obvious, why hadn't she thought of it earlier?


	21. Heavy

"I must say, I was surprised to hear from you." Maria Cline said, amused. Peggy begrudgingly handed her a cup of coffee and sat down opposite her at their dining table. It became apparent to her why she hadn't thought of this earlier – giving Maria the active responsibility of looking out for Dottie would only likely cause Maria to push her luck further if she hadn't already. Peggy tried not to think of what may have already happened between them both during Dottie's absence. "Try not to be too surprised, this is hardly a social call." Peggy said, flatly. Maria inclined her head slightly but held the amused grin she was giving the Agent, whose patience was already wearing thin. It would be extremely satisfying for her to wipe it off with one swift hook to the jaw, Peggy thought darkly. Something playful danced in Maria's grass green eyes, "So was Dottie invited or is this just a one on one, detective?" she asked cheerily. Peggy narrowed her eyes slightly, " _Agent_." She corrected the annoyance sat before her, "And no, she wasn't." Peggy sighed. Maria leaned forward slightly, her eyebrows raising a little,

"Really? _Gosh_ , I wonder what she'd say if I told her I alone was invited for coffee with you. And to think she has been so well behaved for y-," Peggy shot her a look of venom before interrupting her, " _I invited you_ because... I..." The words were harder to come out of Peggy's mouth than she anticipated, God she hated this. Maria smiled fully, and finished Peggy's sentence for her "Because you need my help." The cup of tea in front of the brunette was suddenly very interesting to Peggy, who had lowered her gaze in some kind of shame. She nodded, "Yes. That's it."

"So explain." Maria said, surprising Peggy. She hadn't expected Maria to even show up, let alone actually listen to what she had to say. Her brown eyes rose up from the tea and to Maria's face before she produced a file, seemingly out of nowhere.

"This, Maria, is my plan to arrest Julien Allore." Maria raised an eyebrow and didn't bother to open the file when it was slid across the table to her,

"Arrest?" Maria asked, her tone serious, "I have a job to do." She said. Peggy nodded, "That's right, and so do I, Maria. Unlike you, I'm not doing it for the money." Maria shook her head, "You have absolutely no idea why I'm doing this." Peggy studied her; it was either money or revenge – she refused to believe it were anything more.

"Enlighten me." Peggy said, still curious. Maria's brow creased in annoyance,

"Just stay away, Agent. This isn't your concern." To this, Peggy's dark eyes hardened, "Dorothy Underwood is my concern and you are going to kill her, if this job of yours doesn't do it for you." Maria looked slightly taken aback, confusion written into her features for a moment, "This job? All she's doing is helping me get to him; I'm doing the dirty work, Peggy." Then her face cleared slightly and she nodded, "And yes, I was ordered to kill her, but I have no intention of doing so."

"She knows what Julien has done and is fully prepared to take the shot, that's enough." Peggy said her voice hard, "I don't want her to go back there Maria." Maria suddenly understood, "You think she'll lose herself in old habit?" she asked. Peggy wasn't sure honestly, "I just don't want her to let herself down or do anything she'll regret." Maria tried to reason, "He's a bad person, and I don't think she'll regret this." Peggy glared at her, "Just make sure she doesn't." Maria felt compelled to agree – she didn't exactly want Dottie to become the woman she saw again when she took that picture of her years ago either, even if it were just for a moment. She cared too much to allow that and somehow Peggy knew, which was why she was here in the first place.

"You won't kill her, then?" Peggy asked, interrupting Maria's thoughts.

Maria shook her head, "Absolutely not."

"Why?" Peggy asked. She already knew the answer but she half wanted to hear it come from Maria herself, her other half was warning her that she wouldn't like the answer. It was Maria's turn to find her drink suddenly interesting, "I consider her to be a good friend." She stated simply.

"That's all?" Peggy asked. Maria furrowed her brows, still refusing to look at the brunette, "You already know, why are you bothering to ask? Are you trying to embarrass me further?" It was embarrassing because she was so willing to give herself to Dottie who would likely never love her back the same way. It was embarrassing because she could never hope to compete with the likes of Peggy Carter. She forced herself to look up from her coffee to see Peggy watching her, "You're right. I already know." The brown gaze averted hers for a moment before a gentle sigh escaped her lips, "Maria, if what I already know is true, then I trust you'll do everything in your power protect her." The woman opposite her nodded, "Of course I will." Peggy seemed satisfied with this answer and watched Maria drain her cup of coffee. "Could you perhaps give Dottie my regards?" She asked as Maria stood up when she was finished. Neither were planning on Maria staying long – so she nodded and left, leaving Peggy sitting at the table nursing her tea. She wondered _why_ Maria was doing this. If her airy behaviour was anything to go off of, it was apparent that she just wanted a life free from dictation. And yet, here she was, being ordered around to kill, again. And for what?

* * *

Dottie looked up from the book she was reading to see Maria swan into her room. The studio had many rooms at the dancer's disposals, including shower rooms and a common area. It was fairly spacious, still furnished, and stocked with plenty of reading material. They had added a bed which Dottie could sleep in, and it was where Dottie had been living for the past month. How Maria had managed to get hot running water and electricity in this place was beyond her, but she was glad for it.

"You'll never guess who I just talked to." Maria said, sitting down opposite her on the bed. Dottie's expression remained as it was, "Who?" she asked. The dark haired woman smiled, "Peggy Carter." Dottie quietly closed the book and did her best to appear impassive, "Oh, really?" She asked, careful not to let her voice crack or waver. Maria nodded, "She just wanted to tell me her plan to arrest Julien." She said, watching Dottie with interest. Dottie's eyebrows rose slightly, "Did she say anything else?" It had been supposed to sound uncaring, but it instead came out sounding slightly annoyed. Maria saw the opportunity to distance the two further and shook her head, "No. She just wanted to give me a heads up about her plan to make an arrest, as if I were going to change my mind and back off." She threw in an eye roll. Dottie's body tensed a little and she nodded, "Oh, right." How charming, Peggy mustn't have cared as much as Dottie originally thought, if at all. The brooch was suddenly weighing heavily on her short sleeved cardigan, but she left it on. For now, it remained a small symbol of hope that maybe Peggy was just trying not to let anyone know she cared even though she did, and that she was just doing a very good job of it. Maria sensed the drop in the atmosphere and she felt kind of bad for how good she felt. She quickly dismissed it though; Dottie didn't belong with that Englishwoman anyway.

She trained her features to appear sympathetic and put a hand on Dottie's knee, "I'm sure she means well." For some reason hearing that from Maria made her doubt it even more and Dottie shook her head, "I doubt it. She's tough. I hardly think she's spending her nights crying over any of this."

Maria frowned suddenly, "I hope you aren't." Dottie looked caught off guard for a moment before she forced a laugh, "What? Honestly, you know me, Maria. Of course not!" Maria nodded, and she knew Dottie well enough to know when she was lying. She couldn't explain why it annoyed her so much that Dottie might sometimes cry over Peggy. Maybe it annoyed her because it meant Dottie wouldn't get over her as quick as she wanted. Maybe it annoyed her because nobody should ever make Dottie Underwood cry, especially not someone she actually loved, someone as lucky as Peggy Carter. Maybe it annoyed Maria because she knew or at least she believed that Dottie had never once cried over her.

It was Dottie's turn to change the subject, "Shall we practice?" she asked, getting up and smoothing her skirt. Maria simply looked at her for a moment, still caught up in her thoughts before she discarded them and stood up with a smile, "We shall." All that mattered was that she was the one with Dottie right now, not Peggy. That was, at the very least, a small win on her part.

* * *

Dottie was dancing more furiously than usual. Her actions more aggressive and her concentration more intense.

"I'm almost tempted to just get you to fight with me." Maria breathed, her eyes wide as Dottie pulled her hard against her. Their faces were close and Maria felt her knees almost buckle. Being in such close proximity to an angry Dottie Underwood was a huge turn on. She continued the dance though and spun away and faced Dottie again, whose face was tense, "We can't exactly turn up to the show covered in cuts and bruises." The blonde said, her voice icy. Maria nodded, she had a point. Makeup wouldn't cover everything, as skilled as the artists were. When she was brought back in, her back was pressed against Dottie's front, and Dottie's aggression only made every movement harder than usual, causing Maria to feel more aroused than usual. She forgot the next few paces and had to pull away, which only succeeded in making the blonde even more annoyed than she was already acting.

"I'm sorry. I forgot the steps." Maria said apologetically, placing a hand on her hot forehead. Dottie shook her head, "Its fine." She said, though her face said it was anything but. She strode away and out of the room, leaving Maria breathing hard and sweating. She pushed her dark hair back from her face; Dottie had _no_ idea what she did to her. She took a moment to calm and cool herself down before going to find her partner.

When she found Dottie, the woman was shaking a drink vigorously. Once she was satisfied it had mixed, she poured it into a couple of glasses. She handed one to Maria, who looked at her with apprehension, "I don't think drinking will do anything to help my memory of the steps, Dottie." Dottie took her own glass and drank from it, her features sharpening slightly, "I don't give a damn." She said, causing Maria to blink at her.

"Excuse me?" she asked, her green eyes hardening. She may have loved Dottie, but that didn't mean she'd let her talk to her like shit, especially not over Peggy Carter. Dottie cast her a quick glance, "You're excused." Maria put down the drink and gritted her teeth, "What ever your problem is, Dottie, it isn't with me." She said in a low voice. Dottie put down her own drink, "Funny, because before you showed up with Vladislav and all this shit you brought, my life was fine! It was finally normal! So yes, Maria, my problem _is_ with you." The blonde nearly spat.

"Your life would never have been normal! Not after what you did to Stalin. If it weren't for me, your life now would have been nothing close to what it is now. I don't even want to imagine what could have happened to you if I hadn't convinced Vladislav that telling everyone what you did would be a mistake." Maria hissed, successfully silencing Dottie, who sat down, looking tired and pensive all of a sudden. She put her head in her hands and sighed, "I'm sorry. You're right, I should be thanking you." Maria sat down beside her, and softened, "I don't want you to thank me, Dottie. I want this all to be over. I want to get rid of Julien, I want to get rid of Golden, I want to get my moth-," she stopped herself before her mouth could betray her any further. Dottie had already heard her though and was looking at her, wide eyed, "What?" Maria dropped her gaze and frowned, "Nothing." She felt Dottie's hand under her chin and was lifted to face her again, "Tell me, Maria." Dottie said, her expression kind, her eyes warm. Maria felt her heart lurch, how could she not tell Dottie? How could she say no? She took a deep breath.

"My mother. He has my mother." Maria said quietly, staring at Dottie, whose brow knitted in confusion, "But how? How were you brought into the Academy? How does he have your mother?" Dottie asked. Maria sighed; it would be a long story.

* * *

Maria did not come from wealth. Her mother was desperate for her to receive an education, and Maria was taken by the Academy who had convinced her mother, Karla that it was simply a boarding school for girls, and that they were offering a scholarship of some kind. Once there, they quickly convinced Maria that her mother didn't want her and she was sent there as a result, when in fact they threatened her mother's life and Maria's if Karla tried to intervene in any way. They didn't kill her right away because they thought that showing her mercy would work in their favour. And it did, they didn't need to bother spinning a whole story on her death, because she was taken into prison when she tried to go to the authorities about the secret boarding school who were raising their little girls to become spies. She was believed to be mad and was kept there and forgotten about. It was years before she managed to escape and in the process found her daughter grown up, and ready to kill her.

They recognised each other immediately and Maria put down the gun. She had been angry at Karla for leaving her, for not wanting her. But once Maria found none of it was true, she proceeded to take care of her mother in secret whenever she could. And then she was sent to America. She built a plan with her Karla in order to get her there too, so that they could reunite and start a new life. The plan worked and for a little while Karla was living with Maria, even as she still worked for Leviathan. Once Leviathan fell and Maria was free, her mother was not. She was taken by Golden, who had found out Karla had been helping young girls get clean from the drugs he sold them. She wouldn't again let a young girl's life be ruined. Maria was forced to work with him and help his business rise back up if she wanted to see her mother alive again.

* * *

Dottie's expression was unreadable, "I can't believe this." She leant forward and wiped away Maria's tears with a tissue, "We'll kill him. We'll kill both of them" Dottie said darkly. Had her own mother not been killed by her alcoholism, Dottie knew she might have done the same thing in Maria's position, maybe worse. Maria held the hand that was so tenderly cleaning her face and shook her head, "No, you won't. I will. You're here because I trust you Dottie. I know you're the only one who won't fuck this up or turn their back on me. Just help me get there and let me take care of it, please." Her green eyes searched blue, waiting for a confirmation. She got it, and Dottie nodded, "I won't let you down." She said confidently, before there was a pause "Thank you for telling me." She added. Maria sniffed and smiled weakly, "Anything for you." There was a moment of understanding between the two before Dottie handed Maria her drink again, "Have a drink." Maria grinned and took it gratefully, she needed it.


	22. Try

Three more weeks went by, and three more pairs were sent away. Each week Dottie and Maria grew a little closer, and each week, Peggy and Angie watched. Dottie still held some kind of distance, but it was slowly closing with the realisation that maybe things with Peggy wouldn't get any better. On top of it all, Dottie was becoming very sexually frustrated around Maria who constantly teased her. She only had so much self control and was beginning to see no point in holding off any longer.

So by the fourth week, Dottie left the brooch at home and appeared on the show without it. Maria took a silent pleasure in this new development, because maybe tonight things would move along.

* * *

"She isn't wearing it." Peggy stated, her voice hurt, when they walked onstage. Angie looked concerned for her friend, "Maybe she just forgot it." She said, though she didn't believe it. Peggy shook her head sadly, "No, that was a conscious decision. She's done." A tear fell from her eye and she quickly wiped it away, trying to focus on the woman in question, "I wish I could go see her, Angie. But I can't, because if I do, we'll make up, only to fall out again when I arrest the men." Peggy said, frowning. Angie nodded, understanding, "I know, English. Maybe when this is all over, she'll see why you had to, and she'll come home." Peggy pressed her dark red lips together; she doubted that very much, Dottie would only likely be angrier with her for actually following through with her plan. Still, she had high hopes, and she nodded slowly, "Maybe."

The show ended, with Maria and Dottie still in for next week. After next week, there came the semi-final and the final. The finals party was where they would take action against Julien, and where Peggy would intervene. Despite her hurt, she almost felt nervous to. If something went wrong, Dottie could be in serious danger.

* * *

"Another week, another spectacular dance." Maria said, smirking, entering the dressing room with Dottie, both women kicking off their heels. Dottie shut the door behind them and wriggled slightly, "Not such a spectacular dress. This thing is killing me. What the hell is it made of? Cardboard?" Maria hummed in agreement, "Tell me about it! Get me out of this thing, will you?" She said turning her back to Dottie and moving her hair out of the way of the zipper. Dottie took the hint and walked over to her, unzipping her, "You'd think they'd come up with something a bit easier to move in, considering this is a dancing competition and all." Maria said with distain once Dottie had pulled the zipper right down. She turned back around and pulled the dress off, before moving behind Dottie and unzipping hers for her, "Here." She said, running her eyes down Dottie's back.

"Thanks." Dottie replied, pulling off her own dress and walking away to hang it up. Maria watched, just dressed in simple undergarments Dottie looked sexier than anyone she knew. Resisting the urge to bite her lip, she bent down and picked up her dress to hang up. When she stood up straight again, Dottie was staring right at her. Maria ignored it; it was probably just to make sure she was doing it right or whatever. She hung it up and picked up the heels she had kicked off by the door. When she straightened up, Dottie was staring at her again. She narrowed her eyes, "What? See something you like, Underwood?" She asked playfully. For the first time since Dottie had tried to throw Maria off, she responded somewhat positively, "Maybe."

A pair of dark eyebrows rose, as she walked towards where they had hung up the dresses. She put the shoes down there.

"Colour me flattered." Maria said in a low voice, throwing her a sideways glance, as she slowly stood up, arching her back in the right place. When she had fully straightened she caught a flash of something in Dottie's blue eyes.

Next thing she knew, Maria was pinned against a wall, Dottie's body pressing against hers. She couldn't manage to contain the moan that escaped her lips. Her arms were above her head, Dottie holding her hands up there. She shut her eyes when the blonde leaned in and kissed her deeply. Maria could have died happy right there, the woman was paradise personified. She kissed her back eagerly, passionately. She had been waiting so long for this, she had dreamed of this moment for years now, and here it was. Her heart was pushing hard against her chest, beating quicker than she ever remembered for anyone. To her, this wouldn't be sex, this would be lovemaking; and at this point, she didn't even mind if sex was all it was to Dottie. Her cheeks were flushed bright red, Maria could tell without having to look at them. She gave a disappointed groan when Dottie pulled away from the kiss. The blonde stayed pressed against her though, "Stay." She ordered her before she walked away, leaving Maria beside herself against the wall. She watched Dottie lock the door and turn back around, a devilish smirk on her red lips. Maria's legs nearly gave way and Dottie resumed her position, pulling off any material left between them so that they were completely naked against each other. They ended up on the floor and Maria would only describe the following hour as loud, truly fulfilling, and mind blowing. It was everything she had ever wanted from their time together, everything it couldn't be in Russia all those years ago.

With glee, Maria discovered that Dottie wasn't showing any signs of regret. Certainly not when they went back to the studio and Dottie took her to her bed for another go, with the same energy and the same power. It took everything out of them both, and Maria, in Dottie's arms, fell asleep that night a very happy woman.

Dottie thought she would feel far worse about bedding someone else, but to be honest, she didn't. Why should she? It felt good and she enjoyed the release she had gotten. It wasn't as though she belonged to anyone else, not anymore, as Peggy had made that abundantly clear. She listened to Maria's breathing, shutting her eyes and eventually falling asleep to its rhythm.

* * *

When Dottie awoke the next morning, she fully expected to see a pair of brown eyes watching her lovingly, and was instead met with green. It was Maria, not Peggy. A small pang of guilt struck her, and she quickly pushed it aside. Maria smiled at her, "Morning." Dottie shifted so that she was lying on her back, "Morning." She replied, shutting her eyes again. She wasn't quite ready to wake up yet. Maria moved so that she was pressed against Dottie's side, and her head was resting on the blonde's shoulder. She rested a soft hand on Dottie's chest and began tracing her collarbone with one finger.

"We never got to do this." Maria commented, absentmindedly. Dottie shook her head, "No, we didn't." She was beginning to feel like this meant a lot more to Maria than it had to her. Maria sat up and smiled affectionately at her again, "I'm happy we can now." She leaned forward and kissed Dottie fully, before lifting one leg over her to straddle her waist so that she was on top of her. She leant down kissing Dottie's neck, tasting her again, "I can't get enough of you." She whispered, making her way down. Every kiss tasted better, and she wanted this to last forever. Dottie kept her eyes shut, exhaling slowly, arching her body slightly in response to the kisses. Maria wanted to make the most of her time with Dottie. She knew somehow, sometime soon her heart would be broken, she knew Dottie could never feel the way she did, but she didn't even care. She would love Dottie with everything she had until she couldn't any more.

Eventually they got up and dressed, Maria bouncing off to go make coffee for them both. Dottie sat herself down on the floor and proceeded to do sit-ups, counting in her head. Last night's strenuous activities only made her want to focus on the sit-ups even more, rather than rest it off. Before she knew it, Maria was standing before her with coffee in hand. Dottie sat up once more and took it gratefully, "Thank you."

"I want you to know that I understand." Maria said suddenly, sitting down beside Dottie on the floor, their backs resting against the bed. Dottie looked at her, and didn't bother to try and hide her guilt. Maria already knew, and was already giving her a sad smile. "Maria..." Dottie began, but her voice trailed off when Maria held up a soft hand and shook her head, "You don't need to offer me any explanation, Dottie. I want you, and if I get you, even still in love with someone else, it's okay." Her gaze was warm and Dottie had to look away, she didn't deserve it. She had used this sweet girl for her own pleasure without even considering her feelings or the consequence.

She felt a hand on her face and was turned to face Maria, "Please don't pity me. I have made peace with the idea. I want all of you, and you coming with complexities was fully expected." There was that softened green gaze again, and Dottie felt her heart clench for the woman. She did the only thing she knew to do and kissed Maria, tenderly. Maria was taken by surprise at the slow and gentle gesture, but her lips curled into a smile and she kissed Dottie back. The blonde didn't know how Maria could manage such a level of unconditional love, but it warmed her to the core, because she meant it. She was willing to wait for Dottie to leave behind her old life; she was willing to show her that love could come from people other than Peggy Carter. It was amazing to her, and Dottie respected Maria for it, because it was also extremely brave.

"I think... I should try." Dottie said slowly once the kiss broke, looking right into Maria's eyes, which lit up. "Really?" the dark haired woman asked, tearing up slightly. Her answer was a small smile and incline of the head. Maria deserved at least for her to try, even if it might never be.


	23. Party Night

**AN:** There's a long chapter ahead! Hopefully it'll end up compensating for the Maria and Dottie drama I've been writing

x

* * *

"And the winners are..." The presenter, Michael, left a pause for effect as the audience all waited in anticipation, "Robert Brady and Melissa Hayes!" Maria and Dottie faked disappointment. It had been so tempting to wipe the floor with the pair, it would have been the easiest thing, but they had to lose if they wanted to get to that party and not have every single person's attention on them. Tonight's show was different to the others because, Dottie and Maria were pulled aside for an interview, as were Robert and Melissa before the show ended.

The blonde and black haired woman sat down beside each other on a pair of seats and smiled at each other fondly before Michael started asking them questions, the camera pointed on them, a flattering light shining nearby to make them both glow softly.

"So, you two have been amazing all the way throughout the show." Michael stated, raising his eyebrows. Both women were visibly flattered, though they knew fine well how good they were, "Thank you, Michael." Maria said.

* * *

Peggy watched, yet again, torturing herself with the sight of them both together. Michael continued to ask them questions, even asking about their friendship, to which they held hands and laughed, acting modest and complimenting the other. She steeled herself, tomorrow night would be the party, and tomorrow night she would see them both in person. She would have to focus. She turned it off before they could go on any further about how the other was the real inspiration. It sickened her.

She headed outside to clear her head, taking in the sweet night air as she did so. It was still amazing to her how much she had managed to ruin. Only a couple of months ago now she and Dottie had been lying in bed together, holding each other tight with silent promises never to leave the other. Peggy had begun to wish she had just taken Angie's advice and had gone to see Dottie, no matter if they would have fallen out again. It was selfish of her, but it might have meant she and Maria wouldn't have gotten as close as she suspected they had. She shut her eyes, turning her face to the moon and prayed to someone, anyone, that tomorrow night would go without major disaster.

* * *

Maria and Dottie went back to Dottie's room at the dance studio and planned the next night. As Maria prepared to leave and go back to her respectable residence, she looked at Dottie, "I hope this works." She said quietly. Dottie nodded curtly, "It will." The other woman studied her, "Are you alright?" Maria asked. Another nod, "I'm fine." Dottie replied. Dottie wasn't fine, she knew she would see Peggy tomorrow, and it most likely wouldn't be a good reunion. She felt her heart ache again, the same way it had in the early weeks of their separation.

"You have nothing to be afraid of, I'll protect you with my life." Maria said firmly. Dottie would've been offended at the implication that she was afraid of something like this, but the look Maria was giving her spoke volumes, and she couldn't be angry. The look was pure, it was loyal, it was protective, it was loving, and it was true.

"How do you do it?" Dottie asked suddenly, and without giving Maria a chance to answer, continued to speak, "You have such a huge heart. How could you possibly love me, knowing I don't feel the same? How can you be so willing to give your life for me?" The blonde was genuinely confused, she didn't understand it.

Maria looked away for a moment, shaking her head, "I don't know. It just...feels right. Believe me I, for years I've asked myself the very same question. But, I haven't loved anyone like I love you, Dottie. It's always been that way, and I suspect it always will be." She looked back at her, "I'm just in love with you. That's all I know." Dottie's eyes were shining with tears that had not yet fallen and Maria smiled gently, "Oh stop." She tutted. "I don't deserve you." Dottie choked. The dark haired girl leaned forward and pressed her lips against Dottie's, tucking a blonde curl behind her ear, "Life is too short to think about such needless things." Maria whispered when the kiss broke.

"It is too short to worry about the past. It is too short to love half-heartedly. So that is why I'm prepared to give you everything I have. Tomorrow is never a sure thing." She said, taking Dottie's hand and raising her knuckles to her lips, kissing them gently. "The Academy taught me that, if you can believe it." Maria said, her smile bittersweet. Dottie felt her chest grow tight and smiled back, "You are by far one of the stupidest, kindest, most courageous and most wonderful people I have ever met, Maria." She pulled the girl close into a warm embrace and felt Maria chuckle, "I'll take that." She said before burying her head into Dottie's neck.

* * *

The next night, both were dressed in elegant gowns. Dottie turned around to face Maria when she walked into the room. Her blue eyes widened slightly, and she took in the sight of Maria in her red dress. Like Dottie's it clung to each curve, flattering her in all the right places. Her dark hair was kept in an updo, leaving a few curls to fall loose at the sides. When she had turned around, Maria's breath caught in her throat, her companion looked absolutely stunning. Dottie wore a backless white, figure hugging number with a plunging neckline. She kept a thin white scarf around her shoulders, in her habit of keeping her shoulders covered despite the rest of her skin showing. Her shining blonde hair was smoothly curled and was kept to one side of her head, coming down just past her shoulder. Her makeup was fairly minimal, except for the red lipstick, like Maria. "You look beautiful." Maria exhaled. This earned her a large smile from the blonde, and she felt her cheeks blossom, suddenly nervous for some reason.

"Thank you. So do you." Dottie replied, still with that large smile.

* * *

They arrived at the party arm in arm, just as best friends would. It was extravagant, chandeliers, live jazz, cigars, champagne, all the glitz and glamour one could hope for. They were greeted enthusiastically by the other guests, who congratulated them both on having gotten so far in the competition, even if they hadn't won. The stars of the show, Melissa and Robert were across the room talking to producers and directors, probably being offered movie roles. Angie would have loved this, Dottie thought sadly. Maria passed her a flute of champagne and they separated arms to go and mingle with the other guests for a little while. Both women were keeping an eye out for their target as they did so; it helped them to remain unsuspicious.

That was when, Dottie saw her.

Peggy Carter across was the room, laughing and talking to the winner, Melissa Hayes. She was wearing a long black dress, which had straps that fell deliberately at Peggy's shoulders. Her hair was a little longer due to the fact it was more loosely curled than usual. Her lips were the same Peggy classic shade of red they usually were. Robert joined Melissa's side and also engaged in animated conversation with Peggy. Dottie felt her stomach turn, and her heart pound against her ribcage. She tore her eyes away and forced herself to focus on the matter at hand, though her mind was scrambled slightly. If she had known she would be this unnerved by the sight of Peggy, she wouldn't have bothered showing up at all, or would have helped Maria in some other way. She drained her champagne flute and put the empty glass on a passing waiter's tray. Dottie rolled her shoulders and took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm before she approached them. She realised what a stupid idea it was and almost turned away but not before Robert saw her.

"Dottie!" he called. Dottie swore under her breath and forced a smile, making her legs continue to walk in their direction, "Robert, congratulations again." She said, allowing him to peck her on both cheeks, "My, you look amazing tonight." He commented, appreciatively, though respectfully. Dottie could smell Peggy's perfume; it was the bottle she had bought her for Christmas.

Robert wasn't wrong; Peggy could have fainted at the sight of Dottie right in front of her. She was so close, and so, so breathtakingly beautiful. That dress, that perfume she was wearing, the hair, the makeup, just Dottie alone was enough to send her precariously close to the edge. She wanted to be angry, she wanted to hate Dottie and treat her with a cool carelessness. But she wasn't, she didn't, and she couldn't. In fact, Peggy smiled at her, "Dottie Underwood." Her name slipping from Peggy's lips seemed to cause Dottie some kind of momentary conflict, but she smiled back. Peggy held out her hand, "Peggy Carter, I'm here with Melissa." Dottie graciously accepted her hand and shook it, "It's nice to meet you, Peggy." They met eyes, their gaze lingering, and their hands seemed to hold on to the other a moment too long. Peggy cleared her throat and averted her eyes before she brought her hand back to her side when they realised. Robert and Melissa were pulled away to go talk to others, leaving Peggy and Dottie alone.

"So how many men do you have with you?" Dottie asked, her blue eyes scanning the room. Anything to avoid Peggy's, really. Peggy took a drink and studied her, "A few." She said once the glass parted from her lips. Dottie could see Maria in her peripheral vision, for now, unaware of the women's reunion, talking to someone. She couldn't explain why, but she was slightly glad she would get a moment away from her. Peggy also seemed to notice Maria, "So you're both... together now?" she asked briskly. Dottie looked at her, raising an eyebrow, "What's it to you?" Peggy lowered her gaze, her brow furrowing a little. "You know what it is to me." The Englishwoman said quietly. Dottie felt her heartstrings tug, "To tell the truth, I don't know if together is what you could call it." She answered finally, wondering why she was bothering to try and comfort Peggy, if even slightly. Before she could go any further, she spotted her target by the bandstand.

Maria must have spotted him too because she appeared at Dottie's side,

"Keeping the other guests waiting, Dottie?" she asked. Dottie turned to her and smiled, "Of course not, shall we?" They made to walk away before they were stopped by Robert and Melissa,

"Hey you two, the floor is ready for us." Dottie frowned in confusion, "We're dancing?" The pair nodded, "Didn't one of the producers tell you? We're taking guests out. It's a way to get the general public more interested in dancing. Maybe even sway them to enter the show next year." Melissa smiled at Dottie and Peggy and said, "You and Peggy are dancing together. I think it'll be wonderful." Maria frowned and Dottie made to protest before Peggy placed a graceful hand on her arm and smiled, "Oh really? I'm honoured."

"She doesn't know how to dance." Dottie reasoned, ignoring the glare Peggy was subtly giving her. Melissa beamed, "Don't worry. You're an excellent leader Dottie, I've seen it myself." Maria was paired with Melissa's sister, Robert with a waitress, and Melissa with someone's husband.

* * *

On the floor, Dottie sighed, taking Peggy's hand in her own, and resting her other hand on the small of the brunette's back. Peggy rested her free hand on Dottie's shoulder. The music started and she led Peggy, who followed her steps, concentrating intensely. It would have been beautifully romantic, if not for the situation they were both in.

"I've missed you, Dottie." Peggy murmured just above the music, staring up at the blonde. Dottie met her gaze for a moment before focusing on the crowd as they circled around, "I'm sure that's why you called me and came to see me." The blonde replied sarcastically. Peggy looked down at her feet, "I wanted to." Dottie hummed in response, and Peggy couldn't stand the cold behaviour any longer. She stayed silent until the dance came to an end, faking a smile as she and Dottie walked off of the floor.

"Hate me all you want Dorothy Underwood, but I am still in love with you and I'm not sorry for being here in an attempt to protect you and your life, even if it has completely ruined our relationship." Peggy snapped, before stalking off to go see one of her SSR Agents. Dottie stared after her, mouth agape. She hadn't been expecting that, she hadn't been expecting that at all.

"Can we get this over with now?" Maria asked, placing her fingers under Dottie's chin and pushing up slightly, closing her mouth, "Careful, you'll catch flies." She said. Dottie looked at her and nodded quickly.

* * *

The party was being held in a hotel and naturally, Julien had a room. He took Dottie up there, an arm around her waist. Maria followed closely, and so did Peggy and her men. Once in his room, Dottie twirled Julien's tie around her finger, smiling and biting her bottom lip, "You are even more gorgeous in person." He told her, his French accent thick, his hazel eyes resting on Dottie's cleavage. He was just as sleazy as Maria had told her. Despite her disgust, the blonde giggled and pushed him back onto the bed, hitching her dress up and straddling him, "Oh, you're too kind mister Allore. I suppose I have your skilled hands to thank for that." She purred, leaning over him. He rested those hands on her waist and slid them down to her posterior, smirking, "What, these old things?" he asked, faking modesty. Dottie wondered how many other women he had violated with them, and a small spark of rage was ignited in her. She smirked back, holding his hands, before roughly pulling them away and snapping them back hard and suddenly. He cried out as there was a crunch, indicating that Dottie had just broken both of his wrists. Three men burst out from the en-suite, aiming their guns at Dottie and cocking. Dottie leapt up, raising her hands, what the hell? Julien sat up, a pained grin on his face, "Do you really think I would be stupid enough to come up here alone?" When Maria entered the room and she saw the men, she brought out her own gun.

"So you were both in it together." He noted with interest, his eyes flickering between Maria and Dottie. "Tell your pet to lower her gun, Miss Underwood." Maria glared at him, " _Pet!_ " She shot him in the leg, causing him to scream and drop down. Bullets started flying quickly and they overturned the thick oak dining table, taking cover behind it.

"We're outnumbered, you _idiot_! Had I known you would be so sensitive, I would have done this myself." Dottie growled at Maria, who was occasionally rising to shoot the offenders. She managed to hit one of them in the chest, "Okay, yes, I made a mistake." Maria panted, ducking back down for cover, checking how many bullets she had. She shut her eyes, she only had two. Dottie glared at her, "Look, I didn't exactly plan for three armed men to be here too." Maria explained impatiently, catching the look Dottie gave her. She rose again and was shot in the shoulder. She cried out, her face creased in pain and she fell back down, clutching her already bleeding shoulder, "Dottie get out of here. I'll hold them off." She groaned. The blonde frowned at her, "Are you out of your mind?" Maria looked at her desperately, "Go! Please!" Dottie place a hand on the one Maria was using to cover her wound, "I'm not leaving without you." She said stubbornly.

"I said I would protect you with my life, Dottie." Maria hissed. "Not like this." Dottie argued. They both met eyes, having noticed that the shooting had stopped and they looked up, the men were standing above them, guns aimed at their heads.

That was when Peggy Carter burst into the room with a shotgun, flanked by two SSR Agents, "SSR, lower your weapons." She commanded the men, aiming. Dottie looked over at Peggy, and sighed with relief, her head falling back against the battered table. "Thank goodness." She must have kept the shotgun in a room in the hotel because she did not walk into the party with that thing. The men put down their guns slowly and Peggy had them cuffed, as well as Julien, despite his wincing in pain and protests that the blonde devil had broken his wrists. Julien was to be taken a hospital under arrest. She walked over to Dottie and held her hand out. Dottie took it gratefully and got to her feet, not forgetting Maria who was bleeding out on the floor. "She needs a doctor." Dottie said, keeping Maria's uninjured arm around her shoulders for support. She looked at the woman with such genuine concern, Peggy noticed.

She nodded curtly and led them out the back way, as to avoid any of the press. Jarvis was waiting outside for them, and he raised his eyebrows, "Miss Underwood! I must say I was quite surprised to see you on the dancing show. My wife positively adored you both." Dottie smiled kindly at him, "Thanks Jeeves. Can you help?" He nodded enthusiastically, though he kept a worried eye on Maria's bloodied shoulder, "I keep a kit in the car for such injuries. It comes with being a friend of Miss Carter's."

He sat Maria in the car and tended to the wound. Dottie and Peggy waited outside. The bullet didn't go far so it turned out to be a simple case of removing the bullet and patching Maria up.

"Thank you." Dottie said, her tone genuine. Peggy cast her a quick glance of acknowledgement and nodded, her arms folded. The blonde paused before speaking again, "And just so you know. I don't hate you." She watched Peggy's hardened expression soften at that. She looked down at her shoes again, "Good. I couldn't bear the thought."

Then she looked at Dottie properly, "Are you in love with her?" she asked, unable to hold the question in any longer. Dottie stared at Maria in the car and thought about it for a moment before she shook her head, "No... I tried." She paused, "I like her, but I'm not in love with her." Peggy shut her eyes and silently thanked the stars, breathing a sigh of relief, "I'm glad." Peggy told her, looking at her again. Dottie nodded, looking back at her, "I am too." She confessed. They both held their gaze and smiled slightly.

* * *

 **AN:** Swedish Bliss, your reviews make my day, thank you.

Things may be looking up for Peggy and Dottie once more :)

x


	24. Lately

Somehow, Maria and Dottie had ended up staying with Angie and Peggy for the night. The SSR Agents had taken Julien into custody and were to have him charged heavily. Angie nearly knocked Dottie over when she jumped on her like a small child, welcoming her home her parent. Dottie smiled and held onto her tight, "I missed you too Martini." She said fondly. Angie pulled away, her blue-green eyes shining brightly, "So is it over, are you stayin'?" The unsure look Dottie gave her ensured that her smile fell, "O-oh right, okay. Sorry." She took a step back, "I get it." She said dejectedly. Dottie felt a rush of sympathy, "No, it's not like that. I want to. I miss you both, but..." her voice trailed off when Jarvis and Peggy walked in with Maria. Angie nodded, understanding. Dottie pulled Maria's uninjured arm over her shoulder and helped her in,

"I'm alright, Dottie." She said, though she was pleased by the attention she was receiving from her. Dottie shook her head, "I'm taking you to bed, you need to get some rest." Maria giggled, "Well, Miss Underwood! I'll let you take me to bed anytime." Dottie blushed for some reason. Perhaps it was because Peggy was standing right behind them, now probably glaring at their retreating backs.

* * *

Once Dottie had taken Maria away, Peggy folded her arms, "Bitch." She muttered, referring to, of course, none other than Maria Cline. Jarvis looked worry-stricken, as usual, "Do you require any further assistance, Miss Carter?" he asked, slightly eager to leave. Peggy turned to him, her face softening, "No, thank you Mister Jarvis, you go home to Ana. How is she by the way?" He smiled at the very thought of her, "She's rather late giving birth, nearly a whole month actually," he stated, raising his eyebrows, "but she's in the hospital, due to any hour now." Peggy's jaw dropped, it had been nearly five months since they found out already? "Mister Jarvis, go! Call me with the news!" she said urgently. He nodded and rushed out.

* * *

Dottie sat by Maria's side, stroking her head until she fell asleep. They had both changed out of their dresses, Maria now lying in a pair of pyjamas, Dottie now sitting in a shirt and pants. Maria had insisted Dottie lie with her, but she wouldn't, claiming she might accidentally hurt Maria. The real reason being that Dottie just wouldn't have felt right doing it here, even if it were only lying down to fall into a slumber. Satisfied that Maria was sound asleep, Dottie got up and exited the room quietly.

She found Angie and Peggy in the lounge and sat down on the sofa Maria had when she first told them all about the job. She felt like a stranger in her own home, or at least what had been, and she hated it.

"Hey." She said, as she was sitting down. Angie offered her a quick smile and Peggy nodded in her direction. Dottie hadn't exactly been expecting a warm reception, but this was awful. Perhaps falling asleep with Maria would have been a better idea, she thought, shifting uncomfortably. Angie took her leave suddenly, as though sensing that Peggy wanted to be alone with Dottie.

"I said I still love you, but do you still love me?" Peggy asked quietly, once she was gone. Dottie could hear the vulnerability in her voice, she needed to hear a good answer, she desperately needed it. The blonde looked down, and paused before answering. She heard a small choke and Peggy quickly got up and went to walk away, but Dottie grabbed her wrist, "Peggy wait, please." She pleaded, looking up at her. Peggy looked down and her eyes were already brimming with tears, "Sit down." Dottie said, leading her to sit down next to her. Peggy did as she said, defeated.

"I don't- I _can't_ hear you say you don't love me, Dottie, please just let me go." Peggy said, her voice cracking. Dottie's features softened, and she held Peggy's hands, "I thought you had given up, Peggy. I thought it was you who stopped loving me." She said. She wiped away Peggy's fallen tears with a gentle hand, and her heart raced when Peggy placed her own hand on top and leaned into her, "But I haven't." Peggy said, meeting her gaze, tears still spilling from her eyes. "I only have myself to blame, I know. I was a fool to let you think that, Dottie. I was a fool not to follow you, but I haven't stopped thinking about you since you left. More than ever, I've been needing you lately." It was Dottie's turn for her eyes to water and she turned away, blinking rapidly, "Peggy..." she whispered.

Peggy turned her head gently, to face her again, "Can I kiss you?" She asked more timid than Dottie ever recalled. Dottie stared at her for a moment before placing a hand behind Peggy's head and bringing her in close, kissing her gently at first. The kisses quickly deepened and became very passionate. They had _both_ needed each other lately, and it was clear in their actions. Peggy grabbed Dottie's collar and pulled her in closer, their rapidly heating bodies pressing against one another. Neither one of them could seem to stop, continuing to taste and breathe each other in again, two hearts pounding against their chests as one. When the kiss broke, they stared at each other breathlessly, shocked by how easily it had come back to them. It was Dottie who spoke first, "You won't ever have to hear me say I don't love you." She whispered, staring into Peggy's gorgeous brown eyes. Peggy was still in awe, but she smiled, "Good." She said, stroking the side of Dottie's face. The phone rang and they both jumped up from their seat, but it was Peggy who answered. "Hello?" her jaw dropped and she hung up the phone, running into the next room to grab Angie, "It's happening!" Peggy squealed, more excited than she ever anticipated. Dottie entered, worried, "What's happening?" Both women turned to her, "Mrs Jarvis!" Dottie's mouth formed the shape of an O, and she quickly scribbled a note before rushing to Maria's room and quietly placing it on the bedside table. When she got back out, Angie and Peggy were already putting their shoes on and Dottie joined them, strangely excited too.

* * *

When they got to the hospital, they had to wait in the waiting room for a number of hours; it was quite a long and difficult labour with it being so late. Peggy instinctively took hold of Dottie's hand and interlaced their fingers. Dottie allowed it with a smile, even giving a squeeze; she had missed Peggy's hands in her own if she were honest. When they were allowed in the visit, they were very quiet, as not to disturb Ana and Edwin's little girl.

"She's beautiful." Peggy said gently, her heart swelling for the child in Ana's arms, now holding and squeezing Dottie's arm. Jarvis was sitting close next to her and smiled proudly, "Like her mother." He said. Ana leaned over and kissed him. Peggy opened up her handbag and pulled out her camera, "You don't mind do you?" she asked the couple. They shook their heads, "Of course not." Ana said. Peggy motioned for Edwin to move in a little closer and she held the camera to her eye as they both smiled, and she took the picture with a click. "Do any of you want to hold little Peggy?" Ana asked the trio. Dottie's eyebrows raised, but she smiled, they had named her after Peggy. Angie volunteered first, taking her and rocking her gently close to her chest, touching her little face tenderly. Peggy and Dottie were both amazed at how good Angie was with her, she made it look so natural and easy. Peggy took another picture, wanting to capture it. Ana suggested that Dottie try, and Dottie looked slightly terrified to do so. It occurred to her that she had never held a real baby before. She swallowed, allowing Angie to hand the girl over, instructing her on how to position her arms. Dottie listened closely, careful to follow every instruction to the word, she didn't want to break little Peggy Jarvis. Once she got used to the weight of her and the way she lay still in her arms, wriggling only a little occasionally, Dottie smiled, bringing her closer, positively warmed by the scrunched up face and small noises emitting from her.

Peggy's heart melted at the sight, it was as though Dottie were holding their own daughter, learning what it was to be a mother. Dottie was mesmerized by her, studying every small feature, and Peggy took another picture. This, she would treasure for life. When Dottie heard the click from the camera, she looked up at Peggy, still smiling, causing Peggy's stomach to flip. A surge of emotion passed through her, and it took everything she had not to cry, though her eyes did well up with tears again. She couldn't help it; she closed the distance between her and Dottie and put a hand on her shoulder before she planted a kiss on her cheek. Ana and Angie both looked at each other, making a face; they were suckers for a cute gesture. Then Peggy handed the camera to Angie and took the little girl from Dottie. She stayed close to the blonde, who was leaning in, touching one of the girl's tiny hands, fascinated by how small they were in comparison to her finger. Peggy smiled softly at her, and then at little Peggy Jarvis. It was Angie's turn to take a picture, the sight was too much for her to resist, they looked like a pair of doting mothers. After some cooing and talking quietly to the girl, Peggy handed her back to Ana, who was beaming.  
"You two are perfect together, you know?" she commented, looking between Dottie and Peggy. In that moment, they both forgot everything that happened before tonight, and held hands, smiling at each other, "Thank you Ana, and congratulations, both of you." Peggy said, looking back at the new mother and father. The nurse came in and asked them to leave, allowing Edwin to stay. "We'll visit soon." Angie promised, taking another look at the baby with a gentle smile. "Make sure you do." Ana said, chuckling.

* * *

The journey home was smooth and comfortable, Dottie leaning against Peggy in the back seat, their hands still connected. Peggy pressed a kiss to her shining blonde head, before resting against it, shutting her tired eyes. Angie checked the rear-view mirror, tempted to cry. They were too sweet for words, and she only hoped it would last when they got home.

Morning light had already made itself known by the time they got back, and Dottie woke up, looking around. The car was empty aside from her and Peggy. Angie had parked and left them both in the car, probably just not wanting to wake them. Peggy heard the change in Dottie's breathing and woke up too, lifting her head and squinting at the bright sunshine around them. Dottie sat up properly, stretching as best she could in the confined space, Peggy did the same. She watched the brunette and she smiled, "Angie left us." She said. Peggy began laughing, and so did Dottie.

"I've missed you Peg." Dottie admitted, once they had calmed again. Peggy leaned forward and kissed her, "I've missed you too, lovely." She said, before they continued kissing as though they hadn't ever been apart. Dottie couldn't quite push away the gnawing feeling of guilt inside her for what she was doing, especially with Maria inside probably wondering where she was by now.

When their lips parted, Dottie pulled back, lowering her gaze, "We should go inside." She said. Peggy did the same, with a nod, they'd best return to reality.

* * *

 **AN:** Honestly, I loved this chapter, it is _the_ cutest thing I have ever written by far, so far.

x


	25. Staying

As Dottie had expected, Maria was awake, sitting up in bed. Her face lit up at the sight of Dottie bringing her in breakfast. "Good morning." Dottie said, smiling, though she felt like she had cheated the woman. As she bent to put the tray down next to Maria, Maria leaned close, and kissed her, "Good morning, Dottie." She said once it broke. She began spreading butter on some toast, "How is Ana?" she asked, having read the note. Dottie smiled at the memory of only a few hours ago, "She's well. Her baby girl is healthy too." Maria nodded, biting into the toast, "Good, I'm glad. Ana is a nice woman; she spoke to me quite a bit on Christmas Day." Dottie swallowed a mouthful of coffee, "I noticed."

"So, Julien is in custody?" Maria asked. Dottie looked at her, suddenly remembering the reason they were here in the first place, and her face fell slightly before she nodded, "Yeah, he's in custody." She replied. Maria looked pained,

"Well, it looks like Peggy got what she wanted after all. Golden will kill my mother when he finds out Julien isn't dead."

"He won't find out. As far as he knows, you've done your job exceedingly well. The party went undisturbed, we were quite a few floors up, and the music was loud. You've managed to kill Julien and take away his body. At least for now, that's how it appears. We have to use the small window of time we have to get rid of Golden too." Dottie said. Maria nodded, "You're right, thank you for putting my mind at ease." She took Dottie's hand and gave it a quick squeeze. Dottie gently detached her hand and smiled, before looking into her cup.

"You must be tired." Maria said putting aside the tray, having eaten her toast. Dottie nodded, taking the tray and putting it down on the bedside table, "I am, actually." She admitted, stifling a yawn. Maria watched her affectionately, it wasn't often Dottie actually yawned and Maria thought it served as a gentle reminder that she was human. She pulled aside the blankets on the other side of the bed, "Then rest your head." She said. Dottie's eyes moved between the space made for her and Maria before she shook her head, "It's tempting, but I have some things to do before I can go to sleep." The dark haired woman frowned, "Don't be stubborn and at least take a break Dottie. You've had a long night." Dottie rolled her blue eyes, "I have endured much worse, Maria. Save yourself the breath. I'll be fine."

"Have it your way, then." Maria huffed, looking away. Dottie scoffed playfully, "Honestly, woman." A green pair of eyes settled on her and narrowed, "I'm just trying to take care of you!" She exclaimed. Dottie nodded towards her shoulder, "You should start by taking care of yourself first." She stood up and collected the tray before heading towards the door, "Oh and Dottie?" Maria said. Dottie spun around, "What?" The corners of Maria's eyes crinkled in false amusement as she pointed to her cheek, "You have lipstick on your cheek, _dear_." Dottie flushed bright red and darted out of the room.

* * *

She headed into the kitchen and began cleaning up, Peggy entered, smiling rather shyly. Dottie noticed her and turned to face her immediately, "Do I have lipstick on my cheek?" Peggy giggled, nodding, "Yes, sorry love, my fault." She took a towel and wet it before taking it to Dottie's face and wiping away her mark gently.

"Maria wasn't very happy to see it." Dottie commented as Peggy did so. For some reason, this amused Peggy further, "Well, that's a shame." The brunette said, grinning. Dottie tutted and shook her head, "Honestly." She mumbled.

"Dottie, something has been bothering me for a while now. Does the name Hank Reynolds mean anything to you?" Peggy said once they were seated at the dining table. Dottie shook her head, "I can't say it does." Peggy performed, yet again, the trick where she produced her file seemingly out of nowhere. She opened it up on the page containing information on him, as well as a picture. Dottie studied it and shook her head, "No, I don't recognise him." She narrowed her eyes just before Peggy sighed and went to take back the file, "Wait." She said, holding the file down in place. Peggy raised her eyebrows, "What, is something wrong?" Dottie tapped her finger on his picture, "Now, I didn't get a great view or anything but I swear to you, this man has the same eyes as Golden." Peggy leaned back in her seat, "You're sure?" Dottie nodded, mimicking her action, "Though your best bet would be to ask Maria, she knows him better than I do." Peggy nodded and stood up, Dottie with her, and they both walked to Maria's room.

* * *

"Yeah that's him." Maria confirmed, though she was frowning at Dottie. The blonde nodded, "I thought so. This is Hollywood after all, plastic surgery isn't exactly uncommon practice out here." She said. Peggy let out an "Ahhh."

"I'm sorry, Dottie, are we working with her now? I mean I can tell you were thinking about what was inside your pants last night, but-," Maria began, before Dottie stopped her, "I'll have you know that I was not! And yes, it looks like we're working with her." She said, glaring at the girl with black hair, who glared right back, her green eyes hot. "I'm right here." Peggy said, unamused. Maria turned her gaze to Peggy and nodded, "Yes, unfortunately you are." She said just as unamused as Peggy was.

"Can we focus, please?" Dottie asked, pinching the bridge of her nose. Maria tilted her head, "I don't know, can you, Dottie? We agreed we wouldn't work with _them_." Maria sassed, referring to the whole of the SSR, though she especially meant Peggy Carter. Dottie gave her a firm stare, "Yes we did, and I'm sorry Maria, but look where it got us. You got yourself shot, and we had guns to our heads. It's only because of _them_ that we're still here even debating this." Maria looked down, Dottie had a point and she knew it. She was mostly just bitter over her own actions and how useless she had been, Dottie could have died and it would've been entirely her fault. She heard the blonde sigh and turn to Peggy, "Could you give us a moment, Peg?" The Englishwoman looked a little apprehensive, but she nodded, "Alright." She said cautiously, before exiting the room.

Dottie moved across the room and sat down on the edge of the bed beside Maria, who looked back up at her. "I'm sorry about this, but it's our best choice if we want to help your mother without getting ourselves killed first." Dottie said gently. Maria nodded wordlessly, causing Dottie to put a hand on the side of Maria's dark head, using her thumb to stroke her temple, "And I'm sorry about going back to Peggy so quickly." Dottie said, dropping her gaze. She felt truly bad for it. When she felt Maria's hand on her own, she looked up, and straight at Maria's mouth which was curved upwards at the corners, "I expected this, Dottie. I went ahead with it because I wanted to make the most of the time I had with you, but I knew you would eventually drift back to Peggy." She replied. Dottie shook her head, "Stop saying that. It doesn't mean it's okay for me to do."

Maria pressed her lips together, "I wish you wouldn't beat yourself up so much. It's not your fault, you don't have control over your heart, and neither do I." She paused before speaking again, "Could you maybe do me a little favour though Dottie?" Dottie met eyes with her and nodded, eager to make her feel better, "Anything." Maria cleared her throat and averted her gaze for a moment, "Um, could you...," she blushed, "Maybe just stay with me, until I go?" Dottie considered her words for a moment, "Go where?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. Maria smiled softly, looking back at her, "You're worried? Bless your heart, Dottie. Don't worry, not like that. I mean, when I get my mother back, we're leaving. Starting again. Maybe we'll head South, she enjoys not having to wear heavy coats everywhere nowadays." Dottie looked relieved, she may not be in love with Maria, but she would still care greatly if she were to die, "Anyway, I-I understand if you don't want to." Maria said hurriedly, "It would just be nice-," she was clearly embarrassed and it was endearing in a way. Dottie nodded, "I'll stay." She said. It wouldn't be for long, and the look on Maria's face was kind of worth it. She wasn't looking forward to having to explain to Peggy, though.

"I love you, Dottie Underwood." Maria said leaning forward and taking her lips onto hers. Dottie smiled at her when the kiss broke, though she wished Maria wouldn't say those words, especially when she couldn't say them back.

* * *

"You're doing _what_?" Peggy demanded to know, once in the lounge. Maybe it wasn't as worth it as Dottie originally thought. Maria was still in the bedroom. Dottie cleared her throat awkwardly, "It's just until she leaves, Peggy." She explained. Peggy was glaring at her though, "She has had you for two _months_." She Englishwoman hissed.

"Look, it's the least she deserves. She has been beyond good to me, and I couldn't even return it. Think of it as acting?" Dottie tried to reason. Peggy folded her arms, "Actors don't sleep with their co-stars." Dottie was about to argue that she had no plans to actually bed the woman before Angie entered the room, eating a bagel, "Actually, it depends what kinda actors they are." She informed Peggy. Peggy sighed and continued, "You're only doing this because you feel guilty, then?" she asked Dottie, who nodded, "To tell the truth, yes. Look, she's not asking me to marry her; she would just like me to stay with her until she's gone. She hasn't asked anything else of me." Peggy unfolded her arms and gave up, "Fine, do as you bloody wish. Just stay away from me until it's over." She said, exiting the room. Angie raised her eyebrows, "What was that about?" Dottie placed a hand on her forehead, "Maria." She answered. Angie looked somewhat amused, "So which one are you two timin'?" The question seemed to confuse Dottie further and she furrowed her brows, "Nobod-, Oh, I don't even know anymore."

* * *

She entered Peggy's room, to find Peggy putting away pictures. She approached her, "Hold on, I haven't even seen these yet." Dottie said. Peggy handed her the box, wordlessly. Dottie sat down beside her and began looking through them, a smile on her face, "This is a good one." She said, pointing to the picture of her, Angie, and Peggy laughing together about something Howard had said before he took the picture for them. Peggy nodded, "I think so too." She said quietly. She looked at Dottie who was already staring at her with those damn blue eyes of hers, "She's not you, Peg." Dottie said. Peggy felt a hot rush to her lips and she nodded, "Believe me, I know."

"So what are you worried about?" Dottie asked, watching her lips. Peggy's breath hitched and she frowned, "Her. She's no good. She's beautiful, and she's good at dancing, and she's tall, and she has that big heart you were talking about, and-," Dottie put a finger on Peggy's lips, "And yet, I haven't fallen in love with her." Peggy looked away, moving from Dottie's hand, "That doesn't mean you won't. Lines are easily blurred." Dottie sighed, "You forget that I have been doing this for years before we met, Peg. I'm not going to sleep with her, not like that." Peggy still wasn't convinced, "All your targets have been men though, you said that yourself. You never had to with a woman." Dottie grinned at her, "So I'll pretend she's a man." Peggy gave her a little shove, "You'd better." She said, unable to hide her smile, Dottie's grin was infectious. She gave the brunette a peck on the cheek, "Trust me, Peg." Peggy turned to face her and studied her for a moment, it was a big ask, but she had promised herself she would trust Dottie in the future. Now was the time to do so.

She nodded, "Alright, I'll trust you." She said in way of a sigh. "What?" Dottie asked, smiling, "You'll what?" Peggy rolled her eyes and pushed her again, "I'll trust you, Dottie." Dottie still pretended not to hear her, "Huh? You'll what?" Peggy growled and kissed her on the lips, "I said," a kiss, "I'll" another kiss, "trust you." Another kiss. Dottie nodded, grinning triumphantly, "Ohh, that's what you said!" she giggled and gave Peggy another kiss before getting up, Peggy shaking her head at her, smirking, "Honestly Dottie, sometimes I don't know whether to hit you or kiss you harder." Dottie opened the door and turned back to wink at her, "You know I'll take either from you Agent Carter." She told her in a breathy voice, causing Peggy's cheeks to flush red as she shut the door.

* * *

"So, back to business." Maria said, holding a notepad and pen later that day. All three of them were sitting at the dining table making a plan whilst Angie cooked, singing along to the radio in the kitchen. Naturally she had Dottie sit next to her and Peggy opposite them. "If we're going to be working with the SSR, I need to know what you were thinking of doing. I can work something out from there." Maria said. Peggy looked at her suspiciously, "Well, now that Golden has been positively identified as Hank Reynolds, we would have gone in and taken him in. We would've gotten fingerprints and a blood sample to confirm it, and we would have had him trialled. With his record, I imagine Death Row would be in order." Maria took notes, nodding.

"You make it sound so easy." She commented as she wrote. Thankfully, she was left handed, so her right shoulder didn't stop her from writing. Dottie watched her with interest, raising her eyebrows, "You're writing in Russian?" she asked. Maria looked at her, "Its habit. I didn't do much writing outside of working for Leviathan." She told her. Dottie nodded, she had written in English, but it must have just been a personal preference based on how well you spoke other languages. They continued to devise a plan until Angie called Peggy to give her a hand with the plates.

Maria shut her notebook and leant on Dottie, shutting her eyes for a moment. "Not tired already are you?" Dottie asked, putting her arm around the girl, careful not to hurt her right shoulder. Maria shook her head, "No, I'm fine." When Peggy returned with Angie, Dottie fought down the urge to jump up and push Maria away. Although they had sort of agreed on it, it still felt like she was doing something horribly wrong.

Peggy trained her features to remain unreadable when Maria looked at her. She didn't want the Russian knowing that it was bothering her, though she probably already knew it would. Why wouldn't it? She would have her hands all over _her_ woman. Maria sat up properly again though and thanked them both. Dottie withdrew her arm and did the same, taking a drink of wine. Angie didn't make them say grace before they started eating. She didn't quite believe in the God her family did, he was the same God who apparently hated her despite making her the way she was. It's not like she had any control over liking girls, so it must have been his fault, and now she was damned because of it. Angie didn't understand, so she preferred to leave religion alone, unless her family were around.

The meal was pleasant and conversation came easily to the women who discussed things other than the current events which would have usually separated them slightly. The flowing red wine also helped.

"Dot, I didn't even tell you, I've been filming!" Angie said suddenly. Dottie's face lit up for her friend, "Really? Oh congratulations, Angie. You deserve it." She said happily, her cheeks hot from the alcohol. Angie grinned, "I think those shoes you got me helped." Dottie looked pleased, "I knew they would." She said, though she didn't really believe that were the case. Still, it was sweet that Angie thought her own success was Dottie's doing, "I think the wearer helped even more though." She added with a sly wink. The actress waved her hand, "Oh shut up, Iowa, you talk too much." She said, though she was visibly flattered.

Once everyone was finished, Dottie volunteered to clean up. Maria joined her in the kitchen soon after, "Will you come to bed tonight?" Maria asked her, moving her blonde hair out of the way so that she could plant kisses on the back of her neck. Dottie dried off the last plate and swallowed hard, before nodding and putting away the plates. She would have a long bath first though, in hopes that Maria would fall asleep before she got out. She felt Maria smile against her skin, "Good." She mumbled.

* * *

They bid goodnight to Angie and Peggy before heading to their room.

Once the door was shut, Maria pinned Dottie against it, kissing and sucking lightly her neck, eliciting sighs from the blonde. "I need to take a bath." Dottie sighed, her eyes shut. She felt like a bride who was avoiding consummating her marriage with the groom on her wedding night. Maria nodded, "Alright, go ahead." She released Dottie, who headed straight to the en-suite. Once the bath was filled, she got in, groaning at the welcoming embrace of hot water all around her body. She had only been having showers for the past two months, so having a bath again felt like a luxury.

Dottie took as long as possible, and when she got out, she smiled to find Maria fast asleep. Dottie set her damp hair in curls ready for the next day before she went to bed.


	26. Golden

"You don't think I don't know what that was last night?" Maria asked Dottie who was sitting at the vanity table, unpinning her blonde hair, letting it fall into curls at her shoulders. It wasn't quite the riot of curls she used to don, but rather tamer, looser curls. Dottie looked at her in the mirror innocently,

"I don't know what you mean; I came out of the bath and found you asleep. You looked so cute; I just didn't want to wake you." She said sweetly.

Maria smirked, "Oh you win." Maria didn't want to argue, Dottie had kept her securely in her arms all night, and that was good enough. Apparently the innocent Iowa persona was not lost on a woman who had been taught to do the exact same thing in such situations, Dottie thought amusedly. When the blonde was satisfied with her hair, she stood up and turned around to go find something that fit her in the wardrobes. All of her clothes were at the studio. She somehow found brand new underwear in her measurements, tan stockings, a navy blue short sleeved blouse, a tight black pencil skirt, and black heels, which she chose not to put on just yet. Howard Stark was a man who was prepared for anything, it seemed. Maria raised her eyebrows appreciatively, "Only you could come out looking like you planned something you just threw together." The blonde smiled at her, "I'll be in the kitchen." She said before leaving Maria to find something herself.

* * *

"You look good." Peggy commented, eating a piece toast. She was leaning against the kitchen counter. Dottie poured herself a glass of milk, "Thanks." She replied. Peggy grinned, "I had some clothes put away for you." The blonde nodded, "I see. So that's why it was so easy to find my size." She said, grinning back. Peggy finished her toast and nodded back, "Howard is good, but he isn't that good, my dear." She threw Dottie a wink, "Is anyone?" Dottie asked her. Peggy pushed herself off the counter and approached her slowly, "Is anyone as good as me? No, Dottie, they aren't." She said huskily. Dottie did the same, gently guiding Peggy backwards towards the counter again, "I don't know about that, Peg. It's been a while." She said, her eyes travelling down the brunette.

Peggy hit the counter, and used her hands to brace herself at either side for a moment. When Dottie got close enough, Peggy used those hands to grab her waist and pull her in close to receive a hard kiss. They continued for a few moments, Peggy even biting down on Dottie's bottom lip, just the way she liked it. Dottie let out a low growl in the back of her throat and pushed harder into Peggy, who slipped her thigh between Dottie's legs. She started moving her thigh against the blonde's crotch, who sighed at the welcome friction.

"Dottie! Where is the kitchen?" Maria called out. Dottie pulled away from the kissing, quickly but reluctantly. Peggy was holding the back of her neck though, "Dottie, you're mine. No matter what she thinks." She whispered firmly, looking into blue eyes. Dottie pulled back again, "It's just until she leaves, Peg." She whispered back. Peggy frowned and pushed Dottie right off her, "Oh suit yourself." She said impatiently, before stalking out of the room. Dottie shook her head and cursed herself for agreeing to Maria's request. She walked to the kitchen doorway though, "In here, Maria!" Maria found her and beamed, wearing a bright pink floral day dress, "Found something." Peggy's doing probably, the dress was awful, Dottie thought to herself. Maria seemed to like it for some reason though.

* * *

Wearing something more suitable, Maria met Peggy and Dottie again later that night. They were in a utility van, one the SSR used to spy on missions from a safe distance. Peggy and Dottie were staying in there, listening in on Maria, until the rest of the team got there, which wouldn't be until a little later. "These will serve as listening devices for us." Peggy said, handing Maria a pair of earrings. Maria placed a hand on her chest, "Oh Peggy, you shouldn't have." She cooed, before putting them on. Peggy rolled her eyes, "So do you remember what to say?" Maria nodded, "It's hardly an Oscar-worthy script, but yes." She said airily. Dottie flashed her a warning look, "Maria, focus. This could be dangerous." Maria placed a hand on Dottie's arm and fluttered her eyelashes with a charming smile, "You're worrying about me again! Don't, Dottie, I'll be fine. I'm wearing a vest under my shirt." Dottie put a hand on Maria's and looked at her intensely, "I'm serious, I don't want you to get hurt." She said. Maria seemed to realise that Dottie was in fact serious, and her face straightened, "I won't get hurt, Dottie." Peggy watched the exchange, still slightly bitter about this morning, and stood up, "Right, well, if you're ready Maria." Maria nodded and smoothed out her skirt before turning to Peggy, "I just want to thank you. Both of you." She said, looking back at Dottie. Peggy gave a nod of acknowledgment. Dottie stood up, "Just get Karla and stay alive." She said. Maria smiled softly, "I will." She gave Dottie a quick kiss on the cheek before departing from the van to get into her car and meet up with Golden, or Hank Reynolds as they knew him as now.

His place of meeting was at the industrial estate again. Maria only had to drive a very short distance, but if he saw her arrive without a car, it would arouse suspicion. He smiled, upon seeing her get out of the car, "There she is." He laughed, opening his arms. Maria smiled slightly, "You got what you wanted. Now may I see my mother?" He nodded and clicked his fingers. They dragged Karla out of his car, she had the same black hair and green eyes as Maria, though she looked a lot more worn. She smiled brightly upon seeing her daughter, "Maria!" she called. She made to run to her, but was held back by one of Golden's men. Maria frowned, "Let her go." Golden shook his head, pulling out a gun, "I told you to kill Julien. Not have him arrested."

Dottie and Peggy looked at each other and Dottie stood up, strapping a bulletproof vest onto herself, "Dottie wait. Give her a second." Peggy said.

Maria nodded, "And that would've been the case if he hadn't been such a bad boy." She shrugged, "The law got there first. What was I supposed to do, murder them all?" He stuck out his bottom lip and looked away for a moment, "No, but I expected you'd intercept them and kill him. And then kill the blonde you were so taken with. The one I asked you to kill. Remember?" he said, looking back at her, "Tell you what, Maria. I'll give you another chance. You get one more chance to kill them both, or," he pointed the gun at her mother who flinched away, "you know what." He clicked his fingers again and they made to drag Karla back into the car. Maria pulled a gun out of her jacket pocket, "No! Not again." She shouted, her green eyes ablaze, "Let her go!"

Dottie grabbed a gun and rushed out of the van, despite Peggy's protests. "For the love of God, woman!" Peggy growled. Golden raised his eyebrows, "Maria, you surprise me. I thought you were smarter than this!" The man who had a grip on Karla pointed his gun to her head, before he was shot in the chest from behind. Golden spun around, his jaw agape, to see Dottie Underwood striding up to them, aiming at his second man.

"Move, move!" he shouted at him. The man dove out of the way as Dottie shot. She swore in Russian, and began running as they shoved Karla into the car again and Golden got into the driver's seat. Maria saw red and began shooting at the windshield, but the glass refused to be shattered by the bullets and Golden drove off hurriedly. The two men left behind engaged in a fight with them both. Maria shot hers in the head, and Dottie knocked hers out with the butt of her gun. They ran towards Maria's car, "I'll drive." Dottie said, getting in. Maria simply nodded in agreement, unable to process words in her fury. Peggy cursed from inside the van as she heard Dottie speed off after Golden.

* * *

He led them to an old factory a short distance away. He was already out the car and running inside with Karla by the time Dottie and Maria caught up to him. They got out the car and more men came streaming out the front door shooting at them. The two women ducked behind the car, rising up to shoot when they had the chance. Dottie ducked back down, breathing hard, "What I would do for a bigger gun." Maria ducked down with her and grinned, "That reminds me." She crawled over to the trunk and popped it open, Dottie's eyes widening, "Oh my god."

They stood up again, firing their automatic machine guns with reckless abandon. They hit all five men, sending them to the ground. Dottie began laughing, "I can't believe you, where did you get these?" she asked as they jogged to the door. Maria smirked, "A girl's gotta have her secrets." The blonde nodded, impressed, "Then I respect that." They entered and hid behind some metal structure when more shots were fired, taking shots of their own when they could.

* * *

"You girls are tough." Golden said, holding a gun to Karla's head. She was gagged and her wrists were zip-tied. They had made it to an office of his, and it was much bigger than most, easily accommodating everyone and their firearms. He had been about to call reinforcements and still had the receiver in his hand.

"Drop it." Dottie told him, her eyes cold. Maria didn't bother waiting around and shot the telephone. Golden rolled his eyes and threw away the receiver; it was of no use to him anymore. The blonde smiled, "And now, drop your gun." Maria raised her eyebrows at him smugly, "Fucking drop it you piece of shit." She said. He sighed and pulled the gun away from Karla and tossed it aside.

"Hands up." Maria instructed, closing in on him. He patiently did as she said, raising his hands. Dottie was about to warn her not to get too close when he proved her right, by punching Maria in the face and performing a series of moves which made sure that her own gun came out of her arms. They both moved too fast for Dottie to get a clean shot, so she didn't take it. Maria reached for the pistol she had, but Golden got there first, grabbing it from her holster, wrapping an arm around her neck and holding it to her temple. He pulled her back, away from Dottie and raised his eyebrows at her, "Now you drop your gun." Maria looked at her, "Dottie, don't you dare." She growled. The blonde looked between him and Maria, she had no choice. She held up one hand and lowered her weapon with the other. He smirked, "Alright, now you'll let me walk out of here with Karla, and both of you will give me five minutes," he pushed Maria forwards, away from him, and grabbed Karla, "or else I shoot." He placed the gun at her head again and backed out of the room slowly.

Tears were streaming down Maria's face as he exited the room and Dottie looked at her, "We'll get her. I promise." Dottie reassured her. They picked up their guns again after five excruciating minutes and ran out of the room.

Dressed in red, white and blue was Peggy Carter, and she was fastening cuffs around the wrists of Hank Reynolds, flanked by a whole team of other SSR Agents. He turned to Maria and Dottie and grunted before Peggy handed him over to an Agent to take away. The Englishwoman turned to face Dottie, her face a picture of triumph as she dusted off her hands. Maria ran to her mother, who had been cut free, and took her into her arms, ignoring the pains in her shoulder as she hugged her tightly. Both were hurriedly speaking in Russian.

Dottie approached Peggy as the Agents began leaving the building, "You're welcom-," Peggy began, before Dottie took her into her arms and kissed her passionately. When the kiss broke, Peggy stared up at her breathless, "Thank you." Dottie said, her smile disarming. Peggy nodded in a daze, smiling back, wrapping her arms around Dottie's neck and kissing her again just as deeply.

Someone cleared their throat and the two separated. Maria had a protective arm around her mother and she smiled at them both, though it was a little bittersweet, "Dottie, Peggy, I don't know how to thank you both." She said. Peggy shook her head, "No need. Just doing my job." She took her arm from around Karla and approached them, hugging Dottie, "Take care of yourself, Dottie." She said. Dottie hugged her back, "You too, Maria." She pulled back and smiled, before moving on to Peggy and holding out her hand. Peggy shook it, "Peggy, you're a lucky woman. You take care of yourself and Dottie for me." She grinned. Peggy nodded, allowing herself to smile, "Of course." Maria released her hand and turned to Karla, before turning back, "And I'm sorry for the grief I caused you both." She winked at Dottie, "Sure was one hell of a ride though." Dottie shook her head with a little laugh, "Goodbye Maria." Karla stopped Maria and approached Dottie, placing a hand on her shoulder before saying something in Russian. She gave Peggy a smile and placed a hand on her face before removing it again and walking away with her daughter.

* * *

 **AN:** We're reaching an end :(

x


	27. Carter Would

**AN:** A short final chapter x

* * *

Peggy took Dottie's hand and leaned on her, watching Maria and Karla both leave the building. Once they were gone with a last glance back, Peggy turned to her companion, "What did Karla say?" she asked. Dottie looked at her, a smile on her lips, "It was an old blessing. She blessed us." Peggy nodded in understanding, "Ah I see. That was kind of her." Dottie chuckled, and Peggy didn't understand, "What?" she asked. Dottie led her out, shaking her head, "Dottie, what?" Peggy asked again. "Nothing!"

* * *

Peggy forgot about it when they got home that night and they embraced in a series of kisses, whispering apologies and sweet nothings to each other. They tore the clothing off of one another, "You look so good in this light." Peggy exhaled subconsciously, eyeing Dottie from head to toe. Dottie took her hands and began kissing her, leading her backwards towards the bed. When the back of her knees hit the edge of it, Dottie sat down, pulling Peggy onto her lap, wrapping her arms around her. Peggy did the same, threading her fingers through Dottie's hair, pushing herself as close to her lover as was physically possible. Dottie felt Peggy's body wrack, and then the woman pulled away sniffing. Dottie opened her eyes, and to her shock, Peggy was crying.

"Peggy!" she gasped, "Are you alright?" she asked, wiping away her tears with her thumb. Her heart was racing, had she done something wrong? Peggy laughed, nodding, "I'm fine, I just love you so much. It's silly, I'm sorry." She sniffed again and hugged Dottie, crying a little more as Dottie stroked her back in circles. Dottie let out a sigh of relief, and then smiled, though Peggy wouldn't see, "It isn't silly, I love you too Peggy. I love you more than anything I know. I always will, even when we fight over silly things." She said, kissing Peggy's chestnut curls. Peggy pulled back and looked into her eyes, "Don't leave me ever again." She said, cupping Dottie's face. The blonde shook her head, "Never." She picked Peggy up and lay her down on the bed so that her head was resting on the pillows. She settled on all fours above Peggy and leaned in, "I promise." Dottie whispered, leaning further forward to kiss her.

Peggy smiled at her, satisfied, "Good, now take me from zero to ten." She said before kissing Dottie again and biting her bottom lip. The blonde smirked, "Yes Ma'am." Dottie was surprisingly slow and gentle with Peggy. Every kiss and every touch used to convey to her how much she loved her. It took Peggy a little while, but she found her tongue and brought Dottie up from where she was kissing her inner thighs, "Darling, stop apologising." Dottie looked a little surprised, "Apologising? I'm just-," Peggy pressed a finger to her lips, "Yes you are, you're apologising. Stop it." She said, searching Dottie's blue eyes. Dottie lowered her gaze and Peggy smiled, "You've nothing to be sorry about. I want you to take me, fuck me, make love to me, but don't apologise to me." The Englishwoman said. Dottie chuckled, "As you wish."

So Dottie started again from the top, this time choosing a rougher, quicker route made of love bites and nails digging into flesh. Peggy arched towards her, her eyes flickering shut, this was much better. That night spent together again was one in which Dottie took her from zero to one hundred instead, and naturally, Peggy returned the favour.

* * *

Dottie never told Peggy what the blessing was until she gave Peggy a ring two months later at a family dinner. And Peggy Carter said yes to Dottie Underwood.

"It was a marriage blessing." Peggy choked, as Dottie slipped the ring onto her middle finger. It wasn't quite legit, and it wasn't quite legal, but they both knew what it meant. Dottie nodded, smiling; up at her "It sure was, Mrs." She had even gotten down on one knee. Ana, Edwin, Howard, and Angie cheered when Peggy pulled Dottie up and kissed her, "So will that make you Dorothy Carter now?" Peggy asked, once the kiss broke. Dottie looked suddenly shy, "If you don't mind." She said. Peggy looked delighted, "I don't mind a single bit. I love you very much Dorothy Carter." She said, her eyes shining.

Howard stood up, raising a glass of champagne, "To Peggy and Dottie Carter." Everyone else except Ana and Edwin's daughter stood up too, to raise a glass to the happy couple.

When Dottie first arrived in America, not for one minute did she think she would end up falling in love. Not for one minute did she think she ever deserved that kind of happiness, or that she would ever even find it. Not for one minute did she think she would propose to someone. And not for one minute did she think anyone would even ever _want_ take her hand in marriage.

But Peggy Carter would, Peggy Carter did.

* * *

 **AN:** That's that! I'm so emotional honestly haha. Thank you all so much for reading and for all of the reviews. I've loved this every step of the way and you guys have made it just so much better with all of your interest. I hope you've loved Carter Would as much as I have, and maybe I'll see you all again soon :)

x


End file.
